White Ink
by Boyy2k
Summary: He is in the human world. He is alone, and yet even in his own world, he see into theirs. He's a Quincy. He is a friend of a Shinigami. But what happens if a Quincy becomes a Hollow?
1. Prologue: January, 1913

**Prologue: January, 1913**

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Yoruichi looks behind her at her newest bodyguard. "Hurry up, or I'll lose you!" She calls with a laugh.

My lips tilt up slightly as I see my old friend's…. Whatever she is, struggle to keep up.

 _Honestly Yoruichi, you could just go in a straight line, I mean, I'm only about a hundred yards away from you. Why do you turn everything into some sort of game?_ I rub the back of my head in embarrassment ant that last thought. _I do the same thing, what am I saying. Well, I might as well make some tea while I wait._

I go inside and make a pot, but before it actually finishes, I sense Yoruichi begin to actually get closer to my home. "Bout time." I say.

"Like you actually care how long it takes." A deep voice points out from behind me. I turn to glare at the cat now lounging on my table.

"I don't, yes, that is true, but it is still a nuisance, like how much bad luck you bring me." I comment.

"How rude." It retorts. "Just because I am a black cat doesn't mean that I'm bad luck."

"Forgive me for being like everybody else." I say lazily. I roll my eyes as the girl watches from the shadows. "Will you come out already, girl?" I watch as a short pale black haired girl appears from the shadows. I let out a small chuckle. "What's your name, stranger?"

She looks at Yoruichi, who has morphed back into human form, unfortunately for me, she doesn't have any clothes on. "Agh, my eyes!" I screech, shielding my eyes. "Put some clothes on, before you blind me!" Yoruichi laughs at my serious discomfort.

I hear clothing rustle and after a minute, "It's safe for you now." I peek and let out a pent up sigh of relief.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that, Yoruichi." I grumble as I get up. I brush off my pants and glare at her. She just gives me a cheeky grin. I sigh. "So despite being a princess and captain of the Stealth Force of the Gotei 13 and undoubtedly pretty old, you are a shameless kid at heart."

I look on as she appears in front of me, her face deadly, and her little bodyguards face seemingly quite angered as well, for some reason. "Did you just call me old?" She asks in a deceptively pleasant voice.

"Why do you even ask?" I say as I shake my head. "You have two perfectly good ears, old friend, you know what I said." Yoruichi smiles slightly while her bodyguard is shaking at my lack of respect. I think. I actually don't have much on who she is or what she's like. I know, I should, but she hasn't even spoken yet. "Are you going to introduce me to the new gal or what?" I ask as I go and calmly pour my tea, which had just finished.

She rolls her eyes at my calm unperturbed demeanor. "Soi Fon, this is an old friend of mine, Jackson." Yoruichi says, gesturing to me as she falls into one of the chairs at my table. I look over the rim of my cup as I sip my tea. She merely narrows her eyes at me. "Jackson, this is Soi Fon, my new bodyguard."

"Charmed." I say dryly. "So, Yoruichi. Why'd ya stop by today?"

"Do I need an excuse?" She asks innocently.

"No." I reply before sipping my tea again. "But you always have one Ms. Flash Goddess."

"Eh. I just felt like it, plus I wanted to introduce the two of you." She says.

"No surprise." I say before closing my eyes. "Oh dear, it would seem that there are a few hollows in the area." Soi Fon jumps to attention, I can tell without even looking. I then do open my eyes. "Calm down, their spiritual pressure is so weak it isn't even worth the time and effort I'm about to put in."

I calmly set down my cup and walk outside before using hirenkyaku to bounce around town, purifying hollows with my "borrowed" zanpakuto.

When I get back I toss the blade back to Soi Fon and grin widely. "That's a nice weapon you got there, thanks for letting me borrow it!" I say cheerily. Her face turns red as she realizes that I managed to take her sword without her realizing.

"How did you-!" She begins before Yoruichi raises her hand. I tilt my head as I look at Soi Fon out of the corner of my eye.

 _That voice… I like it. Though she does seem a bit shy…_ I think.

"Don't worry about it." I say nonchalantly. "Not even the Head Captain knew when I borrowed his blade." I snort as I remember. "I actually managed to get away with giving him a stick." That's all I manage to say before I begin laughing.

Yoruichi sighs and looks at her bodyguard as well as pupil, I'm beginning to guess.

"He has very little respect for anybody in the seireitei, including both the members of Squad Zero and the Soul King." She tilts her head, as if considering something. "Though even he doesn't try and irk them."

"Don't tempt me." I say. "Now as good as this visit was, I think you ought to return to your home, Capitan. You shouldn't stay out so late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yoruichi replies, getting up, when suddenly the spiritual pressure goes through the roof. Soi Fon staggers in response to it, and Yoruichi flinches. I stand up with little problem and head outside.

"Just what the doc ordered." I mutter. "Two Adjucha class Menos. What the heck? They never work together, and actually coming into the world of the living, what is this? Nothing could have attracted them here."

I stop walking as I sense them moving towards my home. "Oh, come on." I groan. "You're really gonna mess up my day."

I quickly get back to my house in time to see Soi Fon fighting for her life against a hollow that looks suspiciously like a cross between a fish and a crab, and another that looks like a cross between a bird and a scorpion. I watch for a few moments. "She's quick." I comment as she dodges attacks from both of them, which causes them to crash into each other, as they had tried to charge at her from both sides.

"What did you expect, I trained her." Yoruichi says as she comes up beside me. We watch as she slices through the bird scorpion adjucha, cleansing it and sending it off.

"Very well, I might add." I say with some respect, considering most captains from the seireitei couldn't have even dealt a killing blow that easily.

"That was a lucky shot, we both know it." Yoruichi states matt of fact-ly. I shrug, putting my hands into my pockets.

The fish crab hollow regards Soi Fon with a newfound wariness. I look at it, then at Soi Fon. She's already breathing heavily, and a wound in her side looks like it is causing substantial blood loss. _Well,_ I scratch my head as I think, _If Soul Reapers even bleed blood._ I shrug it off.

I look back at the fight and see Soi Fon shunpo behind the adjucha and slash with her zanpakuto. The shell of the crab like entity blocks it without even getting a dent. I see her eyes widen slightly.

The hollow whirls and whacks her away, and she flies, nearly hitting my fence before I catch her. She looks at my face, and I grin at her. "Well done, managing to stay on your feet for longer than three minutes, against two adjucha class hollow's no less, I'm impressed." I turn my gaze away from the battered Soi Fon in my arms and back to the crab.

"As for you," I say as I pass her over to Yoruichi. "You were dishonorable in the first place, coming here with another of your kind, not to mention that you ganged up on a small girl." I brush my hair back with my hand. "Your friend was lucky, you however," I open my eyes and give that predator gleam that some have seen before, an intimidating one, I hear, "Aren't so lucky." Before the hollow can even move, I've drawn my bow and fired through his skull.

I watch as he dissipates into the wind, his essence forever gone.

"Now that was-." I blanch and turn to look at Yoruichi. She stares at me in horror. _What. The. H-E-double hockey sticks is going on? First Adjucha's, now this?_

"I'll draw it off." I say as I pull out my last resort.

"You're, a Quincy." Soi Fon states as she looks at me from where she rests in her mentor's arms.

"Yeah. But I have to go. See ya around." I pull out a pill and toss it into my mouth. To anybody else it would seem like my body flopped over.

What actually happened was that I was forced into my second most powerful form. One where my reiatsu can flow directly from me and not just from the surrounding air. Don't ask how it works, I still haven't figured it out.

I quickly use hirenkyaku to get the attention of my newest friend. The other hollow.

I move as fast as I can to keep one step ahead of this newest hollow, but my luck only runs so deep. She catches up to me and pulls me into a garganta, dragging me to her realm.

 _Oh, hex, I'm in a spirit form, they can hollow me!_ I think in a panic.

Once we pass through, I break out of her grip and fire an arrow straight at her. She dodges it and runs up and swings her arm at me, trying to claw me.

I duck beneath it and fire point blank, only to realize it did very little except piss her off. She backhands me about a hundred yards, and I twist in the air, never losing sight of her.

But I do lose sight of where I am.

As soon as I land, hollows swamp me. I yell and fire as many arrows as fast as I can, but in the end, they get past me.

In no small part to the hollow that brought me here in the first place.

They disperse after feeding on my spiritual 'heart', and I scream as the transformation begins.

I explode outwards.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Soon after, a new hollow forms.

It growls as it stands up. At nearly ten feet tall, some would consider him small for a hollow, but his other attributes help to compensate for that fact. He has long barbed claws, four to each appendage, a long whip like tail, and best of all, he looks like a lizard.

His mask has four holes in either side, and is three times as tall as it is wide, so pretty narrow. His jaws open (which is his mask, so he has four holes both above and under his 'mouth') and he lets out an earsplitting roar.

Several hollows make the mistake of passing by, and he jumps on them. They try to fight back, but in the end he merely overpowers them and eats them.

* * *

Highly likely that people will bash me for this. Get over it, I am curious about this.

Review, please.

Constructive Criticisms only please. No bashing.

…


	2. Chapter 1: Hollow Years

**Disclaimer:Don't own Bleach. Never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hollow Years, One Through Thirty**

* * *

 **Year 1, Hollow POV**

I wander the sands of the endless desert, eating all that I come across, focusing on nothing but sating my endless hunger. I find three new hollows, but unlike my usual prey, these seem different.

Much bigger than my usual prey, no doubt, and much more appetizing.

I launch myself at one of they, ripping through his tough flesh, focusing on nothing but consuming him.

* * *

 **Year 19, Hollow POV**

I race along, still following my insatiable drive. The one drive that merely cannot be satisfied. I have eaten many other hollows; so many that I have lost count. I have never kept count, as I can barely form coherent thought past my hunger.

I run into some more interesting prey. I look at the four big hollows around me.

One a scorpion like being, one that stands like a skeleton on spindly legs, another like a worm, and the final like a giant beetle.

The battle last so little time, I almost don't feel it.

I slice through the legs of the skeleton with my tail, use my claws to dismember the scorpion, and simply eat the last two as they are.

* * *

 **Year 30, Hollow POV**

I walk for a moment, looking for the last prey that I need to consume. I don't know how I know, but only one more, it's all I need. All I want.

I soon come across a relatively small hollow; maybe a quarter of my size; that looks like a cross between a frog and a lizard. It doesn't matter to me much, though.

I pounce on it and subdue it quickly. It cowers beneath my claws, as if terrified.

 _Five thousand, as of now!_ I think insanely.

I bite down and rapidly consume it.

I sit up and wait for a few minutes, trying to find out what exactly I'm waiting for.

I don't wait long.

A burst of power courses through me, as if my former power wasn't enough.

My size grows dramatically, and I grow to heights I'd never really thought about. I take several steps forward before running into another one of my kind.

I bite into it, and the next phase of my life begins.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter. IU really don't know what to do with him while he's a hollow, though, so cut me some slack.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Gillian Years

**Chapter 2: Gillian Years, 30 Through 35**

* * *

 **Year 32, Gillian POV**

Lumbering along. It seems that is all I ever do when I'm not eating one of these other hollows. They have much more power than any hollow I've eaten before, and I find it very pleasing.

I keep lumbering, as my gargantuan form is good for practically nothing else right now.

* * *

 **Year 35, Gillian POV**

I eat more of the hollows like me, gaining power at an exponential rate. Eating and gaining nothing pleasurable from the feeling. I wander along, never feeling lonely but never feeling happy, either.

I eat a final Gillian before another rush of power overcomes me.

My form shrinks exponentially and my power increases by a large margin. I look at myself.

 _Hmm. Not bad, not bad._ I think.

I have a humanoid body, but the resemblance ends there, as I have long, thin claws, and it would seem that I have spines covering my arms and back. I stick my arm out in curiosity and flex them. Several shoot off from my arm and lodge into the sand.

 _Nice._ I think. I take a look around and sense a spirit moving towards me.

"You, adjucha!" A voice calls out behind me. I turn and see black humanoid hollow with wings. "You will submit to King Barragan, leader of hollows! He orders you to give him a piece of your mask as a demonstration of loyalty."

I stare at him for a bit, not moving. "What," I say, my voice slightly melodious, which somehow actually has a slightly deadly tint to it, "Is in it for me?"

He stiffens at my audacity. "You get to live." He snarls, baring his teeth.

I laugh loudly. I move behind him, and shove my hand through his chest. He looks down at his chest then over his shoulder at me. "H-how?" He asks, shocked.

I look him in the eye. "You're slow." Is all I say before I eat him.

I walk away after I'm done. Maybe this Barragan can provide me with a slight power boost.

* * *

I'm just gonna update whenever the heck the mood strikes. But please, review.

I am sorry for the short chapter, but I really have no idea what to do when it comes to his time as a hollow. Well, up to the point he becomes an adjucha, that is.


	4. Chapter 3: More Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **And thanks to Blue-Fire001 and Darke13 for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: More Power**

* * *

 **Year 37, ? POV**

I run along through the sands of the desert. I've managed to piss of Barragan so much it was actually funny. His army was a delightful snack, and my power almost increased enough to evolve again. Of course, his army is too big for me to face alone, I am not stupid; I'd get slaughtered.

But I do get a lucky snack now and again.

I keep running, sensing that the stupid army is still pursuing me. Honestly it's annoying me. _It's been four days, can't you ever give up? It was only four hundred adjucha's, really!_ I think in exasperation.

I continue running, and almost run into several others.

I stop running and look at them.

A humanoid one, with a face guard and spindly limbs, a big scorpion like one; is it popular or what; two others I can't identify, and a tiger.

"Hmph." The tiger grunts. "A meal, okay then."

"Hold." I call. "I am currently on the run from a powerful hollow named Barragan, would you happen to know him?"

"Yeah, we had a run in with a few of his cronies a while back. Why?" The tiger growls.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help-." I cut off as a figure appears behind the group, one I easily recognize. I launch several of my spines at him before using sonido to appear behind him.

He quickly blocks my attack, and jumps out of the way of my spines.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone?" I yell in frustration.

"Because," Calls a voice that makes my spine seize at every syllable. I turn to see that creepy smile on his face. Something I really don't know about is how he sees when he always keeps his eyes closed. "Our lord Aizen is interested in you, so we have to find you."

"Go perish in flames!" I yell as I turn and sonido as fast as I can. Those two bug me to no end.

"You cannot escape." The blind one calls as he appears beside me. I shoot several spines at him and sonido away, only to have to do the same thing with the other one.

I have no idea how I did it, but I managed to escape with some sense of sanity. Honestly, those two are the most annoying entities I've ever come in contact with.

But, the show moves on. I run to the edge of the woods that I've recently run across. Many hollow souls seem to reside here.

I enter, never to exit the same again.

* * *

 **Year 38, ? POV**

I walk out of the forest after almost six months. I breathe in and laugh.

I have evolved again for the last time. I am a small humanoid figure, maybe five or six feet tall, and I have a simple white suit on, with my mask being a small thing that covers the upper left quadrant of my face; obscuring my left eye; fairly pale skin, and long black hair.

I walk onwards, not really caring what I do from this point. I shrug and grin.

Why worry, I just need a little mischief to create.

* * *

Yeah, he's evolved at a spectacular rate, but what can I say, past this chappie is where the fun begins.

So, five reviews before I put it up. C'mon, there are already two reviews, just do it.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4: Vasto Lorde Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! I know I said after a certain amount of reviews, but, heck, it's Christmas. Merry Christmas! Enjoy, and please review so I know what I've done wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vasto Lorde Encounter**

* * *

 **Year 41, ? POV**

I run along, hiding my reishi from any prying eyes. No one I'd met since I had evolved was even close to my power. It is honestly a little lonely.

I use sonido to practically fly into the sky. _But I wouldn't trade it for the world!_ I think with glee.

I look down and see a group of hollows traversing the wide desert. A wicked mischievous grin plays onto my lips. I land close to them, still suppressing my reishi. I creep up the dunes behind them, and peer over.

They are looking directly opposite to my direction. _Perfect for me,_ I think as my grin widens slightly, _Most unfortunate for you._

I point at the hollow in the rear of the group, and fire a small pinprick of reishi at him, and quickly sonido behind a dune in front of the group before it reaches him. He screeches as my bolt hits him, seriously actually hurting him, despite it being low power. To me, at least.

I look over my most recent dune and see them scurrying about trying to find me. Of course, they're looking in the wrong direction.

I fire another bolt at the closest hollow to me, sending the horse like ghoul tumbling head over heels. I quickly dig a hole in the sand to hide in for a few minutes.

After a little while, one of the hollows bellows. "Stop hiding, you filthy rat!" I sonido out of my hole onto one of the dunes.

"I'm sorry." I say, doing my best to seem remorseful and sad, despite the fact that I'm laughing inside. "I didn't mean to do it, but Barragan told me to, and he's mean." I play the young child card.

"Shut up, you twit!" The snakelike hollow, who must have yelled earlier, yells. "I don't care who told you to do it, DIE!" He, and his two remaining compatriots, the moose and the bear, charge me with the intent to tear me apart. I grin inside. This is where the fun begins.

I sonido a few dunes away from them, and they swiftly give chase. As fast as they sonido, I stay one step ahead, usually pouting or trying to give some stammered excuse.

I really enjoy this, now that I think about it.

I rush towards the mountain in the distance, going the exact speed where the hollows will neither give up nor catch up with me in time. I reach the mountain in just over seven minutes, and the hollows about twenty seconds after that.

I let out a slightly unbalanced cackle. Just enough to satisfy my natural state of mind. I turn to see where the hollows are, and stop, puzzled, by what I see.

Or rather, what I _don't_ see.

I sonido back where I came from, and something reaches my ear. I stand still and listen again. Then I hear it again.

 _Who would be fighting who?_ I wonder, slightly baffled. I jump up to get a better vantage point, and see something I don't expect.

Dozens of hollows. Dozens and dozens of hollows. _What is this?_ I wonder with mild curiosity. I look closer and see that almost all of them are converging on several other hollows. _Huh._

I look closer. Eyebrow raise? Check.

They're fighting several _female_ hollows. Something that I'd admittedly done in my time as a small time hollow, but I found it distasteful these days.

I look a little closer. _Three adjuchas, a lion, a snake, and a deer._ I think, before looking at the other focal point of the attack. I raise both of my eyebrows. _She's… Like me? Almost human?_ I look at this last female hollow with some interest. She is fighting quite a few adjuchas. But there is one fighting alongside her. Huh.

 _Guess I better help, before they're all killed._ I think as I use sonido to appear in front of the three female adjuchas. I look at the mass of hollows swarming around me. "Pathetic." I say as I take one hand and sweep it across to knock away all of them. The fight stops and everyone turns to look at me.

"Listen up." I call as I spread my hands, keeping them level with my waist. "I understand that none of you must like female adjuchas, or female hollows in general, but can't you guys keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." I run my hands through my hair, closing my eyes. "However," I open my eyes and glare at the hollows surrounding me, causing them to shift uneasily. "I _hate_ hollows that target females just because they are." I drop my hands and take a sideways stance, one foot to the enemy, one behind me.

"So," I say, my eyes hard as diamonds, "Would anybody like to hurt them? Because you'll need to pass through me first." As I finish, several hollows roar and charge me. I stare at them. "Really, how pathetic." I raise a single hand and fire a single pinprick of reishi for each of them.

They all are burned away by my simple attack.

"Anybody else?" I ask.

Then they all charged me.

* * *

 **Year 41, ? POV**

I look around at all the hollow carcasses around me. About two hundred and thirty showed up just to kill four females. I hate hollows like these.

"Are you five all right?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you." Says the lead hollow. A female just about my height, with a white jacket that has a collar which hides the bottom half of her face. She has dark skin, in contrast with her light hair.

But I really can't comment, can I.

"So, does that happen often?" I ask. She nods. "What are your names?"

"My name is Tier Harribel." She says. "These are those who have joined me." She points at the snake, "Sung-Sun." Her hand moves to the lion like hollow, "Mila Rose." She points at the deer like hollow, "Apacci." And finally she points at the tiger adjucha. "And-."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He growls. _Oh, I can't help it._

I bend down and smile as I look him in the eye. I raise my hand and pat his head. "Good kitty." I say. He growls and tries to bite me. "Ah." I emit as I yank my hand away. "Touchy, touchy. Hey, didn't I run into you a while back when I was an adjucha?" I look him in the eye. "I was humanoid, ten feet tall, spines, chased by a creepy guy and a blind one?"

Grimmjow flicks his tail. "I do remember that. It was only a day or two before my subordinates requested I consume them."

"Huh." I say, kinda disinterested.

"Might I inquire what your name is?" Harribel asks.

"Huh, me?" I say, a little off guard. _Now that I think about it, nobody has asked me that before, so I never gave any thought to it. Hmm._ I put my hand on my chin and think a moment. When I think of one, I just shrug and say it. "The name's Luc." ( _pronounced Luke, spelled Luc_ )

"We are in your debt, Luc." She says my name almost hesitantly. "Farewell."

"Yeah, you too." I say as I turn. I almost walk away, but then I turn back around. "Hey, Harribel, how does one get to the Seireitei?"

"The Seireitei?" She asks in disbelief. "Why-." She cuts off as I glare at her, insisting that she not ask questions. She shakes off her hesitation. "You just need to open a garganta straight into their world, or go through one of their gates from the human world. Either way, you'll probly be caught and killed."

"That's my problem." I say calmly as I leap away.

* * *

Two reviews. Please. I've been reduced to begging. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Human World

**Chapter 5: The Human World**

* * *

 **Year 41, Luc's POV**

I look around quietly as I walk through this barren place. Well, to me it's barren, but not in the sense that most people would think.

I'm in a small town called Karakura, a place that my natural reishi sensors detected several captain class soul reapers a couple of hours before I arrived. Quite a few Quincy's, too.

I wait quietly as a gate opens up in the middle of the sky. "Are you sure your sensors are right?" A spiky black haired shinigami asks.

"Yes, taichou." A well endowed blond-red haired woman says. "I definitely sensed the presence of a high class hollow; it almost felt like it was more powerful than a Gillian."

 _How dare you compare me to foot soldiers!_ I think indignantly before using sonido to stand on her shoulders while curling down enough to look her in the eye. "How dare you compare me to a Gillian, do you know how pathetic they are?"

She cries out, and the other shinigami; a captain, I guess; tries to cut through me with his zanpakuto.

I turn and look at him, while he looks at his blade on my back. He had the audacity to think he could cut me. "How dare you! I was engaging in polite conversation!" Then the woman tries to kill me. I grab her sword and snap it with two fingers.

"Gosh, you two are soooo lame." I complain. "Is this what your kind has fallen to?" The captain obviously didn't like being called lame. He drew in a breath, but before he could release his shikai, I nail him in the chest, effectively sending him into the ground and knocking him out. I jump down and walk over to where he lies.

The brave lieutenant flies in front of me, having retrieved the pieces of her zanpakuto. "Growl, **Haineko**!" ( **Ash Cat** ) She yells. The pieces of her blade dissolve and fly off in the direction her hilt points. I note this quickly, as she turns her blade on me.

I duck beneath it and use sonido to get behind her. "I would advise you listen to me, or you'll lose your captain." I say, deadly serious.

She looks over her shoulder, eyes wide. "Well?" I ask. She slowly nods. "Good, good. Now open up a gate to the Soul Society." She sucks in a breath, and I watch as she opens her mouth to object, but I interrupt her first. "I never said you had to now, but, within twenty four hours if you want Captain Isshin to live." I give a broad smile before I use sonido to take both myself and the taichou out of her sight.

She frantically turns to try and sense which direction I went, but she is no match for my skill in masking spiritual pressure.

She pulls out some sort of comms device. "This is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. My taichou and I were ambushed by some sort of hollow that managed to knock him out with a single hit. He took the taichou and told me that I have 24 hours to find him, or else he would kill him. I need assistance."

 _Pathetic._ I think. _I might as well make this fun._ I look as a senkaimon opens in the sky above this, Matsumoto.

I watch as several captain class soul reapers alight on the ground near her, along with a few others.

"Rangiku, are you all right?" An all too familiar voice asks. I look and see none other than Mr. Creepy Smile. "It's such a shame that the good Captain wasn't able to handle this one alone, I would've thought he'd be fine."

"This is no ordinary hollow, Gin." She replies.

"But there can be no denying that it is unbecoming of a Captain to lose to a hollow whose spiritual pressure can't even be sensed." Says the monotonous one. Tall, taller than me, dark hair, and a hair ornament which causes three locks to fall in front of his eyes.

"Now, now." Says the one with glasses. I narrow my eyes as I study this one. Something about him screams at me, screams that he shouldn't be taken lightly. "There is no need to judge Captain Shiba so harshly. I am sure that if he had been capable of fighting this hollow, he would have. It may be that we have an unusually powerful hollow against us."

"Yeah." I say as I sonido onto the ground behind the one who said this last piece. They all turn in surprise to look at me. I stand there with my arms crossed, smiling slightly, as they all just stare at me.

"I understand now." The tall one says. "So you are a Vasto Lorde."

I wrinkle my nose. _More of a statement than a question. I wanted a question._ "Yep. And you're a captain class soul reaper. What's your name, stranger?"

"Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki." He says without emotion as he draws his sword. "And I am here to remove you from this place."

"Think I'll pass, Byakuya, though it was nice of you to offer." I smile and wave, which causes the captain to widen his eyes in surprise. Guess he thought I would fight. "See ya!" Is all I say before I sonido out of there, picking up Mr. Shiba on the way.

I let out a jovial laugh as I run across the rooftops. _This could really be fun._

I stop as I sense the three others closing on my position. I smile at their audacity. _I stopped a captain, and you think you can stop me?_

I set down the captain and await the arrival of the good fukutaichous and other.

I don't have to wait long. "Give us back the captain, and this won't hurt so much for you." I look at the speaker of the group. A red haired ponytail dude with a sword like everybody else's.

"And you are?"? I ask, bored.

"Renji Abarai, Fifth Seat of Squad 6, here to claim your head." He points his sword straight at me and opens his mouth to say more.

"Shut up, I'm bored of you already. You two are?" I ask, looking at the other two.

"Momo Hinamori, fukutaichou of Squad 5." The short girl says proudly, though she looks like she's shaking in her boots.

"Kira Izuru, fukutaichou of Squad 3, here to bring judgment on you." The blond lieutenant replies.

"Kay." I get up nice and slow, before looking at the three of them. "My name, is Luc, you ought to know the name of the hollow that defeated you."

"Oh yeah," Renji begins. He groans as his eyes widen. I can almost see his mind moving as the image of me next to the wall dissolves. He and Izuru fall over, nearly dead, definitely immobilized.

"Pathetic." I say. Momo whirls and puts her hand on her zanpakuto, but before she can draw it, I have my hand over hers and look her in the eye, our faces inches apart.. "I spared you because you didn't have your sword drawn, and the fact that you are no match for me. I have a soft spot for women, but don't test it. I dislike hurting people enough as it is."

"I would prefer if you didn't threaten my lieutenant, please." I whirl as the captain of Squad 5 comes out. "I think I would be a much better opponent for you."

I stare at him, wondering why my mouth has become so dry. I know I can beat him, but something inside me tells me I should retreat for now.

"Whatever, it was only a warning." I say as I sonido out of there, still grabbing Captain Shiba on the way.

 _He makes this absolutely no fun for me. I think that I ought to be more cautious._

I barely register the blade particles for what they are in time to dodge them.

I turn to see Captain Kuchiki looking at me from the middle of the street. I smile as I lay the good Shiba down on the ground before heading to confront my first real Soul Reaper.

"Captain Kuchiki." I say calmly.

"Vasto Lorde…" He says.

"Please, just call me Luc." I respond.

"Luc." He says, surprisingly exactly like Harribel before him.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" I ask darkly, my annoyance creeping in a bit too much.

"It's too western." He says.

"Now you've done it." I growl. I charge at full speed quickly passing by his blade fragments into his comfort zone, and seize his throat. "You've gone and made me mad." I say as I increase the pressure. Byakuya's eyes widen as I slam him into the ground, effectively knocking him out. "Two Captains, two Lieutenants, about 24,000 hollows, did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so." Says the other Captain I hadn't seen yet. Gin.

"Who are you?" I ask, despite already knowing his name.

"Gin, Gin Ichimaru." He says. "I have a proposition for you."

"Huh. Well, why don't you hold onto that thought. Get me into the Soul Society undetected, and I'll listen. How's that?" I propose.

"Hmmm. I wonder." He says. "I suppose I can do that. But you'll have to be fast and you'll have to come with us when we return."

"Just make up an excuse to stay behind and have that other Captain to back you up. I'm sure they'll listen." I reply.

"What other Captain?" He asks, playing dumb.

"The one with glasses. The one who unsettles me even more than that creepy smile of yours." I reply bluntly.

"Oh, you must mean Captain Aizen, now why would he unsettle you?" Gin asks curiously. "Aren't you a Vasto Lorde class hollow? You should be very powerful."

"Do you agree or not?" I ask.

"Of course. One such as you-." He begins.

"Fine then, tomorrow evening, where you came through in the first place." I say. I rush Captain Ichimaru and deck him, sending him flying down the street with enough force to knock out the lieutenant coming around the corner. Matsumoto, I think?

Neither of them gets back up.

"Pity." I say before running off, this time leaving the good Captain Isshin Shiba.

* * *

 **Aizen's POV**

 _How interesting._ I think. _He was able to take out three Captain and two Lieutenant class Soul Reapers while barely even trying. He could be pivotal for my plans._

I look at the group that is about to return to the Soul Society. Both Captain Kuchiki and Captain Shiba bear bruised egos more than bruised bodies, while Lieutenant Izuru and Fifth Seat Abarai have to be carried back, and all of this was done by a single hollow.

 _And Gin asked me to make an excuse for his absence. I realize that he has contacted the hollow, but I really think he should move with more care. People watch him far more than me._

I show no sign of my internal annoyance as I walk through the senkaimon back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Well, after this chapter, it will get a bit more in depth with how he actually is. Well, as he'll be in the Soul Society. Later.

~Boyy2k


	7. Chapter 6: Soul Society

**A/N:** Hey, changed a few things about chapter five. Not big things, but things that would've clashed with the overall story. So, I would advise looking back, but it isn't necessary.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Soul Society**

* * *

 **Luc's POV, Year 41**

I wait around where I said I'd meet Gin. Honestly I don't like the idea of talking to the guy, but we all need to make sacrifices to get what we want sometimes.

I don't wait long.

Gin appears within a minute and stands with that ridiculous smile on his face. I look at him for a moment before sonidoing in front of him.

"Oh, I see you can disguise yourself. Interesting." He remarks.

"It would be difficult to infiltrate the Court Guard squads otherwise." I reply calmly.

Gin's face changes slightly, his features becoming slightly sharper, almost like he's challenging me. "Why do you want in the Court Guard squads?" He asks.

"Reasons." I say. "Now do you want to talk to me about your little proposition or should I just leave?"

"Oh, very well." He says. He turns and opens a senkaimon in front of us.

 _How curious._ I think. I jump through the gate and rush through the tunnel, barely caring where I'm going.

I halt just after I exit the senkaimon. I act accordingly of my new acquaintance. My jaw drops.

I shake slightly as Head Captain Yamamoto glares at me. I allow myself to fall to my knees.

"Who are you boy?" He asks calmly, still glaring. I widen my eyes at the spiritual pressure he exerts. Nothing that I can't stand, but if he could get a little more powerful, I wouldn't even stand a chance if we fought.

"Head Captain." Gin says as he exits the senkaimon. "This is a potential soul reaper I found in the world of the living. He already fights Hollows effectively."

"And why," Yamamoto begins, "Is a potential Soul Reaper outside of the Soul Society?"

"Apologies, sir." I say with a grin, which earns another glare, so I lose it, "I didn't like it here, but I realized it's better than there."

"Hmmm." He emits as he locks eyes with me. I suppose I act correctly as I freeze and start sweating. After a few minutes, he speaks again. "You have power, boy, but it is an untamed power, therefore, you have two options. The first, is that you will go to the academy, and train to be a Soul Reaper, and defend this world and the world of the living," _Hey,_ I think rebelliously, _what about my world?_ "Or, you can go to the Soul Prison."

 _EEEEEEK!_ My mind screeches. I hate confined spaces.

I gulp. "The Academy, sir." I say.

"Very well." He says as he lets up on the pressure. I flop onto the ground and start gasping for air I don't actually need. "Captain Ichimaru, take him to the academy."

 _Oh, great. I've been enlisted. Well, at least I got in._

"Come, young one." Gin says pleasantly. I glare at him and nearly explode at his condescending smile.

* * *

 **Luc's POV, Year 45**

I groan as I collapse in my bunk. Another exhausting day of training. Kido; spells that actually require a quite a bit of reishi to use; and Hakuda; unarmed fighting. People hate fighting me no matter what I use, but I am one of the students pushed the most. Gosh, this can be exhausting, especially since I've sealed a lot of my power just so I can assume this form. Short black hair, tanned skin, no mask, no hollow hole, just like a shinigami. Not that I've told Gin-Captain Ichimaru or Captain Aizen this fact.

Though they've probly guessed by now.

But, at least I have friends.

"Hey, come on, Kyoji, the day ain't over yet!" Called the only guy friend I have here. I groan and just throw a pillow in his general direction. "Three feet to the left, I'm afraid," he calls with a laugh.

"At least I have awesome hair no matter what time of day it is." I point out, my voice still muffled by my pillow. Yeah, my name's Kyoji, Kyoji Kuramoto; at least, that's what Gi-Captain Ichimaru introduced me as. I honestly don't care.

I hear him scoff and I don't even need to look to know he's rolling his eyes.

"The Headmaster wants to see you." He says nonchalantly after a moment.

"Hex!" I yell as I jump out of bed and grab my Asauchi blade. Apparently I have a spirit in me that can act as a zanpakuto spirit, but getting to it is not the easiest thing in the world.

"Got ya." He says. I blink as I process what he said, then I glare at him as a vein makes itself present on my forehead.

"Isamu," I say. "You are so gonna die, but not right now." I look at him for a moment. Just a little taller than I am, maybe six feet and three inches tall, constantly messy brown hair, bluish yellow eyes; he's more serious than I am, but he has a mischievous spot in there; rather pale skin, and his zanpakuto, Kogarashi. That's my friend, Isamu Einer.

He grins. "Just too lazy?" He remarks before bolting.

"You little-!" I yell before pursuing him. This is a very common occurrence here actually. So much so that when Isamu runs past, most students just stay near the walls jut so I don't barrel into them.

But, unfortunately, Isamu recruited an accomplice this time.

I hit the stuck out foot at full speed, unfortunately sending me heels over head, in which time I identify my assailant, as my _other_ friend.

"You're next, girly." I yell as I keep rolling. I manage to get back on my feet and resume the pursuit of my friend. I watch as Isamu turns left in a fashion that I take to mean he isn't trying to get away. "A fight, then, eh? Very well."

I take the shortcut to the practice ground, and the moment I run out of the western entrance, Isamu runs out of the eastern entrance. I take a breath to try and regain what little I lost.

I draw my sword as he draws Kogarashi. "Care for a friendly 'bout?" He asks jokingly.

"Oh, a friendly 'bout?" I ask with venom. I level my blade at him. "You will pay for your insult!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" He asks as he takes a ready stance. I nod solemnly, preparing to charge. He grins and prepares to charge as well. "Then come and prove it!"

We shunpo and meet each other in the middle of the field, striking, parrying, and countering.

I use my strength to push him back slightly, then take one hand off my sword to point at him. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" I chant. "Bakudo number 9, Geki!" A red light engulfs Isamu; who has a look of shock and a tad bit of nervousness in his eyes; immobilizing him.

I draw my hand back and punch him in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards, still immobilized.

I shunpo and draw back my blade, preparing to bring it down when he recovers from my Bakudo. He rolls out from under my blade and levels his left hand at me. "Hado number 31, Shakkaho!"

I gasp and shove out my hand quickly, "Bakudo number 39, Enkosen!" A yellow oval shield form in front of me, blocking his Shakkaho. Unfortunately, the resulting smoke cloud completely blocks him from my sight.

 _Dang it…_ I think in frustration. _Where is he?_

I sense him at the last moment behind me, and twirl, bringing up my sword to block him. His blade hits mine hard enough to nearly cut it in half. The struggles of those without real zanpakutos.

This is where another piece of my arsenal comes in. Our blades still locked, I calmly begin to speak. "Hado number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." I direct the flow of electricity through my blade, therefore channeling it into Isamu.

He seizes up and nearly drops to one knee. I quickly shunpo behind him and swing, just barely stopping my blade before his neck.

"I win." I say calmly. I don't even have time to move my sword before one presses into the back of my neck.

"You lose." The owner of said sword says. I turn my head to glare at my other friend. Aiko Myu.

"You'd interfere with my fight?" I hiss, honestly a little annoyed.

"Yeah." She replies shamelessly.

I roll my eyes before I sheath my sword. "Stay in your own battles, yeah, little one?" I say before I push her sword down and mess with her hair. She whacks away my hand and I laugh.

Aiko, who some would call petite, just in case she decides to beat their faces in, I call short. Honestly, she is very short. To me. She only just comes up to my chest, a good head shorter.

She has light brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, red-green eyes, pale skin; like Isamu; and like me, thankfully, she only has an Asauchi blade.

"Knock it off; don't you remember what today is?" She asks hurriedly.

To be honest, yes, but I'm gonna mess with her.

"No." I say, drawing it out.

Aiko pulls her hair, groaning at my forgetfulness.

"Today's the day where some of the Seats of the Squads are going to come through the ranks and look for recruits who are ready for the 13 Court Guard squads!" She nearly yells. "How could you forget?" I laugh at her expression.

"He didn't, Aiko." Isamu speaks up as he gets back on his feet. "He's messing with you." Aiko gapes at me as I grin jokingly. She suddenly closes her mouth and steam comes out of her ears as she goes rigid.

I can't help it as I burst out laughing. "You don't look intimidating at all!" I say between laughs.

She starts yelling at me while Isamu and I share a knowing grin. She's much too fond of us to do half the things she's threatening.

"Oi! What's going on here?" A slightly familiar voice; but not one I can identify; calls. I turn and see a familiar Fifth Seat with red hair.

"And you are?" I ask with a false note of curiosity.

"Fifth Seat of Squad 6, Renji Abarai!" He says proudly. "Now answer the question."

"Nothing special." I say as I calmly cross my arms over my chest. "Just a couple of friends arguing." I grin as his face darkens. I don't like this guy at all. Haven't since I met him in the world of the living.

Though he doesn't know who I am.

"I'm ordering you to tell me, _student._ " He orders.

I glare at him while smiling scornfully.

"Make me." I challenge. His eyes widen, then narrow as his face twists into a very angry expression. He puts his hand on his zanpakutos hilt, when Aiko speaks up.

"We beg your forgiveness, Abarai-sama. My friend here was simply battling with Isamu," She says as she gestures to each of us in turn. "He won, but I was scolding him. He isn't in the best of moods. Please forgive him Fifth Seat Abarai-sama." She bows as she says this.

I scowl inwardly at the words she says, as if I'd be insulted so much to forget myself in front of a ranking officer by a simple scolding.

Renji looks at her before removing his hand from his sword. He points at me. "Learn to respect your superiors." He says.

He barely finishes his sentence before my blade pokes his throat. "I'm sorry." I say in the way that makes even my friends shiver, and let my bangs fall over my eyes.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

 _You idiot._ I think as I watch what Kyoji is doing. _Why are you challenging a superior officer…_

"I'm sorry." He says in a chilling tone. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and see the upper half of his face cloaked in shadows. "I thought I heard you say you were better than me. I thought you'd have seen this coming."

Fifth Seat Abarai-sama narrows his eyes as he feels the sword against his throat.

"Don't!" I urge, but he does anyway.

He draws his blade and bats Kyojis' blade away from his neck and swings to cut his chest.

I dive out of the way, rolling over my shoulder before standing and looking back at the two fools.

Kyoji merely took half a step back, not even bothered by the fact that he probably only got away by a centimeter. Renji's eyes are wide, probably because he expected to cut Kyoji.

 _Stupid. Kyoji is too strong for anybody. Otherwise, we wouldn't even be here. He will destroy you, Fifth Seat, that's why I didn't want this fight to happen._ I think in frustration.

"To save us both some time, how about I end this." Kyoji says darkly as he raises his sword before quickly slashing at Abarais' sword.

Renji-sama looks at his blade, eyes almost out of his head.

"Game," Kyoji lifts his sword, "Set," He twirls it, "Match." He sheaths it. He walks away, not even caring that he just cut straight through Renjis' zanpakuto.

I heave a sigh. "I tried to stop you." I say quietly.

Renji-sama looks at me, eyes blazing, before picking up the blade of his zanpakuto; which Kyoji actually managed to separate perfectly from the hilt; and storming off.

* * *

 **Renji's POV**

"Headmaster?" I ask as I knock on the door. "Fifth Seat Abarai of Squad 6."

"Come in." An older voice calls. I enter to see the Headmaster. "Your report?"

"I've found three capable of at least Third Seats. Why aren't they out of here?" I ask.

"They requested it." He replies calmly. "I cannot send on unwilling students. It's against policy."

"How do you know who they are if I didn't even say their names?" I ask harshly, seeing him fall for the trap.

"Because, the only three you could be referring to is our resident little family." He replies, staring coldly at me. "Kyoji Kuramoto, Isamu Einer, and Aiko Myu. The most powerful shinigami in this academy. Well, for the student body, at least."

"Why wasn't a report filed about them?" I ask.

He picks up a brush, dips it in ink, and writes something before handing it to me. "I don't know. They managed to convince everybody sometime in their third year not to send them on." He says. "Maybe they'll tell you, if you can get into their little family."

I look at the form he passed to me, before looking at him. "Very well." I say before I leave.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice calls. "Your presence is requested in the mission room." I open my eyes. _So, we're going out on another assessment, huh? They do realize that we aren't going to give our all, right?_

I groan as I stand up. I look over and see Kyoji already up and putting on a shirt. "Well, we'll just have to go through the motions again." He says calmly. I don't need to see his face to know that something is bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I pull on my sandals.

He sighs, picking him sword up off the ground before tying it to the sash.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." He replies, still not looking at me. I sigh as I tie on Kogarashi.

"Kyoji, you know that you can tell us." I say as I walk towards the door. He doesn't respond.

I walk into the main room of our three room apartment, and see Aiko already there. "You ready for this, Isamu?" She asks.

"As ready as ever." I say as I let my hand drift to the scar on my chest. I almost let myself get pulled into a memory of a room full of warriors when Aiko puts her hands on top of mine. I look into her eyes as she talks.

"Don't go back there nii-san. It's a bad place for you." She says.

I smile softly at her. _Always there. Just like…_

I shake my head as Kyoji comes out of our room. "C'mon, let's get this over with." He says as he walks out into the hallway.

* * *

Yeah, that's chapter 6. I'll get into the fights in Chapter 7, and all of you will get to see some new things.

Specifically, a shikai. Well, see ya!

~Boyy2k


	8. Chapter 7: Lieutenant's Assessment

**Chapter 7: Lieutenant's Assessment**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I look at the two lieutenants and Fifth seat looking at us from across the table. We must have been a sight. Three students, one shocked, one calm, and one downright _furious_ , and the two Lieutenants and Fifth Seat; Squad Six, Fifth Seat Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Three, Kira Izuru, and the Lieutenant of Squad Ten, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Of course, at the table most people would've been cowering.

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_** Kyoji asks furiously.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Renji asks. "I said that in three days, the lieutenants of Squads Two, and Thirteen and the Third Seat of Squad Eleven are going to come here and test you. The Headmaster has consented, and the Lieutenants and Third Seat have agreed, so this is set in stone."

"Why did you set this up without asking us?" I ask calmly, contrary to the dark cloud of anger that one could almost see circling Kyoji.

"Because, Isamu-san, I expected that Kyoji-san would've objected to it, and he seems to be the leader of your little band." Renji replies.

"Abarai-sama!" Aiko protests. "We have no interest in fighting these Lieu-!"

"Enough." He cuts Aiko off. "This has been said and done. I would advise that you pick which one of you will fight which, and train as hard as you can from there."

"But sir-!" Aiko tries again.

"Enough." The Lieutenant of Squad Three cuts in. "It's done. Just choose and train. You'll need it."

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I don't need to look to know Kyoji is angry, but still going to help us. "Who is fighting who?" He asks from the couch in our main room. I look at him. His arm is over his eyes while he just lies there.

"I suppose I'll take Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame." Isamu says.

 **"** The Squad Eleven guy?" Kyoji asks, looking at him for the first time since the meeting. "You'll need to work on your Zanjutsu. I hear they sacrifice everything for their fighting ability. Don't rely on your shikai, he doesn't deserve it, and be wary of his shikai. I hear it has a trick, though I've never heard what."

`I stare down and think for a minute. _Squad Two has some good fighters, but they are cold, I hear… Squad Thirteen has a kind Captain and Lieutenant… I think I'll take the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen._

"I'll take the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen." I say.

"Work on your Zanjutsu tomorrow, then make sure your Kido is watertight before brushing up on your Hakuda. I hear that Kaien Shiba is a worthy opponent. Entered this place with enough power to become a Lieutenant on the spot. A fine opponent. Which leaves me the Squad Two lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. Guess I should practice Zanjutsu and Hoho. I'll help you two tomorrow."

We watch as he gets up and heads to his and Isamu's room. "Get some sleep." He orders.

He looks over his shoulder and smiles at us. But we see the sadness on his face. We return the same sad smile. We were broken apart once. We will struggle not to be broken again.

"Heaven knows we'll need it."

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

 _Ugh. Just what I need. Another assessment. One would think that they'd realize we intentionally lose every time by now._ I think as I lay in my bed. Two days had come and gone, and we'd all practiced harder than ever, just to make sure the teachers didn't think we were slacking, since we had a perfectly good excuse to stay out of class.

 _Still, I don't like the idea of fighting a Lieutenant. I really do pity the people going up against Isamu and Aiko. They've been trained well, even if they still look to me for pointers, I'm not sure I can take them in a fight._ I look up at the ceiling above me as my thoughts begin to drift to another person.

A bright smile, long braided hair-I shake my head hard as I bolt upright, breathing heavily.

I sit like that for about a minute, still breathing hard.

"You ready?" Isamu asks, surprising me since I didn't realize he was awake. "It seems like you and I could use a distraction right about now." I nod, and we get all our stuff before heading out.

No surprise, Aiko got there before us both.

I look on as Isamu heads over to her and stops her mid swing.

He speaks quietly to her, and I see her nod. He takes a position at one end of a sparring square, and she takes the other. From there, the fight dissolves into a full fledged match to kill each other, as Isamu swings for Aiko's neck, and she retaliates with a swing at his side.

Neither makes contact.

I watch for a few more minutes as they go nowhere really with their fight. They balance each other quite well in a fight, but neither can beat the other if pitted against one another.

I watch as Aiko shunpos behind Isamu in an attempt to end it, but he merely twirls and deflects her blade. Both are sweating, and both are really stubborn.

I roll my eyes before shunpoing over and swinging at both of them, nearly separating their heads from their necks. "You are now dead." I say cheerfully.

Both of them glare at me with anger filled eyes. I look over my shoulder before turning back with a _who me?_ look.

Veins pop out on their foreheads as they strike at me from both sides. I laugh as I jump onto the tip of Isamus' blade before jumping over their heads. Aiko manages to twist her swing, but I merely bat her blade with the palm of my hand, throwing the strike off. I swing and nearly cut her head off again.

"Dead." I say before landing. Isamu charges and swings his blade down with both hands. I block with my sword in one hand, before stepping forward and punching him in the gut.

He gasps and drops to one knee, where I bat his sword away, and behead him again.

"Dead." I say one last time. "Both Ikkaku and Kaien are great fighters, and Kaien is in class by himself. Both have shikai." I glare at the two of them over my shoulder. "You must fight harder. Because you don't know your zanpakutos name, Aiko, you will be at a disadvantage. You must be prepared for anything. Just don't overdo it. We are trying to fail."

* * *

 **Isamu's POV, Roughly 10 hours later…**

I sit as I wait for the call to be made. Aiko sits next to me, and Kyoji sits on her other side.

 _I wonder what Ikkaku's like…_

My pondering is interrupted when the door to our current location; the age old, 'duel room', beneath the school; opens, and three people enter.

A rather portly, very tall man with a purple collar on his shihakusho and several pieces of jewelry. Definitely a noble, and a Lieutenant. Squad Two, Marechiyo Omaeda, I believe.

The man on his left is almost a foot shorter than the portly man, black messy hair and aqua green eyes. A Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba if I'm correct.

The only one lacking a badge is the bald one. Muscular, has some sort of marking out of the corners of his eyes, and a defined arrogance. That _would_ be Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame.

 _I would pick the most intimidating one, wouldn't I?_ I think in misery.

"So, you're the kids we're facing?" The one with green eyes asks.

"Yes, Lieutenant Shiba-sama." Aiko says timidly.

He smiles at her. "Don't worry; we're not here to escort you to an execution or something. Call me Lieutenant Kaien!" He says. Aiko smiles at him.

"Speak for yourself." Ikkaku says. "I'm here to fight, so if the one I face is a disappointment, they'll need to attend a funeral." I gulp.

"Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, if I am not mistaken?" I ask calmly, belying my nervousness.

"Yup. You the kid I'm supposed to fight?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Which means," Kyoji says, "You're Lieutenant Omaeda of Squad Two, yes?"

"Yes." Omaeda says. "Who are you?"

"Kyoji Kuramoto, student of the Academy." He replies. He turns and walks to one of the fighting areas and sits down, resting his sword in his lap and closing his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive him, he doesn't really like strangers." I explain.

"No kidding." Kaien comments before walking over to him. "So, you ready to fight?"

Kyoji opens his eyes. "I'm not here to fight you-." He begins.

"Oh, Renji-san did mislead you didn't he?" Kaien interrupts. "He said you get to pick. You don't, sorry. Aiko-san is paired with Ikkaku-san, and Isamu-san is paired with Omaeda-san." Kyoji's eyes bulge as he realizes the mistake he made.

"Heck." I say. I walk over to one of the other fighting areas. "Lieutenant Omaeda, this way, if you please."

"I'm fighting the girl?" Ikkaku says behind me. "I came to fight, not to beat up a child."

"Hey!" Aiko objects before I focus on Omaeda, who has taken up a position opposite to me.

I draw my sword and take a ready position. Omaeda draws his sword and releases his shikai off the bat. I raise my eyebrow at that.

 _He must be trying to end this quick._ I look up as he disappears. I dive forward a moment before the spot I previously occupied explodes in a shower of stone splinters. I regain my footing and charge the Lieutenant, swinging to slice him in half.

He shunpos behind me, and I twist and swing Kogarashi, meeting his wrecking ball of a shikai. "Y'know," I say conversationally, "Big shikai are said to be substituting a lack of size elsewhere, if you didn't know."

His eyes widen at the insinuation before becoming slits. He pushes me off balance swings his shikai again. I shunpo behind him and swing, trying to destroy his necklace. Stupid gold piece of junk.

He whirls and blocks my sword, before pushing me off balance and disappearing again.

 _Maybe angering him wasn't the best course._ I think as I dodge another attack that probably would have put me in the infirmary.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

 _How come I got paired with the strongest looking one out of all of them?_ I think as I size him up.

We are currently facing of from opposing ends of a fighting area, as neither of us has actually moved.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to fight?" He asks after a minute.

I try not to flinch as I draw my zanpakuto. _Let's hope this works…_

I shunpo behind him and swing to cut him in half. My eyes widen as I realize his sword's in the way.

"Are you always this slow and predictable?" He asks as he pushes me backwards. "Cause if you are, then this battle has already been decided." He turns around slowly, readying his zanpakuto, holding its sheath in his other hand.

I have almost no time to prepare as he shunpos beside me swinging his zanpakuto and sheath at the same time.

I jump above them and swing my zanpakuto down at him. His eyes widen as he quickly steps back, but not quick enough, as a line of blood appears on his chest.

"Ha," He chuckles. "Not many people manage to scratch me. You should be proud." I don't respond as I charge and swing upwards, which he catches between his zanpakuto and sheath.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

"Well, they've started; shouldn't we also get at it?" I ask as I stand up, honestly a little bored.

"I don't see why not." Kaien replies. "So, are you sure you're ready?"

Instead of answering, I shunpo behind him, drawing my sword and slashing at him. I raise an eyebrow in surprise as Kaien blocks it.

"Come on, did you really expect to hit me with that?" Kaien asks me. "That's ridiculous." He shoves me backwards, and I use the momentum to flip backwards.

"I see." I comment. "I shall not be so insulting next time. I hope you're prepared to fight." I charge him and unleash a barrage of attacks, not allowing him an opening.

To my surprise, he blocks all of my attacks, smiling as he does it, as if he's doing nothing but taking a walk in the park.

 _Is that how this is, huh?_ I think angrily.

I shunpo behind him and swing as hard as I can. He jumps above my blade and points a finger at me. "Hado number 4, Byakurai." My eyes widen as a bolt of lighting connects with my chest, throwing me back over the ground, tumbling.

I gasp on the ground where I lay, feeling the pain on my chest. _Dang it, that hurt. If he wants to play that way, I will too._

I shunpo up in the air behind him, pointing at his back. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" I chant.

He turns and holds up a hand. "Bakudo number 39, Enkosen!" He yells, which makes me think of the fight I had only a few days ago with Isamu, so I take a page from his book.

When the smoke from the explosion blankets us, I run around the perimeter, and sneak behind him, before striking.

Not really surprising, he blocks it. I groan as my muscles strain, still pained from his Kido hitting me. "Hado number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." I say calmly, trying to force Kaien down so he can't disengage.

The electricity courses through our blades, effectively making the Lieutenant seize up.

I take advantage of the moment to slash his chest, making a sizable wound. I draw back to strike again, but he recovers and strikes at me, forcing me to defend myself.

I jump back, breathing heavily. I look at the Lieutenant and see he is the same way. "This is almost over." I say, readying myself.

"Yes it is." He says, making me narrow my eyes. "Just not the way you think."

He holds his zanpakuto upside down.

"Rankle the Seas and Heavens," He says, beginning to twirl his zanpakuto. My eyes widen as I realize what he's doing. " **Nejibana**." **(Twisted Flower)**

I watch as his blade extends, glowing, into a trident. He stops spinning it and leans it against his shoulder. I take it in.

A trident head and a corkscrew end on a pole taller than the Lieutenant. How interesting.

"So that is your shikai." I say.

"Yup. I'm afraid this won't go on much longer." He smiles and waves his trident at me, causing water to rush towards me.

My eyes widen and I jump, just barely escaping the torrent. I extend my hand in front of myself "Bakudo number 21, Sekeinton!" A blast of red smoke explodes around me.

 _Gotta end this, fast!_

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I look at Lieutenant Omaeda, both of us panting heavily. He managed to get me good a few times, and my left hand is currently stifling the blood flowing from my right side, and I can't help but limp a bit.

Fortunately, he is just as worn down. His speed caught me off guard at first, but he still bears cuts along his chest, legs, and left arm.

"This is getting us nowhere." I say. "We're evenly matched, really." I heave a breath, the wound in my side really bugging me.

"You think we're even?" He asks as he smirks. "I haven't even begun!"

He shunpos behind me, and I twist and block with my zanpakuto. "Nothing that I can't handle. In fact," I take my hand off my side and level it at his chest as I press my sword harder against his shikai. "Hado number 1, Sho."

Omaeda yells as he is pushed back several feet, off balance, in I slice upward at his chest, cutting deeply. He yells and bats me away.

I yell as my side burns from the strike, quickly replacing my hand there.

I blink as Omaeda appears above me, about to crush me. I roll away, but before I can react, he appears beside me again, and I jump back. He keeps pressing me, never giving me a moment to catch my breath, leaving me on the defensive.

After a while, I swing my zanpakuto and force him back.

"I was hoping I could beat you without this, but it seems I can't." I say as I put my hand on my sword. "Blow, **Kogarashi!" (Wintry Wind)**

I stand there as dust whips up around me. It has been a long time since I've been forced into a corner like this.

When the dust settles, I watch as Lieutenant Omaeda's eyes widen. I don't see why he's surprised. My shikai is still a sword, though now it's made out of ice, as is the new armor that travels up my sword arm. Cold seems to emanate from it.

"Kogarashi." I say. "This is my zanpakutos shikai form. Would you like a demonstration?"

I move behind him, moving so quickly he can't follow. He whirls at the last second and blocks with his wrecking ball. Frost begins to creep across his shikai. I shunpo behind him and swing again. He blocks again at the last moment, and frost creeps over it even more.

He manages to push me off and swing his shikai at me, which I calmly block with my armguard. I use my sword to pin his wrecking ball to my armor, which is admittedly difficult to do, considering both my sword and armor are on the same arm.

Frost creeps over his shikai at a fast pace, quickly covering it and making it look like a big spiky snowball.

"You want to know my shikai's ability?" I ask calmly. I shove him backward. "Firstly," I bring the hilt of Kogarashi to the wound in my side, letting the frost to coat my wound, effectively stopping the bleeding and freezing the nerve receptors. "She has the ability to stop any wounds from affecting me. Secondly," I charge forward and slash at him. He quickly brings up his shikai and blocks, still on one knee. "She also freezes other zanpakutos, making them brittle, which, in turn," I push through his shikai, shattering it. "Makes them easy to break."

Omaeda stares at my sword, inches from his face. Then he looks me in the eye.

"You pass." He says, looking very surprised.

 _Oh. Heck. Kyoji will be pissed at me…_

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

"This is actually kind of fun." Ikkaku says. "You're not half bad."

I say nothing as I heave in a breath. Both of us are pretty well battered, and Ikkaku has already released his shikai. I have a cut above my left eye. Shallow, but it bleeds so much I can't see out of my left eye, and I can't wipe it away, because then he will attack me.

He has several cuts on his torso, forming a bloody W; though it's ragged; and a cut on his thigh, and a deep wound in his upper left arm. I am even worse off.

My arms shake from holding my zanpakuto so much while my upper arms have several cuts. His three jointed spear also caught me off guard and hit me in the side, so now I have a profusely bleeding wound in my side.

So, leaning towards Ikkaku.

"I don't," I say as I heave more breaths, "Think, that this, will go on, for much, longer."

"No, but it was an interesting fight. Whatever happens, you pass." He balances his spear on his shoulder and gives a thumbs up.

 _Kyoji will be mad. But, nothing left but to go all out._

I shunpo behind him and swing as hard as I can. No surprise, he blocks and disjoints his spear again. I back up in a panic, then I notice something.

 _Yes! I could use that!_

He reconnects his spear-pole, whatever it is. I charge again, and he blocks, but this time, he takes his left arm and hits me in the stomach. I gasp and stumble backwards.

"Hado number 1, Sho." I manage to gasp out. He grunts as my kido pushes him back. I suck in a breath, having the wind knocked out of me, didn't help at all.

I glare at Ikkaku, and let out a growl.

"Time to end this." I say. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!"

Six bars of light slam into Ikkaku's midsection, pinning his spear arm to his side, effectively immobilizing him.

I shunpo above him and swing down, just barely stopping a hair from his head. "You lose." I whisper before he breaks out of the kido.

"High level kido. Powerful, for a student; even if it is rather weak considering that it's a high level; but compared to the way of Squad Eleven, pitiful." He says. "Using kido takes from the joy of combat. You are a good fighter, but you wouldn't make it in Squad Eleven."

"I think I'd do fine." I growl back. "I only used kido when you hit me. I was annoyed at you." I sway before falling over.

"If there is no victor, I suppose you pass." Ikkaku mutters.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

I stand across from the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, breathing even more heavily than before. I growl when I feel Isamu release his shikai, and narrow my eyes when Aiko's spiritual pressure all but vanishes.

I turn my head to where Aiko was fighting, and see Third Seat Madarame pick her up and take her out of the field, hopefully to the infirmary.

"Don't worry, Kyoji." Isamu calls as he walks by. "I'll make sure she's fine." I narrow my eyes and glare at him. He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head before heading out.

I return my attention to Kaien. He's taken quite the beating. Bloody, heaving torso, one arm limp at his side, and a wound in his stomach.

Of course, I'm covered in marks as well. One leg nearly out of commission, a bloody wound in my shoulder, and a nice slash on the left half of my face.

"You feel more like a Captain class than a Lieutenant class." I comment.

"So do you!" He returns cheerfully. I shake my head and chuckle, letting a real smile across my face for the first time in a while. He's a force all to himself, almost like-.

I control my face and mind and go back to a blank slate. Nobody is allowed in my head anymore.

"Shall we end this in a single strike?" I ask preparing to charge.

"Sounds good to me." Kaien replies, readying to charge as well. "And afterwards, I'll take you out for a cup of sake, you deserve it. Either way, you pass merit."

I grunt, though honestly I am not happy.

We both gather what little we have left of our reiatsu, and leap at each other. One looking on would only have seen a flash before we appeared on the opposite side of each other.

I stand there, calmly looking at the far wall.

* * *

 **Omaeda's POV**

I watch in shock as blood spurts out of Lieutenant Kaien's back, chest, legs, and arms, before he collapses. I look at his opponent, who still holds the position of a strike. Blood spurts out of his back, chest, legs, and arms as well.

"Dang it." He says before collapsing.

I stare in shock for a moment before going over and picking them both up.

"Guess I should take them to the infirmary." I mutter.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 7. Hope all of you like it. Oh, and to those who are following and favoriting my story, please review. Even if you aren't, still please review.


	9. Chapter 8:Training

**A/N:** Hey, fanfictioners! I guess this is chapter eight. In my mind, I cannot see where this story is gonna end. I can see some things, but most of it's a surprise. The characters in my head are annoying like that. So, I'm along for the ride, somewhat, as you guys/gals are.

Later, and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Training**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 45**

I groan as I wake, feeling no pain whatsoever, just a little stiffness. I open my eyes and look around.

 _Huh. Where am I?_ I wonder. Stormy gray clouds above a range of mountains. A natural and unnatural setting all in one, as the beauty of the scenery seems almost unreal.

"Where am I?" I wonder aloud. I stand up, and then look at myself. I give a little start of surprise, seeing that I'm back in my white suit. My hands dart up to my face and hair to see if I really am back in my hollow form.

But, to my own confusion, my mask isn't present, and my hair's still short.

"What's happening?" I ask nobody.

"So, you're here after all this time." A deep voice says behind me. I whirl to see a man in a black suit with a seemingly ragged long black coat balancing on top of a sword. I look at his face. Nothing much. Stubble, shoulder length brown hair, shades. Nothing familiar though.

"Who're you?" I ask in curiosity. "Where am I?"

"The first question shall be answered in time, but as to the second, you are in your own mind." He replies.

"What?" I say in surprise. I look around. "Really? How curious."

"You should know why you're here." He says darkly.

"Huh?" I ask. "I have no idea. The last thing I remember is collapsing after my fight with Lieutenant Kaien."

"Exactly." He says, confusing me further. "You lost." _Oh, I see._ "You lost for the first time in years. You failed to protect those close to you, and you failed to survive."

"It was only a mock battle, sheesh." I mutter.

"And your lack of focus and determination is what got her killed." He says.

I freeze. _How could he-He couldn't know about that, how, why?_ "What're you talking about?" I ask.

"You lacked the determination to hone your strength, believing that you could save them all on your own." He says harshly. "But you only managed to save Aiko and Isamu, while she died!"

"Shut up." I snarl, drawing my blade.

"PROVE TO ME YOU'RE WORTHY OF ME!" He roars before he charges, drawing a long white blade.

I yell and charge back, swinging my asauchi blade, which he blocks. I disengage his blade and swing as fast as I can, increasing the force each time, while he simply seems to be easily blocking with one hand on the sword.

I roar before swinging hard enough to lift him into the air, throwing him back several yards. Then he charges me and swings. To my surprise, it takes most of my strength to combat his easy swing.

* * *

 **Several Months Later…**

I shout as or blades clash again and again, neither of us giving in or backing down.

He whirls and swings hard enough to knock my blade out of my hands. "Find your real power! This that you fight with is nothing but a shadow!" He yells at me, slicing my chest and shoving me back.

 _Hardly a shadow? But I'm using every ounce of strength I have… Wait, he said find my real power… Some of my instructors called zanpakutos 'real power', does he mean, that I need to find my zanpakuto? But, I'm a hollow, I couldn't have one!_ I groan as I dodge his swing, which creates a hole in the ground.

All or nothing.

I stretch my senses to the limit, allowing my reishi sensors to go overdrive. I stand there as ribbons float up through the ground around me, looking at each one in turn. A red one snags my eye, and I snatch it.

I smirk. "Got ya." I mutter. "Now to find ya."

I head off running to the east, following the soul ribbon.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

I dodge again as he relentlessly pursues me. _Doesn't he have any manners?_

I run up to the mountain the ribbon is leading, quickly shunpoing to where the ribbon ends. I run inside the, only word I can think of is dojo.

I very nearly break the walls as I open and slam the seemingly paper like sliding door. I calmly walk into the central room of the building and look at the sight before me.

A white bladed zanpakuto with dark black feathers decorating the hilt, and an almost imperceptible black edge.

I walk over to it and sit next to it, before lightly running my hand over the blade. It feels cold, deadly, even just barely touching it. I grip the hilt, just barely standing before a wave of reiatsu so powerful blows through me that the entire building I'm in and half the mountain as well is simply obliterated.

I open my eyes, as I had closed them the moment I felt the rush of power, and see myself practically floating on nothing.

I turn around and see him. Standing on his sword which is floating on nothing.

"I understand now." I say quietly.

"Become stronger, Kyoji Kuramoto, and prove that you are worthy to wield me. Protect what is dearest to you." He says. "My name is…"


	10. Chapter 9: Assigned

Hey, it's me!

Who else would it be? Anyway, this is chapter 9, so, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Assigned**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 45**

I groan as I wake up, this time from discomfort and pain. I open my eye to find myself in a medical bed. But not in the school infirmary.

 _Umm… Where exactly am I?_

"Oh, you're awake." Somebody says. I turn to see a tall female. Short, messy silver hair, with two little braids on the right side of her face, dark gray eyes, and little dangling red earrings.

Personally I find them distasteful, but, that's just me.

"Where am I?" I croak; my voice seemingly very rusty. I cough a bit after I finish. I look up after I'm done to see her holding a cup of water out to me. "Thanks." I say as I accept it.

"You're in Squad Four." She answers while I'm drinking.

 _That explains why I can't figure where I am._ I think. _But if I'm here, where's Isamu, and Aiko?_

I finish the water and open my mouth to ask, when something strikes me. "When did you get in here, you weren't in here when I woke up, I would've sensed you."

She colors a little. "I was simply paying attention to your reiatsu; anybody would've noticed if they'd been doing so." She says.

I shake my head, not taking my eye off her. "Not even Isamu and Aiko would have noticed it." Then something else strikes me. I raise my left hand to my face, to feel bandages.

"Kaien managed to cut your face badly." She explains as I look at her. "Don't!" She yells as I begin to remove the bandages. "You aren't…" She trails off as she sees my face spotless. "Impossible." She mutters. "You should at least have a scar."

I twist my head till I crack my neck, then sigh in relief. "I have always been a fast healer." I say as I open my eyes and let my left get used to the light.

Once it has, I return my gaze to the as of yet unnamed person. My eyes immediately light upon her Lieutenants badge, making me raise my eyebrow slightly.

"So, you're a Lieutenant?" I ask.

She blinks, then winces slightly as she realizes she never introduced herself. "Sorry, I'm Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad Four."

"The backbone of the Soul Society, though many don't like you cause you don't have the best fighters. The name's Kyoji Kuramoto, though I believe you probably knew that." I sigh as I close my eyes and lean back. "But why was I even brought here? I wasn't hurt very badly, neither should Kaien have been."

This seems to make her pause. "You two expended an incredible amount of reiatsu each, which took a toll on your souls. You both nearly killed yourselves." She says after a bit.

I grunt in agreement, then groan as I recognize the two spirit pressures barreling towards Squad Four.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, they can be a little barbaric." I say quietly. I hear her take a few steps away from the door, moments before it bursts open to reveal two very energetic shinigami.

"KYOJI!" They both yell just before Aiko practically leaps onto the bed, hugging me to death.

"Ah, Aiko, he's turning blue." Isamu points out, ever calm, after a few minutes.

Aiko leaps backwards, almost crashing into Isamu, in an attempt to get away from me as fast as she can.

I calmly take in several deep breaths, quietly regaining all I had lost, as Aiko stammers out apologies, and Isamu waits till I'm actually paying attention.

"So, what's gone on that you felt the need to kill me?" I ask.

Isamu and Aiko blink in surprise. "But, Kyoji, don't you know?" Aiko asks.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You've been unconscious for over a month and a half." Isane calls from her place in the side of the room. I blink as I hear the news.

"So, how've you guys been?" I ask, letting the issue that I've been unconscious for a while slip off my shoulder.

Both Isamu and Aiko turn away, looking slightly guilty.

"Ikindamadefourthseatinmysquad!" Aiko practically screams.

I blink as I translate. I raise my hand, and Aiko flinches, before I ruffle her hair a bit. She looks at me with slightly watered eyes to see me smiling.

"Well done!" I congratulate her. "But back up a step, what Squad's did you two get assigned to?"

"I was assigned to Squad Ten." She mutters. "The Fourth Seat heard that I survived a battle with Ikkaku Madarame-sama, and he wanted to test me. Captain Shiba-sama came by and heard the fight going on, so he came and watched. After I beat the Fourth Seat, he came out and told me I was the new one. I didn't even do that much."

"She's being modest, she kicked the guy into the floor." Isamu states quietly. "Both literally and figuratively. I got assigned to Squad Nine. Captain Tosen asked me to face off with his Third Seat shortly after, and beating him was easy. I didn't even need shikai."

"Nicely done, both of you." I say. "I'm sure we all know what will happen when I'm assigned."

They both nod. "You won't even try for a seat, even if you're ordered, you'll refuse." They say together.

I smile brightly, even if it's false. "And who ever said you didn't know me?" I ask cheerily. They give a laugh before I shove them by their heads. "Now get outa here, I need my beauty sleep."

They crack up after I say that.

"See ya, Kyoji." They call as they leave. I chuckle fondly.

"Kids." I say. I look at Isane, who still stands in the corner. "So, how may I help you today, Lieutenant?"

She jumps, as if expecting I'd forgotten about her. "I'll need to run some tests before we declare you ready to fight again, so I'll have to ask you to remain here for a moment." She says. I nod, looking away, and then she hesitates for a moment before she leaves.

Once I feel her reiatsu far enough away that she can't hear me, I speak.

"How may I help you today, Captain Fon?" I say, leaning back and closing my eyes. I wait for a moment before light footsteps approach the side of my bed.

"How did you sense me?" She asks coldly.

I open my eyes and look at her. Short, is the first word that pops into my mind. Messy short black hair, and dark eyes, and she wears the Captain's haori.

"You hid in the place _everybody_ would think to look, and finding you the way you hid your reiatsu? Child's play." I say bluntly.

She glares at me, seeming very irked by my audacity. I close my eyes again. "Did you need something, Captain?" I ask.

"No." She replies after a little. She leaves through the window a moment after. I wait for a few minutes, and then Lieutenant Kotetsu comes back in.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get your tests done and you'll be fit to leave." She informs me.

"Okay." I say as I get up. I begin to walk towards the door when I realize something. "Where's my shirt?" She points towards a chair, where I see my shirt as well as my sash and my sword.

I get and pull on my shirt and tie on my sash and sword.

"Let's go, then." I say as I follow her out.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

 _How coincidental._ I think as I see Lieutenant Kaien walk towards Squad One as Aiko and I leave Squad Four.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" I call. Kaien turns and sees me. He smiles.

"Has Kyoji woken up yet?" He asks. I nod. "Good. I'm about to go give my report to the Head Captain, because apparently putting me in a coma wasn't good enough to pass."

"No surprise." I reply.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Aiko says shyly. I roll my eyes inwardly, wondering why she's always so shy around others.

"Hey, Aiko, right?" He asks. She nods. "And you're Isamu?" I nod. "I heard from Captain Unohana that you've made Third Seat in Squad Nine and that you've made Fourth Seat in Squad Ten." He points to each of us in turn. We nod. "Congrats, both of you. You've achieved shikai, right Isamu?" I nod. "Then you could probably make Lieutenant, if you wanted."

I shake my head at that.

"You don't want to?" He asks. I nod. "I know the feeling. I accepted my position grudgingly, if I'm honest. Anyways, I must be on my way. Have a good day." He waves and walks off.

"Bye!" Aiko calls, waving back. I give him a nod. We begin to walk in the direction of our own Squads. Once I part with Aiko, I begin to wander around, losing myself in thought.

 _Why was the Captain of Squad Two with Kyoji? Is she thinking about adding him to her Squad? I do not think he would appreciate it, honestly. Though, I do wonder where he'll be assigned…_ I walk into somebody while I'm lost in thought, and stumble back, as he doesn't give an inch.

"Lost in thought, Third Seat Einer?" He asks. I look at him and stand up immediately.

"My apologies, Captain Tosen." I say. "I was indeed lost in thought."

"Just try to avoid running into people next time. If I didn't know you usually have good reason to be lost in thought, I might give you a punishment for running into me, like cleaning the latrines with Squad Four." He says.

"And we both know that I will do it, if you order." I reply coolly.

"Yes." He agrees. "Now go on your way. You need to finish your work."

"Yes Captain." I say before I head in.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I roll my shoulders as I leave Squad Four.

 _Well, if I don't have a Squad, maybe I should just go exploring for now…_ I think before walking down the street.

I wander for a good half an hour before a hell butterfly flutters in front of my face. I hold out my index finger, and it lands on it.

"Kyoji Kuramoto, report to Squad One Captain Yamamoto's reception room." It relays.

I roll my eyes before jumping onto one of the roofs, and shunpoing across the seireitei.

I jump down in front of Squad One and walk through till I find The Captain Generals place. I walk through the door calmly.

I walk up behind Lieutenant Kaien and stop, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Kyoji Kuramoto." The Captain General calls. "You have passed your trial. I welcome you to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"I'm honored." I reply calmly. "Which Squad has requested me?"

"You think that a Squad has already requested you?" Yamamoto asks me, looking me in the eye. I shake my head.

"I know that one has. I beat a Lieutenant, and Lieutenant Kaien at that. If they haven't asked for me, and they have, I'll be surprised." I state resolutely.

The Captain General nods. "You have been requested by Squad Two. The special forces Squad." He says.

"Well, that explains her visit." I mutter. "Thank you. Permission to be dismissed."

Yamamoto growls. "Granted."

I turn on my heel and walk out.

Once I get out of Squad One, I speak. "I can tell you're following me, Captain. Care to tell me why a mere recruit has your interest twice in the same day?" I say as I continue walking.

"Simple." She says as she comes up next to me. "You defeated a Lieutenant. One of the best, if not the best in the Thirteen Squads, that interests me."

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask. I feel her blade pressed against my neck.

"Show respect." She growls.

I bat her sword away with my own. "Earn it yourself." I reply. "I won't give respect just because you're a Captain."

"Hey, Kyoji-san!" Kaien calls from behind us. I look over my shoulder to see Kaien jogging after us. "I still owe you a drink." He says once he's caught up with us. "Are you busy?"

I glance at my new Captain. "Not that I know of." I say. Captain Fon just waves her hand.

"I have no use for you at the moment. Just be ready for practice tomorrow morning." She says before she leaves.

"Yup, I'm free." I say.

"Great! Let's go!" He says before walking down the street. I calmly catch up with him and follow him through several turns till we reach a bar. I raise an eyebrow at the thought of it. "Come on!" He urges me, waving me to follow.

I blink.

 _How exactly did he get from right beside me to ten feet in front of me?_

I shrug and follow him in. Kaien drops me off at a table and goes to get the sake.

I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Busy day?" A familiar voice behind me asks. I turn to see Fifth Seat Abarai.

"Not really. I just woke up in Squad Four and then was told that I'm assigned to Squad Two, and then I met my Captain, and it's just been annoying." I say.

"Sounds like it wasn't so bad." He says as he sits in another chair at my table. "Do you mind?"

"Nope." I say. "It's not that it is bad, simply annoying. I have just had my first day outside the academy. Unless you count the forty five or so where I was unconscious. Which I don't." I take a breath. "So, what can I do for you, Fifth Seat Abarai?"

"I'm off duty; call me Renji, Kyoji-san." He says.

"Oh, Kyoji-san, I see you've made a friend out of Fifth seat Abarai-san." Kaien says as he returns with two drinks. He slides one over to me. I stare at the liquid, before picking the cup up.

"We're acquaintances." I correct. "Nothing more."

"Aren't we all?" Kaien points out. I nod, not looking up. "Well, welcome to the Court Guard Squads, Kyoji!"

"Hear, hear." Renji says. I raise my glass in accordance with the toast, then down it in one gulp.

"Now what?" I ask.

"This is usually when people start conversing and drinking more." Kaien replies happily, pouring me another cup from a bottle I didn't know he had. "So, how have things been in the seireitei, Renji-san?"

"It has all been relatively quiet, if I'm honest." Renji says. "Nothing of any great significance is happening in the world of the living, and the Soul Society has been peaceful all around, so works been just about usual."

"So, I missed a month and a half of paperwork for nothing." Kaien says as he drinks. "Well, at least my job will be easy. Kyoji-san, how do you feel about being assigned to Squad Two?"

I shrug. "I don't honestly care. It's not like working in any of the Squads will provide me with a challenge." I point out.

Kaien nods. "Probably not." He says, downing another shot. "But you might find Captain Fon's methods fun."

"I doubt it." I say.

"Well, maybe on your days off you could have a friendly bout with one of us." Renji suggests. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "It might be more interesting than to just go through the motions in Squad Two."

"Maybe." I admit. "But only if the two of you fought together."

"Together?" Kaien asks. "You could barely beat me! And it wasn't even a win!"

"You released shikai, which is illegal in the seireitei proper unless in times of war." I point out. "If you hadn't, we both know I'd have beaten you." I drink my second glass of the night.

"Maybe." Kaien admits. "But I wasn't going all out. You can't stand that." I look at him.

"We'll see about that." I say. "So, Renji." I look at the red haired Fifth Seat. "How is life as a Seated Officer?"

"Not too bad." He says. "The status gets to some people's heads, though, and the paperwork can be excessive at times, but, all in all, it isn't bad."

"Got to your head. The day you visited the Academy you demanded my respect, as if you deserved it." I point out.

"Do I not?" He asks, looking slightly ticked.

"No." I reply resolutely. "You don't. I judge people and give them respect based on the content of their character. And yours, well, yours is not looking good, Renji."

Renji tenses. "Look, I know we haven't had the smoothest of relations, but if you can bear to start over, I can do better." He says.

"Prove it to me now. First impressions only work once, Renji, and I don't do them twice. You did it, and then you said that we could choose our opponents, which turned out to be a lie, and it sent me to Squad Four for a month and a half." I say evenly.

Renji doesn't reply.

"Hey, at least you got a cup of sake for your troubles." Kaien interjects.

I grunt. "Hear, hear." I say, drinking my third glass of the night.

Turns out it would be my last.

"Kyoji Kuramoto!" Somebody calls. I turn to see Lieutenant Omaeda. "Get over here."

"See you later, gents." I say, tipping my imaginary hat to them. I walk out of there over to the Lieutenant of Squad Two. "What can I do for you?"

"Follow me." He says. He leads me pasts several turns, trying to get me lost really. He took the same corner six times before he actually led me to the place he wanted me to come to. A pit.

I look down into the pit. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask calmly.

"You dared to question no less than three Lieutenants, and insult a Captain." He looks at me. "You must be disciplined."

"Why?" I ask. I don't get an answer.

Omaeda draws his blade and swings at me. I stop it with my left hand. His eyes widen in shock.

"You can't hurt me, Lieutenant. Give it up." I say. He narrows his eyes and swings at me again.

Instead of bothering with dealing with this guy, I just shunpo away from the fight. He yells for me to get back there, but I keep running.

The Captain was watching. I don't want to be a Lieutenant.

* * *

Yeah, that happened.

Anyways, I update sometime. See ya'll later.


	11. Chapter 10: Life in Two

**A/N:** Hey, what's up? I'm going away for the weekend to a place where tech isn't allowed, so I'll not respond to pm's or reviews in that time frame.

See all of you later.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Life in 2**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 45**

 _Swing. Swing. Hit. Hit. Some form of exercise._

My word, this is so BORING. I hoped that Captain Fon would at least have some challenging drills, but these are nothing short of cakewalk.

And I have another half hour of it.

How blasted grand.

* * *

 **Three hours later…**

I sit on the floor of my room. To most people surprise, I would actually enjoy sleeping on the floor, and nowhere else, simply because… I like the floor. Lieutenant Omaeda got a lot of stuff here. Floor heating, automatic doors, air cooling and heating…

I'm still wondering why shinigami like this type of stuff.

I open my eyes in time to see a hell butterfly land on my nose.

 _Kyoji, come to the Squad Six training grounds, I want to test your combat skills._

The hell butterfly takes its leave, and I leave my room after grabbing my zanpakuto.

Renji Abarai wants to test me.

* * *

 **At Squad Six…**

"How's life in Two?" He asks once I arrive in Squad Six's training area.

"Boring." I say bluntly. "The morning routine provided me with no challenge." Renji grins.

"Well, maybe I can spice it up a bit." He says, drawing his sword and standing about ten feet away from me. I say nothing as I draw my zanpakuto.

Renji yells and charges me. I block his strike without flinching as it stops an inch from my face. I push him off and swing with half of my strength. Renji blocks it, and grunts as the ground beneath him fractures. His eyes widen and he shunpos behind me.

I twist and block his strike, before turning and blocking the next.

From Aiko.

"Hello, Aiko." I say as I push her off and turn to bat Renji's sword away. I jump back and look at the two of them. "Shouldn't you be in Squad Ten, Aiko?"

"Captain Shiba gave me permission to use her for this test." Renji answers for her. I nod before charging her. I swing, which she ducks beneath, aiming for my arm. I twist gracefully to block Renjis next strike, evading her sword.

I kick Aiko in the stomach, sending her backwards with a light amount of force. I turn my attention to Renji long enough to block his sword and cut his upper left arm. He grunts as I swing at him again, this time lifting him off his feet.

I turn and slam my blade into Aiko's, cracking the earth beneath her feet, when a final contestant joins the fray.

I back flip twice to avoid the strikes from Captain Shiba. I stop and sheath my sword, causing my opponents to pause.

"Even I am not foolish enough to try and combat a Captain." I say calmly, looking into Shiba's eyes. "What may I do for you?"

"I just saw you fighting my Fourth Seat, nearly breaking her sword. I had to help, as I am her Captain." He says. "You're Kyoji Kuramoto, correct?" I nod. "Nice to meet you, I'm Isshin Shiba, Captain of Squad Ten. Aiko has said many good things about you."

I nod. "I have the honor of Aiko speaking well of me. She is a great fighter, and a better person. I'm honored." I say.

Aiko laughs and runs over to me. Fortunately, she had sheathed her sword.

She tackle hugs me. I grunt and fall over. "Almost all in thanks to you!" She says cheerily.

I chuckle and mess with her hair.

"Not really." I deny. "You put in all the effort. I just helped refine it a bit."

"Still, thanks again!" She says as she gets up and shunpos off.

I stand up and dust off my shihakusho and turn to the two remaining combatants. "Will you be needing me any further?"

They both shake their heads. I nod, before shunpoing off myself.

* * *

I walk through the streets of the rukongai district directly outside the west gate.

I look at the small town with a mixture of disinterest and compassion. Disinterest because, well, they're just ordinary. Compassion…

Because they have small world lives. Nothing special. And if they're attacked they are practically helpless, unlike the shinigami in the seireitei. Then again, they do have lives that are better than those who are in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and its affiliations.

I almost envy them.

But, I did choose to enter the seireitei, even if I'm stuck here now. I have too many responsibilities to people.

I turn and head back in past the west gate area. I sigh as I rejoin the seireitei.

What can I say; the life of a technically adolescent shinigami is very stressful.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

 _I wonder how Kyoji's first day in the Squads is going…_ I wonder as I walk through the streets towards where Aiko and I meet once we both get off duty.

I walk past the entrance to a small more natural area just outside the seireitei, to be met by a flying tackle hug.

"Isamu!" Aiko cries, delighted. I gasp as I try to regain the breath she is still crushing out of me.

"Aiko, he's suffocating." Kyoji calls. Aiko detaches herself from me in a hurry, causing me to gasp in order to survive. I hear distantly apologies coming from Aiko, but this happens too often for me to be annoyed by it.

Heck, she is one of my best friends for a reason.

"I don't think he's listening Aiko." Kyoji points out after a while. Aiko stops talking and I blink before sitting up.

"Isamu?" She asks quietly.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Why is it that we seem to be a big deal for beating Ikkaku-sama and Omaeda-sama?" She asks me. I lean back and groan.

"I don't know. I suppose it's impressive when somebody without a shikai can stand up to somebody of Ikkaku Madarames level." I reply. "And beating a Lieutenant is by no means a simple feat. Doing it with ease is even more unprecedented. We just have done things that are uncommon. It doesn't mean we're a big deal."

"But it does mean you're different." Kyoji says, sitting against the only tree in the area. "And that might be a bad thing, or it could be a good thing. It depends on how you look at it. But it _is_ a big deal. Nobody can do that while they're still students, and you've done it."

Aiko remains silent, staring at the ground for a few minutes.

"Kyoji, can you help us to get better?" She asks after a while.

"Huh?" He asks, surprised. "Why are you asking me? Both of you are better at this than I am when you are holding nothing back. You should ask people from your Squad. If not the Lieutenant, then the Third Seat, or maybe the Captain. He didn't seem like he'd mind too much."

Kyoji folds his arms over his chest and leans back onto the tree.

I barely contain all my sarcastic remarks. Kyoji has always been able to beat us, even working together, we aren't a match. But, the both of us have been training while he's been unconscious, so we might have a chance.

We just sit, with Aiko doing most of the talking, and Kyoji and I talking as little as possible, for a few hours, just to while away the day.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I hear Aiko yawn after a while and open my eyes. Aiko is rubbing her eyes, and looks really sleepy, while Isamu has a sense of alertness.

Which means they're both really tired.

"Do you two want to get some sleep?" I ask. They both look at me before nodding. "C'mon. We ought to get back to the seireitei." I hop up and begin walking.

Aiko groans in protest, which makes me stop and turn around. "Can we sleep out here?" She asks, giving me the big begging doe eyes.

"No." I answer firmly.

"Pleeeeeeeaaase?" She begs. I shake my head, not budging an inch. "Please, Kyoji, for… For her sake? It is the one year…" She trails off. I suppose that the look on my face would terrify anybody who doesn't know me.

But she does. She stands up and walks over to me before wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry." She murmurs. I clench my teeth as I try not to show the emotion roiling beneath the surface.

Isamu comes up behind Aiko and puts a hand on her shoulder. She steps to the side, keeping her left arm around me, and extending her other to Isamu. He joins the little circle, putting an arm around both myself and Aiko.

I hesitate before putting my arms around them. We look at each other from our loose circle.

"One purpose." Isamu says.

"One heart." Aiko whispers.

"One family." I finish after a moment. I look at them both with sad eyes. "Yes, Aiko, we can sleep here tonight. I'll take first watch." I break the circle and jump into the trees' branches.

I don't wait long before the muttering starts. I tune them out and sweep the landscape.

* * *

Chapter after this is going to be about fifty years later. I wouldn't be able to stand writing for fifty years of experiences. Anyways, I'm not posting this weekend, so see ya when I do.

~Boyy2k


	12. Chapter 11: Everything's Changed

**A/N:** Sup. I know that I'm kind of bad with keeping up with updating, but I like to make sure my fan fictions are perfect before updating them nowadays...

Sorry, but still, I'm gonna try to update a little more often than I used to.

Later.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Everything's Changed…**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 90**

It's been decades since we got into the Court Guard Squads. In that whole time, I've gone back to Hueco Mundo fourteen times, and become good friends with Harribel and Grimmjow.

In my time in the Soul Society, I still haven't actually gotten a Seat. I have denied my Captain every time she's ordered me to, and it's gotten me several bruises and many bloody noses. Aiko and Isamu are now both Third Seats, with Aiko pretty much filling in for Lieutenant Matsumoto, who barely does her work.

Both of them are almost as formidable as Captains, and I don't even think they've achieved Bankai.

But they left on a mission about two years ago, somewhere in the world of the living. Something about hunting down rogue shinigami. I haven't heard from them since.

I have become the guy who does everything in Two. Well, everything that nobody else wants to do. I run the papers to all the other Squads, and I clean the weapons, and the halls.

And Renji is a common sparring partner with me. He and I have become good friends. Not too close, not too far apart, but just enough for my liking. And he recently got promoted to Lieutenant.

And while he was here, Captain Shiba became a regular drinking friend of mine. But he disappeared around nineteen years ago.

And don't forget that I am a fairly good fighter.

And I love to fight.

"Kuramoto!" A voice calls. I look over my shoulder to see one of my friends.

"I need you to do something for me." Renji says.

"What do you need?" I ask, turning to face him.

"A friend of mine is on assignment in the world of the living, and I need you to check up on her, and if you can, get her back into the seireitei." He says, all in one breathe.

"You mean Rukia?" I ask. He nods. "I swear, have you already forgotten that she's a friend of mine as well?" He looks up into the air before face palming. "You honestly need to keep track of those that know each other." I almost laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh." He growls, letting his arrogance and anger seep in a little.

"Alright." I say. "I'll ask Captain Fon for permission to go into the world of the living and ask Captain Ukitake for permission to enter a place under Squad Thirteen's jurisdiction, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Kyoji." He says before turning to walk off. I turn in the direction of Squad Two, and stop before I run into Captain Zaraki.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" I ask him. He glares at me in a way that most men would start sweating under. But, most men aren't Hollows.

"Nothing." He growls after a moment, before walking past me. I continue walking towards Squad Two.

When I reach it, I head for the training area first. I hear Captain Fon calling commands long before I enter. Once I do, I wait patiently behind her till she turns around.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I need permission to enter the world of the living." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asks.

"I merely need to check on somebody." I say.

"That's supposed to convince me?" She asks sarcastically.

"No, but when have I ever fooled around?"

"You really just don't."

"So, do you not trust me to do this for the right reasons?"

She doesn't answer for a moment.

"I'll grant you permission, but don't go anywhere out of our jurisdiction without prior permission from that area's Squad Captain." She orders.

"I'll be sure to get permission then." I reply before walking out.

It can get like that a lot, if I'm honest. She and I have a sort of trust/distrust relationship. It can be… Interesting… To say the least. But she hasn't gotten a reason to distrust me yet.

* * *

 **At Captain Ukitakes' abode…**

"Captain Ukitake." I call, lightly rapping on the door.

"Yes?" He asks as he opens the door and pokes his head out, smiling, but still sweating.

"I need to request permission to enter an area under Squad Thirteen's' jurisdiction." I say.

"Hm? Where?" He asks, his smile gone and replaced with a semi curious semi kind expression.

"A small town known as Karakura." I say. "I need to check up on somebody there."

"Rukia, I suppose?" He asks. I nod slowly. "Renji put you up to it?" Another nod. "I already told him that she'll be fine."

"I have my own reasons for wanting to go. Besides, I don't think that we want an order out for her arrest, now do we." I say. "I hear that the Central 46 are leaning towards calling her a traitor worthy of execution and are only a step away from sending out a team to bring her in."

"She's no traitor!" The white haired Captain cries, before coughing blood.

"My apologies Captain, for straining you, but I am beginning to worry that your conviction of her innocence will not change the opinion of the Central 46." I say, genuinely concerned, for both him and Rukia. "I fear for her. I need to find out whether or not she's staying there and ignoring her orders to come back for a reason. Please, Captain Ukitake. If for nothing else, let me do it for Kaien." He looks at me with sad eyes as I mention Kaien's name. I had been there with him, where Metastacia had taken over Kaien and had tried to make him kill Rukia. Fortunately, Rukia had impaled him before that happened.

I had quickly journeyed to Hueco Mundo, but I'd been incapable of finding Metastacia when he reformed there. Kaien believed that some heart is left behind with the people that you die with. Well, by consuming the hollow that had consumed him, I would have gotten all of his heart. And his memories, and his abilities. But that had not happened.

I still wonder where that hollow is. Even though it has been many years…

But that's neither here nor there.

Captain Ukitake sighs. "Very well, you may go check on her. But I ask of you, if you can, bring her back. I also share your concerns for her safety." He says.

"Thank you." I say, bowing slightly. I turn and shunpo off towards Squad Six. I need to ask Captain Kuchiki a favor.

* * *

"Why are you asking to use my family's private senkaimon?" He asks me.

"Because I need this to be as quiet as possible. I don't want Central 46 to rush their verdicts if they hear about what I'm trying to do." I reply steadily. "Besides, isn't she your wife's sister?"

"What of it?" He asks.

"Don't you want to help her if you can, Captain? Are you simply going to stand by while they decide whether or not she's guilty of treason without at least looking into it first?" I ask him.

He stares at me emotionlessly.

"Very well." He says. "I'll let you use the Kuchiki family's senkaimon this time, but next time use the official one." I nod.

* * *

I breathe in deeply and exhale, enjoying the simple air of the world of the living. I look around, before stretching out my reishi sensors to find Kisuke Urahara.

I do need some form of gigai, after all, and I'm not about to ask Squad Twelve. Captain Kurotsuchi has already tried to get me dissected twice.

I find him rather quickly and begin walking through Karakura town, till I come upon his shop. I enter, to see him sitting there, waiting with his hat on.

"So, a shinigami from the Soul Society comes straight here, and I haven't gotten a warning. What could this be about?" He says, looking at me from beneath his hat with a smile on his face.

"I need a gigai." I say simply.

"Why?" He asks, feigning it as an innocent question.

"I can't tell you." I reply. He stares at me.

"Very well. It will take about an hour to make one for you, though, since I wasn't expecting a visitor.

I nod. He gets up and walks to the back of his shop, and I hear something. "Shut up."

"But you have to do your chores." A small voice replies.

A little bit of a tussle seems to ensue, but half of the things said, I don't catch.

I sit next to the wall and lean my head against it, before closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Roughly an hour later…**

I wake up as a cane pokes my head. I look up to see Urahara.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He points out needlessly. "I finished the gigai. Come on." He walks towards the back of his store again. I get up and follow him, to find an eerily accurate representation of me. "What do you think?"

"Creepy, but very good work." I say honestly.

"If it wasn't, what would the point of building it?" He says cheerily. I stare at him. "Get in it already." I look at it before shrugging and getting in.

I open my eyes and sit up before looking down at myself. Jeans, a green t shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Why the leather jacket, anyways?" I ask him.

"I thought that it would go well with you, and it does." He says calmly. "Now why are you here, anyways?"

I look away from him. "I just need to check on some things." I say vaguely.

"Not going to tell, eh?" He asks. "Very well, have fun!"

I feel his eyes on my back as I walk out of the store. He may be correct to not trust me. But he might not be. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

I watch as the Quincy and the orange haired Soul Reaper fight a bunch of hollows. I think that I heard the Quincy say he was using hollow bait? It must not be much, because I can't even smell it. But then again, I am in a gigai.

But I am curious as to why so many hollows are attacking because of it. It seems like it cannot be such a big amount, because the Quincy is talking to himself about how this isn't possible, but it's happening. I look around the entire town.

 _So many people with spiritual pressure around here, but the orange haired soul reaper doesn't seem to know about them all._ I think. I look at Rukia. _Why isn't she helping them out? It's not like she doesn't have a great amount of power—. Wait…_ I look for Rukia's spiritual pressure. And find it. _Why is her spiritual pressure so low? At this level, she can't even sense me, I don't think. No wonder she isn't helping. Oh, nothing to do but to do it._

I run through the streets for one of the largest barrels of spiritual pressure. Several hollows seem to be converging on it with me. How curious.

I barrel through the streets, just in time to see a hollow approaching two teenage girls. It's floating in midair, lots of tentacles, and it is shooting spines everywhere.

I look and see another person. Who's being controlled.

 _Ahhhhhh. A hollow with the ability to control people via her spines. Well, then. Time to protect the little ladies._ I think.

I charge up the side of the building, somehow managing to climb to just above the hollow, before jumping down and slamming it on the head.

It yells in surprise as it crashes into the ground. I jump off of its head and jog over to the two girls.

"You two all right?" I ask them.

"Tatsuki's been hurt!" The only one who appears to be unhurt says, pointing with her free arm to an unconscious black haired girl. And then I notice the amount of people on the ground I somehow missed before.

"Did she do, all of this?" I ask, gesturing to the large amount of unconscious people.

"Mm-hmm." The girl says. I look at her. Long reddish hair, big gray eyes, two flower hairpins, and she's well endowed. Fortunately, such weapons of women are useless against me.

Matsumoto has been trying to get a rise out of me for years. No luck for her yet. Nor ever.

"Look out!" She cries, suddenly looking panicked, as is the girl who's still stuck holding her arm. I drop onto my hands and maneuver my lower body into the air, twisting to catch the spikes shot at me with the insides of my shoes, and redirecting them away from the girl.

I jump off of my hands and face the hollow again. "Hey, girl." I call over my shoulder. "I can't put this beast to rest, and it looks like your friend is down for the count. If you have anything at all." I lunge and hit the other girl who is holding the orange haired girls arm beneath the head, making her slump over, unconscious, before lowering her to the ground. "Now would be a good time."

I reach out a grab a spike from the air, calmly tossing it aside, before charging the hollow and beginning to fight it.

After about thirty seconds, I hear her talk.

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigan, Santen Kesshun, I reject!" She yells. I sneak a peak over my shoulder to see her standing behind a newly minted yellow triangle barrier. I jump onto the hollow head and push off backwards over the barrier.

"Nice power." I comment. She doesn't even listen to me.

"Ayame, Shun'o, Soten Kisshun, I reject!" She yells, and this time an oval shaped barrier appears over the black haired girl. I look at this Tatsuki and blink. Messy black hair, some form of fighting garment, and unlike the girl who has this power to heal, so it seems, as Tatsuki's wounds are closing, she has a small chest. I look back at the hollow, which is just floating there.

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject!" She yells, with a whole lot of anger I didn't expect. A bright line zips through her barrier straight at the hollow, and it goes boom. A barrier created inside of the enemy, then expanding. That would be a very useful ability. Shame.

I let out a low whistle. "Impressive. Nice meeting you." I call as I turn to walk away, just raising a hand as a gesture of goodbye, not looking at her.

"Wait!" She calls. I keep walking. "My name's Orihime, what's yours." I chuckle and just keep walking. "Hey!"

The moment I'm around the corner of the building, I begin to run. I sensed a boom in spiritual pressure that shouldn't be even close to possible. Got to hurry.

* * *

I arrive at the park to see the massive garganta opening, and a giant bonelike hand coming through it.

I groan as I realize that I will probably have to deal with that, since nobody else around is powerful enough. I begin to run as the Gillian begins to come fully into the world of the living. I widen my eyes and have to stop as to not fall over as I see the Quincy with the shingami's sword tied to his head. I cover my mouth to cover up my laughing.

I regain my cool in a moment's notice, before running at top speed, quickly passing Rukia and Urahara, who are watching on the sideline.

"Stop!" Rukia yells at me as I steam by, dead set on the Gillian. I ignore her as I continue my approach.

I watch as the shinigami grabs his sword off of the Quincy's head and begins running. I redouble my efforts and blow past the Quincy, before catching up with the shinigami.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow this." I yell as I take his zanpakuto from his hand and jump on his head, before propelling myself straight at the Gillian. I yell and swing at its mask, breaking it without even breaking sweat.

I calmly swing again from my perch on its nose, breaking the mask wide open.

The Gillian slowly dissipates, and I not so calmly start falling to the end of my brief life as a gigai.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I yell. I grunt as somebody leaps and catches me straight out of the air, before landing and unceremoniously dumping me on my head.

I rub my head as I recover, and recognize the orange haired shinigami, who has now taken his sword back and is glaring at me.

"Thanks." I say as I get up, nod, and turn to walk away.

"Hey!" He calls. I look over my shoulder at him. "How did you do that?" I stare at him.

"I thought everybody could." I reply.

"Hey, you!" Rukia calls from behind the shinigami. "What are you doing here?" She asks as she comes up beside the boy. She gasps, and I give her a lazy grin.

"What's up, half-pint?" I ask, slightly joking. She seizes up.

"I'm not short, I'm just-." She begins to yell at me.

"Short?" I interject. Steam begins to come out of her ears.

"You know this guy, Rukia?" The orange haired shinigami asks. I look at him.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing about you, but now that you mention it, your reiatsu, it isn't even yours." I say, grabbing his attention. "It's Rukia's." I look steadily at him, trying to make him squirm. He just glares back at me. "What would you say, should I tell you that a Soul Reaper giving his or her powers to a human is punishable by death, for both involved?"

"What?" He nearly shouts.

"Ichigo!" Urahara interrupts. "I see you are unharmed. I am glad." He walks over to our little group.

"Ichigo." I say.

"What about it?" Ichigo challenges me.

I nod. "A fine name. 'To protect one thing.'" I say. "That's all."

"Oh, I haven't introduced you two." Rukia says. "Ichigo, this is Kyoji Kuramoto. Kyoji, this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo." I say, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait." He calls. "Just who the hell are you?" I look over my shoulder.

"I'm just somebody who happens to be a messenger for where Rukia comes from. I'm human, but I can see Soul Reaper's and Hollows as well. As you've just seen, when I have somebody's sword, I can easily destroy ones even as powerful as that." I say before turning to leave again. "Rukia, I have a message for you. Come find me when you're ready to here it. But leave strawberry behind."

"I'm not a strawberry!" Ichigo yells.

"Mm-hmm. Oh, and while you're at it, Ichigo, be sure to check on all your friends. I think that Orihime and Tatsuki are fine, for now, but the others may not have fared so well in that hollow attack." I do walk off then. I sense his reiatsu running through the town, trying to find his friends.

 _Idiot. I know he knows some people who are with spiritual pressure, but that doesn't mean that there aren't others. And that guy leaks so much it's practically painting them. Jeez._ I think in frustration. I sigh and fold my hands behind my head, still walking. _Might as well learn the fighting styles in this world while I wait for Rukia._

* * *

Read and review, as usual.

See you later, fanfictioners.

~Boyy2k


	13. Chapter 12:Tatsuki Arisawa

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's been a while, so I thought I'd be nice and put up two chapters! See ya!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Tatsuki Arisawa**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 90**

Handy thing, these… Computers? I don't know. I've only seen something even close to that type of tech in the Research and Development squad, and I'm not about to trade experimentation with the privilege to get a few minutes on them.

So, I had to take a guess and try to find it the hard way. I finally learned how to use, em, Google, after my fifteenth try. I was embarrassed. Then it took seven more tries to find a place.

Did I mention it took me two and a half days to just log on?

So, yeah. It's been a bit, and Rukia still hasn't come to find me.

I walk up to the dojo that I managed to look up on the internet, and sigh. It may be difficult to get in here. I walk up to the door and just walk in.

 _Or maybe not…_ I think. I look around. I only see a single person in this entire building. _Hey, isn't that the girl from a couple of days ago? She looks fine now._

I walk over to where she's doing exercises.

"Hey." I say, surprising her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, standing up and looking at me.

"I was just looking to see if I could join here." I reply, not lying. But maybe not telling the whole truth. I haven't decided yet.

"Signups are on Tuesdays." She says. I tilt my head.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"You don't know what day it is?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I shake my head. "Saturday."

"Huh. Oh well." I say. "I'm Kyoji. What's your name?"

"Tatsuki." She replies, narrowing her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Kyoji."

"Good to meet you too, Tatsuki. Officially, at least." I say.

"Officially?" She asks. "When have you seen me before?"

"Couple of days ago. You were unconscious, while some red-headed chick was being forced to hold a girl named Orihime. I assume you know the two of them?" I ask.

"You?" She gasps, stepping back. "I guess you're the one who distracted that thing from Orihime, and gave her the chance to destroy it." I nod. "You didn't tell her your name." I shake my head. "Why?" I shrug. "You don't speak unless you need to do you?" I give her a lazy half smile. She shakes her head. "Well, thanks for defending her, anyways." I wave my hand.

"No problem. Somebody was in trouble. Who wouldn't of?" I ask.

"Not many people would have. But she said you looked like a good fighter." Tatsuki says. I shrug before turning to leave.

"I'll be back on Tuesday, maybe." I say calmly.

"Hold it." She orders. I look over my shoulder at her. "What do you want with Orihime?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. Then it dawns on me. I glare at her. "Do you think me so vile, Tatsuki? Questioning my honor is a grave offense to me."

"Hmph. That is all you want, isn't it?" She asks accusingly. "Admit it!" I turn and launch a kick at her side. She blocks it and uses it to throw me down behind her. I roll back onto my feet and duck under her kick, before throwing two punches at her upper leg.

No surprise, she manages to dodge it. I block her punch, and grab her arm and pull her in, before head-butting her. She falls over, slightly stunned, and I quickly flip her and pin her arms behind her back.

"Will you apologize for insulting me?" I ask into her ear. She struggles and grunts as she tries to escape my grasp. I glare at her as she glares at me. "Well?" She just keeps glaring at me. "I am well more than strong enough to keep this position for an entire week. Apologize, Tatsuki." She tries to break free again, and I sigh. She's strong, but it isn't enough for her to overpower me with just that.

She stops trying to break free with a huff, letting her head fall to the floor with a very annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Very convincing." I droll, letting much sarcasm leak into it as possible.

"Well, I wonder why?" She retorts, just as sarcastic.

"I don't know, why?" I ask, feigning curiosity.

"Oh, shut up you bastard, I'm not sorry at all." She yells at me. I look at her with a blank expression, and just kind of give off that aura of, _why the frick did you just insult me when that's why you're in this predicament in the first place?_ She just glares at me.

Suddenly, I just start laughing, loosening my grip on her and letting my head hit the ground next to hers, just dying laughing.

I can feel her glaring at me. I try to stop laughing, and almost get there when I look at her again, and just start laughing even more. She looks so mad. I try to bottle it up, and manage to get it down to a snicker in a few moments.

"Sorry bout that." I say, standing up and stepping away from her. She jumps up and glares at me, flushed. I cough several times to prevent myself from laughing. "If you keep glaring at me like that, I'm just going to keep laughing." I inform her, avoiding looking at her.

"Sorry you can't control your own laughter." She bites. I look at her and try not to laugh. I cough several times, before giving up. I start laughing so hard my sides begin to hurt. I fall to my knees, trying in vain to stop myself. I hold my sides, and then fall onto my back, and start gasp laughing. I look at her and she's still glaring at me like that.

A new wave of laughter hits me.

"Please, stop…" I say, trying to speak between laughs. "I'm, gonna, pass, out…"

"Kyoji Kuramoto, I never thought I'd see you laughing even when you were dead." Rukia says, announcing her presence. I am up in a flash, my face a mask of calm. Tatsuki looks surprised, at both Rukia's sudden appearance and my sudden change. "It's not bad. In fact, it's much better than I thought it would be. But how come you never laugh these days?"

"That's none of your concern." I answer, voice level. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, I suppose we must be." She replies. I nod.

I turn to Tatsuki. "Nice to meet you, Tatsuki. I hope we'll get the chance to meet once more." I turn and walk out.

"Hey, Kyoji!" She calls. I walk all the more quickly.

"Kyoji, wait up!" Rukia calls, running after me. Once I cross the corner of the building, I break into a sprint, not really caring whether or not Rukia keeps up. She can find me again. If I make my reiatsu obvious.

* * *

Please tell me what I've done wrong.

Cause I know I've done something wrong.

~Boyy2k


	14. Chapter 13:Preliminary Warning

**A/N:** Well, here's the second chapter, like I said.

Later.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Preliminary Warning**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 90**

I wait near the edge of town, near a small patch of woods, allowing my reiatsu to be visible from ridiculous levels. I must be a beacon for hollows. Jeez.

Rukia runs up to me, panting. "What, is it, Kyoji?" She asks. "You're, never, on, messenger, duty."

"I am right now." I point out. "Therefore I am sometimes on messenger duty." Rukia looks at me, suddenly worried.

"You only, ever, dance around the subject, when you're, worried." She says.

I stay silent for a few minutes, and Rukia catches her breath. "Kyoji, what is it?" She asks.

"It's you, Rukia. You've been gone for so long that they're out for you." I tell her. "Central Forty Six is debating whether or not to send out a team to get you and bring you back to be executed via the sogyoku for treason. Renji asked me to come check up on you, and Captain Ukitake is getting worried. We need you back, or this is going to get very ugly, very soon."

She stays silent.

"I can't go back. Not yet." She says. I tilt my head and look at her questioningly.

"Is this for the boy?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks, surprised. "No, no, no, this has nothing to do with…" She stops as she realizes I'm not buying it. At all. Finally, she nods. "Partly. But it's also that my powers are gone for the moment."

"You could get them back, just ask me to get them back for you." I say. "Cut his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep and it will be over, quick as a pop."

She shakes her head vehemently. "I won't let you kill him!" She yells at me. I level my calm eyes at her angry ones and take an almost derisive tone.

"Rukia, who has the ability to go Soul Reaper, and who doesn't?" I ask her. She drops her gaze. "You can't stop me."

She clenches her fists. "Please." She mutters. "Don't hurt Ichigo."

I huff and get up, before pocketing my hands and walking past her, stopping just when I'm past her.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I'd say you have two days. Tops." I say before I begin to run again.

 _That idiot…_ I think. _She's bound to get herself on death row. I've no doubts of this. Crap. It won't be long before the kill order is put out. I'll need to train the boy if she's taken._

I stop running before I run into Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-san." I say. "Sorry for almost running into you." She glares at me.

"Thanks for just leaving back there." She growls. I just look at her.

"Sorry. I have to go." I say as I walk past her.

"Hold it!" She says. I keep walking. She grabs my shoulder and I twist before grabbing her arm and flinging away from me as if it burns. I look at her emotionlessly.

"Do not touch me." I say before turning around and walking off.

I don't want to deal with her now. She reminds me… Of somebody else. Way too much for my liking.

* * *

I walk around Karakura until I reach a small clinic.

 _Must be a family run clinic, since this looks like it's their house._ I think. I look at the sign and blink. _Kurosaki, huh? Guess this is where Ichigo lives. Might as well meet him officially._

I walk into the Kurosaki clinic.

"Welcome to Kurosaki family clinic!" A very familiar voice yells as he rolls in on a chair, smiling. "How can we help-?"He stops as he looks at me.

"Dad, who is it?" Somebody asks, before a short black haired girl comes around the corner. I look at her, then Isshin. "Uh, dad, who's this guy?" She asks again.

"Huh?" Isshin asks, still off guard.

"Hey, Karin." Somebody calls, whose voice I recognize as Ichigo's. "Who's there?"

"I don't know." She replies. It only takes a moment before he appears behind his sister, I assume.

"Hey you. Who are you?" He asks, acting like he's never seen me before.

I regain my composure. "Nobody of consequence." I say vaguely.

A blond girl only a little shorter than the other comes out from behind Ichigo and looks at me.

"Who are you?" He asks again. I stay silent.

Then Isshin clears his throat.

"This is the son of an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in years, though. Everyone, meet Kyoji Kuramoto." He says. I take my hand out of my jacket pocket and wave at them. "Kyoji, meet my children. The tall one is Ichigo. The one on the left is Karin, and the one on the right is Yuzu. And you already know me."

"Pleasure to see you again, Kurosaki-san." I reply. "And nice to meet you three." Ichigo grunts in reply.

"Eh." Karin replies.

"Hello." Yuzu says.

I smile, but it vanishes quickly.

"Kurosaki-san, I bring word from my family, and I do not believe they should be listening to it." I say to Isshin.

Isshin looks at me seriously. "Ichigo, take Karin and Yuzu out. I need to talk to Kyoji-san."

Ichigo narrows his eyes but doesn't protest, while Karin tries to question me why while I ignore her. Eventually, they leave.

"So, what's this about?" He asks a few minutes later.

"You know your sons questionable activities?" I ask him. He nods. "And you haven't told him who you are?" He shakes his head. "Well, why did you leave?"

"The short answer is I lost my shinigami powers. But, the longer answer is that that night I left for the world of the living unannounced the first time, a Quincy girl saved my life. In turn, she got infected by an extraordinarily powerful hollow, the likes of which, I've only seen a single time prior. But that prior time, I was blessed to get away with my life. As were two other Captains and Two Lieutenants." He pauses to take a breath. "Anyway, the hollow infection spread inside her, and Quincy's have no defense against hollows, so she was nearly overtaken. In order to stop it, I had to get in this gigai and sacrifice my shinigami powers for her life."

"But she died by a hollows hand, nine years ago." I say.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"A feeling. Nine years ago, a lot of Quincy's that weren't purebloods died." I tell him. I don't tell him that I got weaker. I don't know what happened, but even so, I shouldn't tell him. "To this day, I don't know why. But I do know that then she would have been more susceptible to dying and such like that. Do you know which hollow?"

"One called Grand Fisher." He replies.

"Then I hope you regain your powers in time for vengeance." I say before I walk to the door. "And safeguard your son. He may not live long otherwise."

* * *

So, let me know what I did wrong. And the whole Isshin keeping his powers and past hidden from Ichigo aren't on hold, it is just that Kyoji doesn't know when to not intrude, sometimes.

OW! OW Ow, OW! OKAY, I'M SORRY, KYOJI, SHEESH! STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!

Kyoji: There is no escape.

*glare*

~Boyy2k


	15. Chapter 14: It's Begun

**A/N: Hey, fanfictioners. I don't know how many of you missed Chapter 12, but last time I updated two chapters, and I'm seeing way more views on chapter 13 than chapter 12, so I'm kinda confused by it. Maybe all of ya should take a look at chapter twelve, just to check if you've read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: It's Begun**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 90**

I look at Byakuya and Renji, who are watching Rukia. I suppose by the fact that they're here means that Central Forty Six decided on death. Crap.

I watch as Uryû Ishida walks interferes with the whole dang operation. Well, Renji kicked his butt. He was about to kill him when Ichigo appeared.

"Who, who the hell are you?" Renji asks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The one who will defeat you. Remember it well." Ichigo replies.

"Do you honestly think you can beat us, Ichigo?" I ask him as I make my presence on top of the wooden pole known. He looks up at me. "You had enough energy to probably scar that Menos Grande, but don't forget, I was the one who cut it down."

"You, Kyoji. I thought you were Rukia's friend." He says, almost accusingly. "How could you do this?"

"Tch." I say. "Renji, can you show this boy the meaning of strength?" Renji grins.

"Love to, Kyoji!" He yells as he attacks. From the first strike, it's obvious that Ichigo doesn't stand a chance. "Oho! Look at this. Look at this! What's happening to you, what's wrong, hm? Is this all there is to you? Is that big sword just for decoration? Eh?" Renji yells as they fight.

"You yapping is getting really annoying!" Ichigo growls back. "You'll end up biting your tongue like that!" Ichigo tries to hit Renji again, but Renji just ends up behind him, wounding him.

"It's over." Renji says as Ichigo falls over. "You die, and Rukia gets her powers back. And Rukia will be executed in the Soul Society. Anyway, you're pretty stupid. Rukia came out here by herself so that you wouldn't get hurt. You should've just stayed at home. Did you actually believe you could change something in coming here? A substitute Soul Reaper like you couldn't even put a scratch on an experienced Soul Reaper like me!"

Ichigo's sword flies straight by Renji's face, just barely missing him, but still nicking his chin.

"Oops. Sorry." He says. "You were in the middle of talking so happily. There was a pause and my hand just slipped. Did I interrupt your speech? Sorry, please continue talking. You were saying something about, one scratch."

"Idiot fail move there, Renji." I comment.

"That was a lucky-!" Renji begins before Ichigo's sword flashes again. I see Renji's eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to dodge. I shunpo over there, and then back to my perch.

Ichigo stares in confusion at his zanpakuto. Now mostly bladeless zanpakuto. He looks at Renji, then Byakuya, and then he looks up at me. When he sees his blade in between my fingers, his eyes widen in shock, and I can see his mind trying to process it.

I drop his blade, and he turns in a ready stance towards me.

"You ought to have just gone home, Kurosaki." I shunpo past Ichigo, the moves I've just made much faster than any of the people present can follow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, meet the sidewalk." I say, shortly before he falls over, his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep pierced. "So, you guys are taking Rukia back to the seireitei, right?"

"Yeah." Renji says, glaring at me. "But you should have let me finish him."

"I think that Kuchiki-sama will agree when I say you embarrassed yourself there." I point out before calmly opening a senkaimon. "Get gone."

"Ichigo!" Rukia cries, shortly before I hit her on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. I catch her and hand her off to Renji.

"Take care of her." I say before walking over to the fallen Quincy. "I'll clean this mess up."

"Aren't you coming back?" Renji asks.

"Not yet." I reply as I kneel next to Uryû. "Sorry." I look over my shoulder at them. "Both of you. I failed." I look back at Uryû.

I hear the senkaimon close and their reiatsu vanish, before letting out a heavy sigh. I look up as somebody grabs my shihakusho. I look behind me to see Ichigo, none to happy.

"What the hell?" He asks me. "I thought you were Rukia's friend! How could you send her to her death?" I stare at him a moment.

"Because he was well certain that with a little help, you would go after her." Kisuke Urahara says happily as he walks up. I hit Ichigo on the head, knocking him out.

"Let's get them back to your place. I need to search for some people." I say.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

I wake up groggy. I open my eyes and sit up fast as I remember the events that transpired last night. Or was it even last night?

"Oh, good." Somebody says behind me. "You're awake." I turn to see Kyoji Kuramoto. "I almost thought I hit you too hard."

"What the hell are you dong here?" I ask him, trying to control my anger.

"I'm here to see if you can save half-pint." He replies calmly, studiously straightening a paper clip. "You couldn't have possibly won the way you were, with somebody else's powers, but now that you can reach your own powers unobstructed, we may have a chance. Though, you need to find those powers first."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"He means that you have Soul Reaper powers inside you. Powerful ones, but you have yet to find them." Urahara says as he comes out behind Kyoji. "He knows that you can get them, but only if I help you. If you want to save Miss Kuchiki, this way." He gestures to the door.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

As I expected, he went to go find his powers to save Rukia. But the four of them that are training to get strong enough to save her just won't be enough. I have to find reinforcements.

And it just so happens, I know exactly who to call.

* * *

I watch as the soul ribbons fly up around me. Billions of them. Searching the entire planet takes a long time, but I think it's the only way.

 _Let's see… Red, red, red, red, red, white, red, red, red, red_ … I think. A couple hundred thousand reds later, and several days, I find them.

"Now I'm coming to get you, you two." I mutter, smirking.

* * *

Well. Review, and let me know what I did wrong. Again, check out chapter 12, if you haven't already, and read my first authors note at the top of this chapter. Please, DO IT.

Bye.

~Boyy2k


	16. Chapter 15: Reinforcements

**A/N:** Well, this is another chapter. I guess. Yeah, see ya.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Reinforcements**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV, Year 90**

I shunpo as far and as quickly as I can. I've been running for days on nothing in my spiritual stomach, and by golly, I'm hungry. I watch as the mountains come into view. Makes sense, as the people I'm looking for are currently putting off a lot of reiatsu.

I shunpo up the side of the mountain, and come up to quite a spectacle.

Two shinigami fighting, both without having even released their swords yet. And they are both incredibly powerful now. More so than I can remember.

Isamu Einer and Aiko Myu. Some of the strongest non-Captain shinigami I know.

"Isamu, Aiko!" I call.

"Not now, Kyoji!" They call in unison. I sigh, before drawing my zanpakuto.

 _Guess I ought to test the quality of my reinforcements._ I think.

I shunpo behind Aiko and swing. She blocks it before Isamu jumps over her head and strikes towards my head. I block it, as well as Aiko's attack at my legs, before doing a circle slash, nearly severing their heads.

"Better than what I remember, but you both still have a lot to learn. Like when to release your swords." I point out. "Now, I came to get your help, are you going to help me?" They stare at me.

"Kyoji!" Aiko yells before tackling me with a hug. I grunt and fall over, beginning to die. Two years without this lowered my tolerance levels very far. "We've missed you!"

"What's up, Kyoji?" Isamu asks. I gasp, trying to escape the death grip of Aiko Myu. "Aiko, let him go, he's dying." Aiko lets me go and I curl up into a ball, trying to not kill myself.

"You've, gotten, much, stronger, with, your, hugs." I gasp out.

"So, Kyoji, what'd you need?" Isamu asks, cutting through the chitchat. I take a great lungful of air and stand up.

"Rukia, Kuchiki, she's going to be executed, soon." I inform them. "I'm asking you two, to help the guys who are trying to save her." They stare at me.

"Not to be harsh, but why can't you do it, Kyoji?" Aiko asks me. I look at her.

"I just can't. Please, they need your help." I nearly beg.

"Why?" Isamu asks.

"Isamu, Aiko. Please, I am almost begging you, help them." I say.

"Why can't you do it as well?" They ask simultaneously.

"I JUST CAN'T!" I roar. I breathe in deeply, trying to regain control of myself. "I just, can't." I say again, quieter this time. "I need you two to do this for me. Please. For the older days."

They both look away. "Where do we go?" Aiko asks.

"Kisuke Urahara in Karakura town. Find him, you'll find them." I inform them. They turn to leave. "And guys." They look at me over their shoulders. "Thank you."

They look away before shunpoing off. My face goes slack. Somehow, they are suspicious of me. I don't know why, but they are. Very suspicious.

I wonder who tipped them off. I shake my head before taking out my zanpakuto and sitting, before balancing it in my lap.

I close my eyes, and search for my inner world.

I open them to find myself looking at the old man.

"Hello, Kyoji." He says. "What do you need?" I look at him.

"That, other ability you taught me, I was hoping you could help me refine it…" I say. He nods gravely.

"We must get started. If you're to make the deadline that Aizen set for you to appear in your hollow state." He says. I nod in agreement.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

It's been three days since we saw Kyoji. We've just arrived at Urahara's Shoten.

"You're the people Kuramoto went to find?" A guy with a hat and clogs asks us the moment we enter. We nod. "Welcome, you are very. I don't think these guys could beat a Soul Reaper on their own if they tried. Well, maybe they could. But no more than a Lieutenant at their current level. They'll need your help."

"Be silent and just show us our group." Isamu says coldly. "Neither of us wants to be here and we don't want to fight our former comrades. At all. So let's just get this over with, alright?" We wait for a moment.

"Very well." He says, much more serious now. He leads us down to a large room beneath the shop. I look around.

It's big enough that it should at least be extend the length of the entire town.

"Pay attention please!" Hat and clogs yells from in the room, somehow having got there without my noticing. "You have two new friends to meet." He points to us, and I notice the small group in the room.

One big, burly guy with curly hair that hangs down over his eyes, a guy with glasses and black hair in a white suit with a wannabe cape, a girl with orange hair, an innocent face, and two small hairpins, and a kid with orange hair and a stupid face.

"Well, this is who we're traveling with, huh?" Isamu comments.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl yells as she rushes up to us. "I'm Orihime Inoue, what's your name?" I grin. She and I will get along just fine.

"Hi, I'm Aiko Myu." I reply. "Nice to meet you too, Orihime."

"Yasutora Sado." The big one says. He seems like he's quiet.

"Uryû Ishida." The glasses kid says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired kid says.

"I'm Isamu Einer." Isamu says coldly. "Lovely to meet all of you, now can we get on with this?" They all stare at him in confusion, as if not expecting such a cold welcome. He does emulate his shikai in that way.

"Indeed." Hat and clogs interrupts. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, since you newcomers don't know me. Now, pay attention please! And away we go!" He snaps his fingers, and blocks that look like they're made of paper begin forming in the middle of the air, till it forms a large square behind him. All of us except Yasutora and Isamu stare in shock. "All right! This gate leads to the Soul Society. The Senkaimon, the tunnel world gate. Please listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to pass through this gate without dying."

Urahara presses his cane to the back of Ichigo's neck and pushes him out… As a Soul Reaper. Great.

Then some meaningless conversation comes up, and Isamu and I just lean on one of the boulders till everybody gets over his transformation and Urahara has explained the senkaimon. And then a talking cat appears.

"Mr. Yoruichi!" Orihime yells. Yoruichi. Sound familiar.

"Didn't I tell you?" The cat says with a very deep voice. "The heart and soul are connected. The state of the heart is crucial. The will to go forward will be you guide. Have no doubt. Have no fear. Do not stop. Do not look back. Do not think of those you are leaving behind. Just, go forward. Those who can do that, follow me."

Ichigo steps forward. "You're preaching to the choir!" He yells at the cat. "The moment we came here, all of our minds were made up!"

"Just so you understand, boy." The cat says after a moment. "If you lose, you will never return to this world."

"Then I'll have to win." He says resolutely.

"Exactly." The cat replies. Then the portal begins to activate.

"Are you ready?" I ask them. They all look at me. "Run through as soon as it opens. And for the love of the Captain-General, don't stop." Then the senkaimon opens.

"Let's go!" Isamu yells, leading the charge through the senkaimon.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

I open my eyes of my hollow form. It's time to move. Now is my time. I look for my zanpakuto out of habit, and smack my head when I remember that it's the physical manifestation of sealed power. Not a forever present zanpakuto.

I look up as I sense several Soul Reapers coming through a senkaimon. I look at their reiatsu's, and recognize each of them.

Squad Eleven Sixth Seat, Shunso Kikkawa. Squad Seven Fifth Seat Yugoro Karubo. The last, Squad Thirteen Seventh Seat Shinji Shiotani.

 _What are they doing here?_ I wonder as they enter my cave.

"Kyoji Kuramoto!" Yugoro Karubo yells. "I know you are here!" I turn and look at him from my hiding spot. A tall, lightly built man, with short straight blond hair and light blue eyes, his zanpakuto sheathed at his side.

"Come on, Kuramoto!" Shinji Shiotani calls. "We aren't here to fight you, we just want to talk." I look at him. Shorter but more built than Yugoro. Dark skin, buzzed brown hair, and deep set brown eyes.

"Come on. Did you really sense Kyoji Kuramoto here?" Shunso Kikkawa asks. I look at him. Lightly tanned skin, a scar running down the left side of his face, wavy brown hair, and a permanent scowl.

"He's here." Yugoro confirms. "I don't know where, but he's here."

I give a small smile. Might as well play with them.

"So, you've found me." I say, before sonidoing to another shadow. "It would seem," I sonido again. "That you have now found me in my true form, therefore," I sonido one last time, right behind them, in front of the entrance to the cave. "I can't let you leave alive." They whirl on me, putting up their zanpakutos, having already drawn them by the time I sonidoed twice.

"You, Kyoji Kuramoto, you're a—!" Shinji says in shock.

"Yup. A hollow." I say cheerily, as if the fact of what I am is nothing more than a slight fact, not really mattering. "And now, since some people have seen me." I grin a predatory grin, and they all back up several steps, shifting. "I get to have some fun!" I charge them, and they all release their shikais.

"Crush all enemies into powder, **Hanmā!" (Hammer)** Shinji yells.

"Slash them, **Tsume!** " **(Talon)** Yugoro shouts.

"Bite, **Beāzu Kiba!** " **(Bears' Fang)** Shunso says.

Their weapons all release, before I break them with my bare hands. They stare at me in horror as I advance upon them. I grin evilly before raising my hand and slapping them all on their heads. They fall over, as if boneless, unconscious.

I look at them and smirk. I don't think they know that I have memory powers. They won't remember meeting me here. Simply settling down to camp here. I love doing it, it's so very useful.

I turn and head out, heading for Karakura town.

I need to get something, to pull everybody into my little game. This plan has been days in the making. It's time to execute it.

* * *

Yeah, review please. Let me know what I've done wrong. Please and thanks. Buh-bye.


	17. Chapter 16: Shooting Over the Wall

**A/N: Well, this is a not really that long chapter, but here ya go!**

 **Let me know how I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Shooting Over the Wall**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

 _If I didn't actually have such an imperturbable attitude, this Kûkaku Shiba would be an incredibly amusing person. Bashing her brother and Kurosaki on the head, ignoring them at every opportunity, and soon going to launch us all out of a fireworks cannon over the sekki-sekki wall and past the reishi splitting barrier. Which will dissolve us if we are imbalanced in the slightest with spiritual pressure. No pressure, everyone._ I think sarcastically.

Let's face it, we're going to be launched over a sekki-sekki wall, with a reishi dispersing barrier above it, by the one-armed proclaimed 'fireworks expert' of the rukongai.

Nothing to worry about.

I watch as Ichigo struggles with controlling his spirit energy output. He still hasn't even formed the barrier once. Aiko and I did it the first try, Orihime got it after a while,  
Uryû's was narrow, but it worked. Chad's was strong, but unstable.

And Ichigo… It wounds me to think he's a Soul Reaper.

Everybody else, including Aiko, has gone to eat, leaving just me and Ichigo.

"What're you staring at?" He asks as I look at him.

"A pitiful excuse for a Soul Reaper." I reply coldly. He glares at me.

"Why are you even here?" He nearly yells at me.

"I'm here because Kyoji asked it of me. Not because I wish to be." I reply. "But Aiko is happy with you people, so I will stay as long as she wants us to."

"Well, can you go away, you're distracting me." He says. I shake my head, just leaning on the wall next to the door. He groans and gets back to it.

About ten minutes later I'm swinging Kogarashi, brushing up on basic Zanjutsu when he hurls the spirit core that he was using at me. I look at him, paused mid swing.

"That's annoying, get out of here!" He yells at me. I look at him coldly as I pick up the soul core.

"You're pushing yourself considerably hard." I comment. "Is it so important, for you to save your Soul Reaper?"

He looks at me, still hunched from all that exertion.

"Not really." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Then why the heck did you come here?" I ask, emotion coloring my voice with confusion since the first time I've been with these people.

"Gimme that." He says as he snatches the soul core back and glares at me.

"Did you make a promise to save her?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"Then for money?" I ask, seriously confused.

"Your money wouldn't do me any good." He points out.

"Then why try so hard?" I ask.

"I owe her." He says, finally wanting me to shut up. "She saved my life. I haven't repaid her for that yet. She gave her powers to me, a complete stranger, so I could save my family. That's why she's in trouble. Right now, she's waiting to be executed. I'm not some loser who'd let her die without a fight. Not me!"

I stare at him for a moment, before shaking my head, closing my eyes and chuckling.

"You and Kyoji. Two of a kind." I say, amused. I walk over to him and take the soul core. "Give me that."

"Hey, give it back!" He yells, trying to steal it back, which I deftly dodge.

"I'm about to show you a trick to it." I say, turning away from him and taking a few steps. "Imagine your reiatsu as a river in your mind. Then imagine yourself standing in the middle of said river. Manipulate it till it swirls around you, then solidify it as a dark and dense a sphere around you as you can." I form the ball around me as I go along. "That's how you do it." I release the ball, turn and toss the core to him. He catches it, almost panicked.

"Whoa!" He cries out.

"It's not a terribly difficult task. Just be sure you solidify your spiritual pressure. If you don't you might destroy something." I warn him before walking out and sitting down, before closing my eyes.

It's only about three or four minutes later when they shoot open again.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I nearly flinch as spiritual pressure goes through the roof.

 _This spiritual pressure, surely none of them could have it, but it isn't Isamu's-!_ I think.

"Wh-what's this spiritual pressure?" Uryû-san asks.

"It's Ichigo's!" Orihime-san exclaims.

"Let's go check it out!" I yell as I begin to run to the Shiba's dojo. I manage to reach it at about the time the spiritual pressure stabilizes and retracts. Kûkaku-sama runs down the other hall, and Isamu steps out of the dojo, before calmly sliding the door closed behind himself.

"All is well, now." He says calmly before turning to Kûkaku-sama and bowing slightly at the waist. "I apologize for any new structural imbalances created by Ichigo. I taught him a trick, but he forgot the main idea of making his reiatsu solid."

 **BOOM!**

Isamus' eyebrow ticks. "Excuse me." He says before sliding back into the dojo. A single yell is heard as the sound of several explosions ring through to the hallway.

Kûkaku-sama slams open the door to find Isamu scrubbing what looks like brand new freshly polished wooden floors.

"Hmm?" He asks, seeing Kûkaku-sama's first furious then confused face. "Something wrong?" Kûkaku-sama slowly shakes her head. Isamu gestures to the corner of the room. "I left the trash over there." I look and have to stifle a laugh.

Ichigo-san is curled into a ball, his face blackened by explosion marks, with his shihakusho slightly torn.

"Did you learn your lesson?" I ask him, smiling brightly. He looks at me with wariness.

"D-demons. You two are demons." He says, voice shaky. I giggle as he says that.

"Thank you." I reply as I curtsy. "I'm going to catch some zs. Bye!"

"Bye!" Orihime-san calls.

* * *

I look at the seireitei from the little blue bubble we're in. All of us are pouring our soul energy into the soul core.

And Ganju-san is chanting, and everybody is telling Ichigo-san to lower his spiritual pressure input.

"We're about to crash into the barrier." I point out as we are a few seconds away from it.

"We have no choice!" Ichigo-san yells. "Infuse it with all the spirit energy you've got! Harden the cannonball as much as possible!" He shouldn't have said that.

Everybody pours in everything they have, before Isamu and I add half of our spirit energy. We crash into the shakonmaku, the shield reiatsu dispersing membrane, and after about a second, we penetrate it.

But the cannonball starts disintegrating.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ichigo-san asks. "We got through the shield, somehow, but, why aren't we falling?"

"Stay together!" Mr. Yoruichi-san yells.

 _Oh, this won't end well._ I think as somebody grabs me around the waist. I look up to see Chad-san. I worm my way out of his grip and onto his back.

"The cannonball melted when it hit the shield! Its wreckage is tangled around us, but it won't last!" Mr. Yoruichi-san yells. "Soon it will swirl and disappear! If we're separated when that happens, we'll all be hurled in different directions by the vortex!"

Then the vortex starts swirling.

"What the-!" Ichigo-san says.

"It's begun!" Mr. Yoruichi-san yells.

"Wha-WHOA!" Ganju-san yells before starting to swim through the air towards Ichigo. "NO! I'm getting sucked in!"

"Whaaa!" Ichigo-san yells. "Get away from me! Don't come this way!"

"What are you guys doing?" Uryû-san yells at them.

"GRAB SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU!" Mr. Yoruichi-san yells. "DON'T GET SEPARATED!"

"Crap!" Ganju-san yells as Ichigo-san grabs him.

"Crap?!" Ichigo-san says angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chad-san grabs Orihime-san with his right arm. "HEY!" She yells in surprise. I mean, she is upside down.

"Uryû!" Chad-san yells, reaching for him with his open arm. He doesn't manage to reach him, and Uryû-san begins to get pushed out of the vortex. Chad-san propels off of Orihime-san after him. I look back at her to see Isamu grab hold of her.

Chad-san, Uryû-san, and I go out of the vortex, and Chad-san grabs Uryû-san before launching him back into the vortex at Isamu and Orihime-san.

And then the two of us start falling. And then finally, the vortex explodes, sending off the others in three different directions.

Chad-san's arm morphs and I get my first up close and personal view of the day. Mostly black arm with two symmetrical protrusions at the end, and a yellow stripe down the middle.

He hits the ground with it hard enough to make a crater through the wall he hit, but neither of us is hurt.

"Wow, Chad-san, I had no idea you were that strong!" I say, alerting him that I'm still there.

"What are you still doing there?" He asks, when the sound of several voices comes over from a little ways away. "We've got to hide."

He goes and climbs into a nearby leafy tree, and the Soul Reapers come by, wonder what could have made the impact crater, say that we're still alive, and run off searching for us.

"Okay, now what?" Chad-san asks.

"We should probably find out where Miss Kuchiki-san is being held whilst awaiting her execution." I say, still holding onto his shoulders. He looks at me.

"You should probably get off now." He points out. I shrug and release him, before lightly landing on the ground.

"Come on." I say. "We should get moving."

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

"Orihime. Orihime. Orihime." Uryû calls at his unconscious friend.

"OH NO, ICHIGO! CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT!" She yells as she flips up quickly, and I hear the crick in her shoulder. "OW!"

"Orihime, are you all right?" Uryû asks her worriedly.

"Huh?" Orihime asks, as if seeing Uryû for the first time, tears in her eyes from the pain. "Uryû."

"Sorry, I'm not Ichigo." He says dryly. "We got lucky. We landed here where there's nobody around."

"Really, what luck… OUCH!" She yells, after rubbing her injured shoulder. "Be careful! You were injured in the crash. I gave you first aid with a bandage that I had, but I didn't bring any aspirin." He holds up one of his various bandages.

"You did?" Orihime asks. "Thank you, Uryû. You carry bandages around with you?"

"I'm sorry." Uryû says, causing me to roll my eyes. Time is of the essence, and we're in enemy territory. "You used your powers to protect me. If you'd been by yourself, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You think so?" Orihime asks as she stands up, dusting herself off. "As clumsy as I am, I probably would've been hurt anyway, and then there would have been nobody around to bandage me up, and I would have fainted and died from blood loss!"

Uryû just stands there, looking like he isn't sure of what to do.

"As touching as this moment is." I say, cutting through all the emotions like a blade. "We need to move. Somebody probably heard all that." They agree, and we head out.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Ichigo and Ganju landed very near to Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Normal introduction, Ikkaku's lucky dance, Ganju runs off, Yumichika goes after him, and then Ichigo beats Ikkaku.

After a while, Ikkaku wakes up.

"I'm not dead." Ikkaku mutters. "Why?"

"You're awake, huh?" Ichigo says, prompting Ikkaku to look up from his position on the ground, so that the top of his head touches the ground, to see the impromptu Soul Reaper sitting on some wall rubble. "Yo." Ikkaku just stares in shock.

"Ichigo, why are you still here?" He asks.

"I didn't know that a zanpakuto goes back to normal when its owner passes out." Ichigo comments as he holds up Ikkaku's blade in its scabbard.

"Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku calls in surprise. "Give it back!"

"Relax." Ichigo says. "I'm not gonna steal it, I just needed the styptic stuff that was in it. But, I used it all up. That stuff works great."

"You… Do you know what you've done?" Ikkaku yells.

"It's not like I could ask your permission first." Ichigo retorts. "Uber stingy."

"That's not the problem!" Arg!" Ikkaku growls. "I knew something was wrong, that wound should've killed me! By saving my life, you've shamed me! Grr. If I could move, I'd kill you right now."

"Wow. You're like. Totally welcome." Ichigo replies sarcastically. "If I'd known you were gonna be a jerk about it, I'd have let you die. Anyway," Ichigo says as he stands up, "I don't really care how you feel. I just want the answers to a few questions."

"Of course you do." Ikkaku says, giving off a grin. "That's just my luck. What do you want to know? My Birthday?"

"Where's Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo asks.

"Kuchiki?" Ikkaku asks in surprise. "The prisoner? What do you want with that thing?"

"I came here to save her." Ichigo states.

"What?" Ikkaku yells incredulously. "Save her? How big is your team? Seven, eight people?"

"Seven. And a cat." Ichigo informs him.

" **A CAT!?** Are you insane?" Ikkaku howls.

"Maybe!" Ichigo retorts shamelessly. Ikkaku just howls in laughter.

"You don't have a prayer!" He yells. "You're an idiot! OW!" He yells as his wound reopens. "I laughed so hard my wounds reopened!"

"Now who's the idiot?" Ichigo asks him.

"Ha. Very well." Ikkaku concedes. "Go straight south from here and you'll come to the barracks of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asks in shock. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Shut up. Be quiet and listen or I won't tell you!" Ikkaku threatens. "There's a white tower at the west end of the barracks, you'll find her within."

"R-really?" Ichigo asks.

"Don't you believe me?" Ikkaku asks. "She means nothing to me! If you want to save her, go and do it! Hey, and hurry, before the others find you! Go now!"

"O-okay!" Ichigo replies. "See you. I owe you one, Ikkaku."

"Don't make me vomit." Ikkaku replies. Ichigo begins to walk away. "Wait." Ichigo looks back over his shoulder at Ikkaku. "May I ask you something? Out of all in your group, who is the strongest?"

Ichigo remains silent a moment. "I don't know. Two newcomers joined us, and I haven't been able to gauge them, but, not counting them, I guess that's me." Ikkaku's eyes widen.

"I see." He says. "Then beware of my Captain. He'll ignore the weaker ones. If you're indeed the strongest, he'll certainly go after you."

"He's tough, I guess." Ichigo says.

"You'll find out." Ikkaku says. "If, you can stay alive long enough, to face him."

"What's his name?" Ichigo asks.

* * *

Anyways, review, and tell me of my mistakes or just anything really.

(Flames will be picked apart.)

Til next time.

~Boyy2k


	18. Chapter 17: Into the Fray

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for taking so long to update this. Been busy. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Into the Fray**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

 ** _Holy horcrux._** I think as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki goes to a dead end near the building on whose roof we are currently hiding.

"They're gone." Orihime says, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Uryû agrees.

"They seemed strong, but they didn't notice us." Orihime says.

"No. They must be like Ichigo, strong, but with a low detection ability. Well, we're here, but which way now?" Uryû asks.

"What about that way?" Orihime asks, causing me to look over and see the Repentance Tower. "I see something that looks like a tower over there."

"A tower, where?" Uryû asks, looking at her. Suddenly, I feel a spiritual pressure, and look at Orihime, before shunpoing over, grabbing her, and shunpoing back out of the way of the Soul Reaper's sword.

"I missed." He says after his sword hit the ground. He looks over his shoulder to see me and Orihime. "You dodge it at such close range. Not bad. My compliments to you. Now I'll say goodbye." He says, turning to the two of us, and leaving his back open to Uryû. Fool. "Feel regret! If you had not encountered me, you would have lived a while longer!" Then he starts counting to ten.

I look at him. Small eyes, large nose, large lips, and short black hair. And don't forget that he's huge, with a huge beaded necklace and wristbands.

Then Orihime realizes I saved her sometime in the middle. "Oh, thanks Isamu! I'm okay."

"Huh." I say. "All right." I don't break my gaze from the enemy.

"Ten!" He cries. "Your time for regret is up! Were you able to regret to your satisfaction?"

"Here he comes." I warn her.

"Okay!" She replies steadily.

"In a moment," He continues, "You will have all eternity to regret!"

He charges and swings, and Orihime dodges, while I just stand calmly, as he hadn't even aimed for me.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime yells. " **Koten Zanshun!** **(Lone Heaven Cutshield)**. I reject!" A blast of light detaches from the side of her head and rockets at the Soul Reaper.

"Ha!" He cries before slicing her attack away. I hear a tiny scream as it falls.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cries, rushing over and catching it. "Tsubaki?"

"I've never seen a move like that before, but I sensed no murderous intent behind your attack!" The Soul Reaper yells. "You may be able to kill a hollow with that move, but it won't work on a Soul Reaper. Do you think this is a playground? This is a battlefield! You won't accomplish anything here, with an attack that lacks murderous intent!" He swings at her, and Uryû finally steps in.

The Soul Reapers wristband breaks, and his hand is cut slightly, and his attack is pushed away from Orihime.

"What?" He says.

"You want murderous intent? Then fight me." Uryû says, standing there with a really nice bow that's connected to his glove. "You'll find what you're looking for, in my bow."

"And my blade." I add, shunpoing behind Uryû.

"Eh?" The Soul Reaper says. "How unexpected! You wouldn't happen to be a Quincy, would you?"

"I am." Uryû replies.

"This should be fun!" The Soul Reaper cries. "A girl with mysterious moves, and a Quincy, alongside a Soul Reaper, and they all use weapons. And three of you! To appear as my enemies! What a coincidence! What a twist of fate! Then I shall show you, the true form of my zanpakuto! Spread your wings! **Tsunzaki Garasu!** " **(Splitting Crow)**

His sword splits into blades flying through the air, spinning.

"What do you think? Now feel regret!" The Soul Reaper yells. "I am Jirobo Ikkanzaka, Fourth Seat of Seventh Company! Also know as Kamaitachi Jirobo! The title of Kamaitachi is the mark of the ultimate weapons master! No one but me has ever seen these blades flitting through the air and lived! Terrifying, aren't they? They're quicker than the eye! As a weapons master yourself, you must regret having met me."

Uryû just cuts the bull and shoots every single one of his blades out of the air.

"Huh?" Jirobo says, stunned.

"How interesting." Uryû says. "Unlike those in the world of the living, it seems that the ultimate weapons masters here like to make long boring speeches."

"What?" Jirobo yells as he starts to draw his zanpakuto, bringing out more of his blades. "That was luck, don't get smug-."

"You still don't understand." Uryû interrupts him, before shooting straight through Jirobo's zanpakuto and hand.

"WAAAAAH!" Jirobo yells.

"I'm sorry, but after today, you won't be able to call yourself the 'ultimate' anymore." Uryû says, his bow still pointed at Jirobo. "With weapons, I'm far superior to you. I just don't like the way Kamaitachi Uryû sounds."

"AAAAAHHH!" Jirobo yells. "My hand, my hand! AAAH!"

"Wow." I hear Orihime say, all the way across the building. "Uryû… He's like a completely different person from the Uryû who fought Ichigo!"

"Yo-you-." Jirobo begins.

"Are you feeling a little regret now? For a weapons master such as yourself, it was a tragedy that you had to meet me." Uryû say.

"ME? REGRET?" Jirobo roars. "WHY YOU IMP! I TOLD YOU!" He turns towards Orihime, reaching out. "IT IS YOU WHO WILL-." I shunpo in-between the two of them, my sword in hand by my side. "-REGRET!" Jirobo stops and looks at me in shock.

"So, since Uryû is out of your league, you decided to go after the girl?" I ask coldly. "But now that I think about it, you've been after her since the beginning. Even you, Jirobo Ikkanzaka, could not be that clumsy, that you'd endanger a girl by accident this many times. Nobody with honor fights like that."

"Impressive." Jirobo says. I draw the spare asauchi blade I keep on hand off my back and toss it to him. He catches it in surprise, and the blade looks dwarfed in his big hands.

"Defend yourself, if you can." I say, preparing to fight. He swings at me, and I simply step out of the way. He looks at me in horror, while I stare at him, before calmly piercing his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, and forcibly pushing him onto his back.

"Thanks, Isamu." Orihime says. I look at her.

"Thank Uryû. He's the one who did most of that." I say, brushing it off before picking up my spare asauchi blade, sheathing it and my zanpakuto, and walking away. "Let's go. We don't have time to dally."

"Wait!" Orihime calls. "Is he dead?"

"I only pierced his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, he'll be fine." I reply calmly.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I watch as Chad-san blasts a hole in a wall with his special ability. He looks around the way that the wall had previously enclosed. I hop around him and peer around.

"I felt Ichigo-san's spiritual pressure here, but I don't see him anywhere." I say.

"You! Halt, you wretches!" Somebody behind us yells. We turn to see a bunch of Soul Reapers. "You're gong to pay!"

"You're two of the intruders, aren't you?!"

I shrug and Chad-san says, "I guess."

"Good enough, you've picked a fight with Eleventh Company! You'll never leave here alive."

"This won't take five minutes!" Another one boasts.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta disappoint you." Chad-san says.

"Huh, what do you-?"

"Aiko, can you find Ichigo without me?" Chad-san asks.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" I ask. He looks at me. "Right, got it, I'll find him." I turn to shunpo, and I hear Chad-san speak.

"This'll be over in two minutes."

 _Idiot. You're good, but try not to get yourself killed._ I think as I pursue Ichigo-san's spiritual pressure.

I reach the place I feel his spiritual pressure and look around, baffled.

He isn't here, for some reason. I look around, confused for a moment before I feel his spiritual pressure a bit away from where I am. I groan and shunpo again, this time in the direction of the Repentance Tower.

Only a few minutes later, I arrive to see Ichigo-san and Renji-san facing each other in a duel of glares. I sigh and sit on the edge of a roof, bored.

Then they draw their swords.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd kill the one who stole Rukia's powers?" Renji-san asks. "As long as you live, she can't get her powers back."

"What do you care?" Ichigo-san retorts. "You were ready to kill her just to bring her back here? You're going to let me pass." Ichigo-san says as he charges. "Or you're gonna have to kill me!"

"Come!" Renji-san calls. "We'll let strength decide, huh?" I jump up, shunpo over and block Ichigo-san's charge. "Huh? Who are you? Identify yourself!"

"Phew!" I say. "I'm just in time." I shove Ichigo-san so hard he goes all the way back to Ganju-san and… Is that Hanataro Yamada-san? I shake my head and turn to Renji-san. "What's up, Fourth Seat Ponytail?"

"Aiko Myu!" He shouts in surprise, before his eyes narrow. "Don't call me Ponytail, how many times do I have to say that!" I laugh.

"What's up Ponytail-san?" I ask again.

"It's _Lieutenant Abarai_ to you, Aiko." He growls. "And there are ryoka here, we need to fight them!"

"Ohh, Lieutenant!" I cry, giving a salute and giggling. "How glad I am that you got promoted!" Then I tackle hug him, despite both of us still having our zanpakutos unsheathed. "I'm glad to see you Ponytail-sama!"

"Aiko, either attack him or get out of my way!" Ichigo-san yells.

I look at him as I release Renji-sama.

"What is he talking about, Aiko?" Renji-sama asks uncertainly. "Are you, with them?"

I level my zanpakuto at Ichigo-san. "Aiko Myu, Third Seat of Squad Ten. Ichigo Kurosaki-san, I am here, to kill you." I yell.

He blinks, and has no time to react before I shunpo over to him and swing to cut off his head.

I would've, too.

My sword jolts to a stop against another zanpakuto.

"Close call." Isamu says, calmly looking me in the eye.

"Isamu, move!" I yell at him.

"No." He replies. "Kurosaki, go and face Abarai, I will deal with Aiko." He pushes me away from him, and gets a ready stance. "Shall we dance, little princess?"

I yell and charge him. I swing, he blocks, he swings, I block.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai." He says, pointing at me. I block it with my zanpakuto.

"Hado number 34, Kongobaku!" I yell, pointing at him. Isamu huffs and just dodges it, brushing off the fact that it obliterated the building behind him.

He shunpos behind me and swings. I twirl and block it.

"This is pointless, Aiko, neither of us won in all the time we were absent from the Soul Society. We simply got stronger." Isamu points out.

In response, I duck beneath his blade and give a truly blistering punch to his jaw. He stumbles back, but recovers enough to simply block my next swing.

"We aren't getting anywhere, and look, that fight's almost over, Aiko." Isamu says, pointing at the other fight. I look to see Ichigo-san grabbing the end of Renji-sama's Zabimaru.

I look at Isamu, who's now just standing there, staring at me.

I growl, and place my hand on my zanpakuto. "Flare, **Kasai Oujo!** " **(Fire Princess)** I yell. Dust explodes up around me as my spiritual pressure rises.

Once it settles, Isamu just stares calmly, while Ganju-san behind him stares in horror at me.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

 _So, she released Kasai_ _Oujo. Hmph. I didn't expect that so soon._ I think as I look at it. A sword in her right hand, the pommel decorated with a ruby, and a shield on her left forearm, a light line of gold on its edge.

With fire dancing along both. I've heard that her shikai can melt other zanpakuto. I've never fought her with shikai before, so I don't know.

"Time to end this." Aiko growls before charging me. I just barely manage to get my sword in the way of hers, and she tries to hit me with her shield. I jump back and point at her.

"Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, divide this into six!" I shout, before blocking Aiko's attack and flipping backwards twice. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" Six bars of light slam into Aiko's midsection, immobilizing her.

"Isamu!" Ganju calls. I look at him. "Come on, we've got to run!" I look at Aiko, and she glares at me.

"We are broken." I say simply. I turn and run after Ganju, sheathing my zanpakuto. "Where's Ichigo?" I ask Ganju once I catch him.

"Down here, first!" Ganju says, opening an entrance to the sewers. I groan and jump down.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I break Isamu's Rikujokoro shortly before Lieutenant Kira arrives along with a few others.

All of them give several exclamations of disbelief at seeing Abarai on the ground, down and out.

"I can't believe it… He defeated Renji." I hear Kira-sama whisper as I come up behind him.

"Yes, yes, he did." I say, revealing my presence to them. Kira-sama and his subordinate whirl to see me.

"Aiko?" Kira-sama asks, almost disbelieving. "What are you doing here?

I look at him. "I'm here to say that Squad Nine Third Seat Isamu Einer is a traitor bent on helping the ryoka." I say, clenching my fists and my voice shaking. "And I am here to stop him." Kira-sama looks at me before starting to talk about how he can barely believe Isamu's a traitor.

After he and his men take Lieutenant Abarai away, I sigh. I dislike what I'm doing here.

After a few minutes, I sense around for Captain Hitsugaya. I find him after a moment, near Lieutenant Abarai. Or at least, where they took him.

I shunpo over there to find him next to Momo Hinamori-sama, the Lieutenant of Squad Five.

"I'm not sure about Izuru, either. Better to be safe than sorry." Captain Tôshirô says to her. "Especially when Aizen goes out alone."

With that, he leaves. I pursue him, quietly, so as to not alert him, before tackling him to the ground with a hug.

"Tôshirô-kun!" I yell as he topples over.

"What the-!" He begins before he sees me. "Aiko? When did you get back? And, can you get off me?"

"Only a few days ago." I say, not letting go of him. "I had to take care of some things first before I came back to the seireitei, though." He sighs.

"Please release me, Aiko." He says impatiently. I let go and stand up. He gets up and looks at me. We're about the same height, but I'm a little taller. "We have work to do. Come Aiko!" He sets off at a brisk pace.

"What's going on, Captain Hitsugaya?" I ask, all business.

"I don't know. But I know that Ichimaru has something to do with it, and so does this execution." He informs me.

 _So it seems that Isamu was right. Guess now I've got to help Captain Hitsugaya to get to the bottom of this, before it all spirals out of control._ I think. _Isamu, I know this was your idea, but do we have to go this far just to find out what's going on?_

* * *

 _Review. Please. I'm asking nicely._

 _Later._

 _~Boyy2k_


	19. Chapter 18:Encounters

**A/N: I know I've been gone for a long while, but here's the next chapter of White Ink. Please, review. Please.**

 **Later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Encounters**

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

I look at Aizen as he exits his Captain's room place. Whatever it is.

I walk up behind him, and follow him to a big wall.

"Hello, Luc." Aizen says, turning to face me. I walk straight up to him, and look him in the eye.

"You are a very cruel person. Misleading an adoring little girl like that?" I comment, grinning. "I didn't know you had it in you, Captain Aizen. I don't think that I ever even suspected it. But oh well. What did you want from me?"

"I have, a proposition for you. " He begins. "Work with me, and I will break the boundary inside you between Hollow and Soul Reaper. I'll make you more powerful than you could imagine."

I look at him with my head tilted slightly.

"Fine. But I also want for my, other form, to get this power." I say, before bringing out my arm from behind my back, revealing my prize. "And I want this."

He raises his eyebrow. "Very well, but you will help me." He reiterates. I wave my hand in a disinterested motion.

"Tell me when I care. Sure, I'll work with you. You, and Gin, and Tôsen." I say before opening a garganta back to earth. No need to keep myself there. Yet.

I look at my 'prize' as I run through my garganta.

"I wonder how I'll fair as an Arrancar, and how it will be as a Visored…" I mutter aloud, landing near Karakura town.

"Hey, you!" Somebody behind me yells. I turn to see a big man-fish faced like hollow. "Give me that soul. I want it." I stare at it.

"No." I reply calmly.

"No?" It questions. "Then I'll simply, kill you and take it!" It charges me, and slams its hand down towards my head. I calmly raise my hand and stop its hand in its track.

"Foolish maneuver, Hollow." I say before I tear it to pieces.

I sniff and look at my prize. Guess I should take her home.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I look at the hollow mask in my hand. It's apparently the one that saved Ichigo's life against Renji. Though I wonder how he managed to get it. I keep looking at it. I might be wrong, but this might just be connected to Ichigo, somehow.

I look up as I hear a small commotion. Ichigo has been knocked out by Ganju with a single punch. Huh. Weakened considerably.

I look back at the mask before storing it in my shihakusho. Might as well keep it handy.

I lie down and cross my arms behind my head, before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Luc's POV, Year 90**

I look at Rukia. I don't think that she even knows I'm here. But, oh well. It's not like breaking into the tower of pure sekki-sekki rock known as the senzaikyu was a picnic. I mean, yeah, I did it, but it nearly tore me apart.

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki." I say tauntingly. Her head whirls around. Then again, and again, and again, trying to find me. "You won't find me, fool."

"Who are you?" She asks, no fear in her voice.

I chuckle menacingly.

"A killer. A foe. A merciful one. A friend." I say. "What does it matter, little one?"

"That doesn't tell me who you are." She points out. I chuckle again.

"Maybe your brother, Byakuya, told you of me." I say slowly. "My name, is Luc." She sucks in a surprised breath and looks around quickly, now afraid. "You know of me?"

"A Vasto Lorde class Hollow. Only ever sighted one time." She says, back pressed against the sekki-sekki wall. "But in that one time, you defeated three Captain Class and Three Lieutenant Class Soul Reapers."

"I did?" I ask, messing with her. "Which ones?" She doesn't respond. " ** _Answer me._** " I growl threateningly.

She gulps. "Squad Ten, former Captain Isshin Shiba. Squad Ten Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." She lists. "Squad Three Captain Gin Ichimaru. Squad Three Lieutenant Kira Izuru. Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and…" She trails off.

"And who?" I call tauntingly.

"Squad Six Fifth Seat Renji Abarai." She finishes.

"Hmm. I don't see three Lieutenants in there, Rukia Kuchiki." I reply menacingly. "Why is that?"

She looks at the floor. "Because you only defeated two…" She says quietly.

I sonido in front of her, and put my hand on her head, forcing her to remain looking down. Her breathing quickens as she seizes up in my grasp.

I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Are you afraid?" She just continues shaking. "Don't be." I say at normal volume as I release her and stand up, turning away from her and walking. "The only time that I ever drew blood was from a Soul Reaper was to prove a point, and neither of them died, now did they? I have no interest in killing you, Rukia. Besides, some people would dislike me if I did." I wave my hand in a whatever motion before looking over my shoulder.

Rukia's staring at me with fear and curiosity.

"You're… Not going to kill me?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Says the one who's going to die." I point out. She looks down as if conceding the point. "Anyways, no, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you, Rukia." She looks at me. "On the day of your execution, look to find yourself either incinerated, or have something forcibly taken from your soul." I grin at her shocked expression. "That's all."

I look forward and drag my finger across the air, opening a garganta back to Hueco Mundo.

"Wait!" Rukia calls. I look at her. "Why are you telling me this?" I smirk.

"I'm telling you because it won't change a thing. But know this, Rukia, you will die, and because you will die, so will thousands of others. If not millions." I say, before grinning and sprinting through my garganta.

It's an effective way to end conversations.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I look at Captain Hitsugaya, who seems to have fallen asleep at his desk and sigh.

 _There isn't much paperwork to do with him around… Captain Shiba always left some to be had… Oh well. Guess I ought to wake him up._

I get up and walk over to his desk, before hitting him on the back of the head.

Hard.

"OW!" He cries as he launches up. He looks around before his eyes fall upon my shameless smile. "Aiko! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"A lot." I reply. "But it isn't like-."

Suddenly I'm cut off by a scream. I tilt my head and listen.

"Captain," I begin hesitantly, "Was that Momo Hinamori-sama?"

"Momo!" Tôshirô cries before flying out of the room. I give chase. We reach the East Holy Wall to see Aizen run through with a zanpakuto. I stare in shock and horror at him. Then my attention is grabbed by two very violent shinigami.

Momo Hinamori-sama and Kira Izuru-sama.

"This is no place to resolve personal matters, Assistant Captain Hinamori!" Izuru-sama yells. In response, Hinamori-sama charges up a blast on her Tobiume, Flying Plum Tree, and launches it at Kira-sama. It goes over his left shoulder and explodes against a wall. "I see." Kira-sama says. "Then I suppose it can't be helped. I must treat you as an enemy." He launches into the air above Momo-sama.

"Show yourself, Wabisuke!" He yells, releasing his zanpakuto. I stare in shock as he and Hinamori-sama are about to clash blades, when suddenly…

Captain Hitsugaya is in between them.

"Don't move, either of you." I hear him say. "Arrest them. Both of them." I walk over to him as several Lieutenants grab both Izuru-sama and Hinamori-sama. "I'll report this to the Captain-General! Take them away."

"I'm sorry my man troubled you, Captain." Captain Ichimaru says after they've been taken away.

"Ichimaru." Captain Hitsugaya says. "Just now, you tried to kill Momo, didn't you?"

"What?" Gin-sama asks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm telling you right now," Captain Hitsugaya warns, "If you make Momo bleed, I'll kill you."

"You're scaring me." Captain Ichimaru replies, not sounding uneasy in the slightest. "But you'd better keep an eye on her; you don't want any misfortune to befall her." With that said, Ichimaru-sama leaves.

"Captain." I call. He turns and looks at me. "We have to report this." He nods, before shunpoing in the direction of Squad One, prompting me to follow.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I wake up to Ganju shouting.

"-on my lap!" He yells at the still sleeping Hanataro. "You slobbered all over my best pants, you little fool!"

"Hey!" Ichigo calls. And both Ganju and I look to see him pretty much completely healed. "He's exhausted. It's only a little drool."

"Ichi-Ichigo!" Ganju calls. "Are you better already?"

"Yeah, thanks to Hanataro." Ichigo replies calmly. "You're feeling better too, right? He healed your wounds while he was still woozy from healing mine." Ganju's hands travel over his own chest as he realizes he is better.

Ganju looks at Hanataro as he realizes how much the poor guy has done.

"Come on." I call, attracting their attention. "One more try. We'll make it to the senzaikyu." Then Hanataro wakes up. And he brings out a supposed energy pill that's supplied to everyone in Fourth Company just so they can keep moving when dead tired.

Should I tell him that his isn't the standard issue thing?

I look at him just as he eats it, and shrug. Too late now.

With that, I decide that the best course of action here is to leave them in the spirit of companionship.

I stretch my sensors as I shunpo for the senzaikyu, searching for any of the others. Uh, I think Uryû and Orihime are fine… Aiko is with her Captain… Ganju and Ichigo… Seem to be approaching Captain Zaraki… I'm not going to bother with trying to deter them… And Chad…

 _Oh no…_ I think with unease. I start shunpoing as fast as I can for Eighth Company barracks. _Captain Shunsui Kyôraku. Chases girls way too often, but he's a powerful Captain. I hope I arrive in time._

I feel Chad shoot one of his blasts at the Captain, and groan. I have maybe half a minute from here to get in between the two of them, or Chad's dead. I'm at least thirty three seconds away.

I try to speed up my shunpo even more, and find myself on the wall looking at the two of them about to kill each other. I do the logical thing.

I shunpo/tackle Chad out of the way of Captain Kyôraku's blade.

But I get hit myself.

I roar in pain at the fact that my sword arm nearly got severed.

I look up from where I lie on the ground near Chad to see Captain Kyôraku looking at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you Squad Nine's Third Seat, Isamu Einer?" He asks me. I groan as I stand up, in great pain.

I look him straight in the eye as I manage to stand tall. "Yes, Captain Kyôraku. Sorry, but I couldn't allow you to kill him." I say, sweating. "After all," I manage to grasp my sword and draw it, before leveling it at him. "I am his ally for the moment."

The Captain looks at me with a mixture of sympathy and pity.

"Put down the blade, son. You'll just get yourself killed." He says. I look at him, my icy countenance finally regained.

"I think not." I reply. "Blow, **Kogarashi!"** The dust whips up around me, and I almost let out a sigh of pure bliss. The pain is all gone. But, I'll probably need a healing.

But more of that later.

I look at Captain Shunsui as he just sighs, before shunpoing at me again. I block his swords with ease.

Then Chad blasts him.

He flies through the air towards the wall, before crashing through it.

"Captain!" His Lieutenant, Nanao Ise cries as she goes to his aid. The good Captain steps out of the rubble, looking deadly serious.

"I'm fine, Nanao." He says. "But you two won't be." He shunpos at me again, and this time I strike hard enough to force him back.

"Chad, run! Get to the tower, you'll find Ichigo there. Find him, and keep him safe!" I yell at him. He hesitates, in which I have to bat the Captain away again. "Go, now, before it's too late!" He hesitates even more. "ORIHIME AND URYÛ ARE IN DANGER BOY, GO!" I roar.

And with that being said, he gets gone. I look at Captain Kyôraku.

"Just us, now." I say calmly. "Are we going to get serious?"

"This isn't you being serious?" He asks, looking mildly surprised. "Then I'd hate to be on the receiving end of you going all out." He charges and swings his blades from both sides. I duck beneath his blades, and punch him in the face.

"We've got to make my capture look convincing, so how about you wound me a bit. I'll go slow so you can." I say. He gives a lazy smile at me.

"Who said you were fast?" He asks before he disappears from my senses entirely. My eyes widen, and I whirl, only to be caught in an X strike. I gasp, before falling to one knee. "You're strong, and you might have what it takes to beat some of the other Captains, but I was trained by old man Yama. I wouldn't have allowed you to beat me." I grin at him.

"So, you revealed your thorns, flowery Captain." I say before I chuckle and bow my head. "Dang." I groan and fall over, losing consciousness. In my last few moments of awareness, I feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike.

I look towards the Repentance Tower

 _What is happening, Ichigo?_ I think, shortly before passing out.

* * *

 **Ganju's POV**

"The noise stopped." Hanataro points out. "Do you think Ichigo's okay?"

"We've come this far, we've gotta believe that he is!" I reply certainly. "This is no time to be distracted! It's our turn now!" I take out my rope and hook. "We're gonna jump across!" I yell as I begin spinning it. "Ready, Hana?"

"Yes!" He replies.

And with that, a toss, and a rope walk later, we're on another roof. We look off the edge to see two low level Soul Reapers. Hanataro takes something out of his pack, and dribbles it onto the head of one of them.

The one it lands on looks up shortly before falling over. The other one looks up and sees Hanataro walking on the edge of the roof.

"Who's there?" He yells as I rope down behind him. "You won't get away from me!" I run up behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder just in time to meet my elbow with the side of his head. He rolls several times before stopping.

"Mr. Ganju, you didn't have to be so rough. Gosh." Hanataro says as he ropes down from the roof.

"Shut up! What was that drug?" I yell.

"This?" He asks as he lands and pulls out a small battle. "It's called shinten. It's a kind of tranquilizer. One drop on the skin and a person with low spirit energy will get dizzy and pass out."

"Where the heck are you doing carrying around a thing like that?" I ask him.

"But it won't work on strong people. Why not?" He asks.

We end the conversation and head to the Tower.

"All right." I say. "This is the last door." I fold my arms over my chest. "A shutter type, huh? So how do we open it?"

"Don't worry." Hanataro says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I borrowed a spare key from the cell lock room last night in the underground waterway." He replies, holding up a key

"Are you sure you should've done that?" I ask.

"Probably not." He admits. "But last night I was thinking how hard Mr. Ichigo was fighting, and how I always run away. Maybe that isn't cool. I want to save Miss Rukia too. So I decided I'd do whatever I could, even if I got punished for it later. But all I could do was steal a key." He chuckles. "I guess I'm pretty useless."

"No." I assure him. "I think you did more than your share." With that, he opens the door. "Geez." I say as the door begins rising. "Everybody's so desperate to save this Rukia girl. She must be a real cutie pie."

"Well, not really." Hanataro says.

"C'mon, don't be shy!" I say as the door inches up past face level. "All right, let me take a look! Oh, Rukia!" Then I see her, and I stop, dead in my tracks.

 _The one they want to save, IS HER!_

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I walk across the bridge to the Repentance Tower, and see two people I don't know.

I can just barely hear them. But once I get closer, hear them I do.

"I'll tell you later!" The Soul Reaper yells. "C'mon! Hurry, Mr. Ganju… There's no time to… Um, Mr. Ganju?" I walk up to just where I can't see past Ganju, and where the others can't see me. "What's wrong, Mr. Ganju! Hello!?"

"That pattern!" Rukia says in surprise, and I can imagine her face, though I can't see it. "The tumbling current of the fallen heavens. Are you, one of the Shiba family?" My eyes widen at the implications of this.

 _Could he be related to Kaien?_ I wonder.

"Huh? Wha-what?" The Soul Reaper says. "You know her?"

"Yes, I know her." The man named Ganju finally replies. "How could I ever forget that face? She's the Soul Reaper, who killed my brother!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Ganju!" The poor Soul Reaper asks, disbelieving. "Miss Rukia would never-."

"The wounds on my brother's body were from a sword." Ganju interrupts. "His throat was slit. His chest was punctured. If he'd fought a hollow, he wouldn't have died from wounds like that! Besides, she admitted it herself that night! She said, she killed him!"

"It's all right, Hanataro. He's right." Rukia says.

"M-Miss Rukia!" Hanataro says, questioningly.

"If you're of the Shiba family, then your older brother, Kaien Shiba did indeed die by my hand." Rukia states. Then Ganju cracks and flies at her. I take a moment to step inside the Tower, while somehow staying unnoticed by the three occupants.

"Please stop, Mr. Ganju!" Hanataro cries. "That's not what we came here for! We came here to save her, remember? Mr. Ichigo entrusted us with her life! The two of us!"

Suddenly, I sense Byakuya weighing the area down with his spiritual pressure.

"Wha-what?" Ganju yells in surprise, releasing Rukia. "Something's coming!"

They look out the door, and Hanataro cries out.

"AAAAH!" He cries. "It's Byakuya Kuchiki! Captain of Squad Six!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, so he's…" Ganju says before noticing me. "Who're you?" He yells.

Then Hanataro and Rukia notice me.

"Kyoji Kuramoto?" Rukia calls. "What're you doing here?" I shrug. "Just going with the wind?" Nod. "Not here to interfere?" I tilt my head from side to side. "Only a little. Okay."

"Hey, you two." I call to Hanataro and Ganju. "Maybe if you beg Captain Kuchiki he'll spare you."

"What're you talking about?" Hanataro yells at me.

"He's right." Ganju says, looking at Captain Kuchiki. "We don't stand a chance. He might let us go."

"What're you talking about, Mr. Ganju? Let's take Miss Rukia with us!" Hanataro yells.

"Are you crazy?" Ganju asks him. "You see another way outta here? We have to cross that bridge! Do you think we can get past that guy? He'll kill us! You expect me to risk my life for her!" He points at Rukia, and I let out a low growl which only Rukia hears. "She killed my brother! I won't die for her! No way, not for her!"

Rukia looks at the floor after he finishes. Then Hanataro clenches his fist.

"All right." He says. "I understand. This rescue was never really personal for you anyway. There's no reason you should fight together. But, would you at least take Miss Rukia with you? I'll stay, and stop him!"

"Good choice." I say as I nod. They all look at me. I gesture to the door. "Go. Now will be your only opportunity." Hanataro squares his shoulders and walks out the door without another word.

"No, Hanataro! You can't!" Rukia tries to run after him, but I catch her and stop her. "What're you doing, Kyoji, let me go!" I ignore her and look at Ganju.

"So, Kaien was your older brother?" I ask him. He looks at me, and we meet eyes for a moment before I scoff and turn away in disgust. "You dishonor him, letting your friends walk to their deaths like that. How disgraceful." He huffs before looking at the door.

"Darn it!" He says before he walks over to the wall. "GRAAAAAAAH!" He yells before he pounds his head into the wall of the Tower. I wince at the force behind it. Then he walks out the door. Shortly after, Hanataro comes flying over his shoulder towards us.

"He really is, a Shiba." I comment.

"You've allowing another of that family to go to their doom!" Rukia says to me. I look at her.

"I don't care." I reply before walking out the door to see the show. I watch as Rukia stumbles out after me. I look at Ganju.

"Where are you going, Miss Rukia?" Hanataro cries, grabbing Rukia's arm as she tries to go farther on the bridge.

"Let go Hanataro! If I don't stop him, he'll be…" She starts. "K-killed." Then she stumbles and falls to her hands and knees.

"M-miss Rukia!" Hanataro cries, going to her side. "It's all right, Miss Rukia." I look as she realizes being confined so long in the sekki-sekki walls of the Repentance Tower took a severe toll on her strength. "You saw how self-assured Mr. Ganju was. He must have some brilliant plan up his sleeve!" I roll my eyes at his abundant faith. "That's what I, believe at least."

I watch Ganju as he stares at Captain Kuchiki. After a moment, he just draws his blade and charges.

"He-he didn't have a plan!" Hanataro exclaims with dismay and horror.

"Just kidding!" Ganju shouts. "Take this! **Chinamida!** " **(Tears of Blood)**

I stare as Captain Kuchiki just shunpos past him, slashing his arm as he goes.

"Disappear." He orders. "My sword isn't for crushing vermin." He starts to walk towards us. Ganju lets out a pained yell.

"Mr. Ganju!" Hanataro shouts.

"N-not so fast!" Ganju shouts at Captain Kuchiki.

"Are you deaf?" The Captain asks. "I told you to disappear."

"Save it, rich boy!" Ganju yells. "I don't care if you are some hotshot nobleman! I'm a Shiba! There isn't a coward among us who'd be scared off that easily!"

"A Shiba?" Captain Kuchiki asks, looking over his shoulder. "So, you're one of them. Then I apologize for dismissing you. You will not," He draws his sword. "Leave here alive."

"What're you gonna do from over there?" Ganju asks. I grip the hilt of my zanpakuto with my left hand.

"Please don't! Brother!" Rukia begs.

"Scatter," Byakuya says. " **Senbonsakura.** " **(A Thousand Cherry Blossoms)**

Ganju watches in shock as Captain Kuchiki's sword disappears.

"Kyoji, please!" Rukia begs, looking at me. I huff and shunpo between Captain Kuchiki and Ganju, before looking up to see the sword fragments. I draw my zanpakuto with my left hand and slash them with a reverse grip.

When I finish, I look at Captain Kuchiki's annoyed face.

"Worry not, Captain. I have repaid my debt to Kaien. I will no longer stand in your way." I say as I sheath my zanpakuto and turn to walk away.

"K-Kyoji?!" Rukia yells. I walk past Ganju and stop, before drawing my sword and slashing him in the back. He gasps in shock, as he never saw me do it. I doubt any of them did. Well, maybe Captain Kuchiki. I blow a lock of my hair out of my face before shunpoing off.

I find a quiet, secluded space, before letting my reiatsu sensors extend. I find Captain Ukitake and his two Third Seats near the Repentance Tower, with Captain Kuchiki, as well as Ichigo, apparently. The fool.

Oh, it's somebody I don't know. Eh. And it looks like whoever it was just knocked Ichigo out and out-shunpoed Captain Kuchiki.

I like them already.

Noting nobody in my current vicinity, I cross my arms in front of me and close my eyes, and then make a very certain and definite change.

* * *

 **Luc's POV, Year 90**

I open my Hollow eyes in the Soul Society. How fun, a Hollow in the midst of Soul Reapers, and maybe threatened by two or three of them. I grin and just walk off.

Why not just live here for a few days?

"Hello, what on earth are you doing here?" Somebody behind me says. I whirl.

 _Curse that annoying as frack SMILE!_ I think while keeping a straight face.

"I'm just here to be here, Gin." I reply. "You know I'm around all the time. Why don't you ever ask then?" He just grins at me. I roll my eyes and sonido. I sonido a few times aimlessly, before sensing the reiatsu I sensed near the Repentance Tower that I couldn't identify.

I shrug and sonido a few more times and arrive where it's at. I look around a bit, then peer off the edge of the cliff, and after a moment, spot the concealed door. I look over my shoulder at the Sôkyoku. Cool. Big stuff.

I jump off the cliff and sonido to the door, then just step quietly through. I walk around for a moment, then duck as a foot crashes into the wall where my head used to be.

"Nice place." I comment as I push the person away, not even looking at him. "Spacious." I jump a little to avoid having my feet swept out from under me. "Not really comfy, but," I catch the punch that the person threw and look at her. "It probably serves its purpose.

I look at her. Purple-ish hair, dark skin, orange yellow eyes. Seems fairly strong. I block another kick.

"Are you going to keep at your pesky moves?" I ask as I stand there while her foot swings around and smacks me on my left arm, halting and absorbing its own force. I watch as she flinches before trying to hit me with her other foot. I roll my eyes before ducking beneath her leg, grabbing her right arm, and pinning her to the ground.

"ARE YOU DONE?" I reiterate loudly. She struggles for a moment before just looking at me, fear in her eyes. I look at her contemplatively, trying to figure out what to do. I study her while I think, then another train of thought surfaces.

 _She looks, familiar? Wait, I've never seen this gal before, so why… Don't know, don't care. Going to ignore it._ I think.

"Well, what to do with you." I say. "Can't let you go, you'll just keep attacking me, can't kill you cause that just wouldn't sit well with me, and I can't knock you out, because I want to know your name."

She looks at me like I'm insane.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." She says after a while. "You _are_ a Hollow, right?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, I just wear this mask that somehow without strings or glue just hovers over a portion of my face for no reason." I say, deadpan. She colors a little, though it's hard to tell.

"Right, stupid question." She says. "So why haven't you killed me yet?" I raise an eyebrow at her before just standing up and sighing, and sonidoing out the door.

How boring.

* * *

Anyways, yes, please, review. See you next update. When-ever that is.

~Boyy2k


	20. Chapter 19:The Captain of Squad Twelve

**A/N: Enjoy!(And Review!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Captain of Squad Twelve**

* * *

 **Uryû's POV**

"I see." I say as I run alongside Orihime. "So Tsubaki isn't fully recovered."

"No." She replies. "They spent hours healing him last night, but I guess they have a harder time healing each other. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"Are you kidding?" I nearly yell, looking over my shoulder at her. "You can heal and protect us! You're a huge help!"

"Thanks." She says, smiling.

I turn front and continue running.

 _I'm convinced this is for the best._ I think. _Orihime can bring up the rear and focus on defense and healing. The enemy's less likely to target her there. Having spent the last few days with her, I feel sure she isn't cut out for fighting. There's nothing she hates more than to see someone get hurt, even if it's an enemy._ I glance at her over my shoulder. _People like her shouldn't fight. Battles aren't good for her or her little friends._

"HEY, YOU TWO!" Somebody yells at us behind us. We turn around to see an older shinigami with black hair. "What company are you with? And what are you doing here?"

"W-we're with Eleventh Company." Orihime replies, a little unnerved.

"Really? That's funny. I'm with Eleventh Company too." He says, walking towards us. "We're a combat unit. Who in Eleventh Company would be stupid enough to walk around without a zanpakuto?"

 _I blew it!_ I think in frustration. _I didn't realize the companies specialized!_

The man grabs part of Orihime's borrowed shihakusho and turns it outward.

"This is Twelfth Company's insignia, not Eleventh Company's. But then, you wouldn't know that. Who are you really?" He asks, glaring at us.

 _So much for blending in._ I think, preparing to fight. Then somebody knocks the man out. I look in surprise at the four younger smiling shinigami behind him, one holding the piece of wood used to knock out the Squad Eleven guy.

"Phew!" The blond one who has the stick says.

"That was close!" Says one who looks a little younger with messy black hair.

"The nerve!" The blond one says. "Accusing fellow Soul Reapers? What an oaf. Give him a good kick."

"Are you two alright?" The third asks.

"This guys drunk." The fourth says, referring to the Squad Eleven guy.

"Incredible." The second comments.

"Thank you!" Orihime says emphatically.

"Oh it's the least we could do." The blond one says, waving it off. "Twelfth Company looks out for its own, right?"

"These Squad Eleven guys are always trying to start trouble with us." The second says. "The clods."

I watch as they continue talking, my mind racing.

 _Wait a second. The Squad Eleven Soul Reaper may have been drunk, but he had a good point._ I think as Orihime walks among their group. _We said we belonged to Squad Eleven, but we're wearing the insignia of Squad Twelve, that's obviously suspicious. So why did they help us?_

Then it clicks for me.

"O-Orihime!" I yell, breaking past two of them and reaching for her. "Get away from-!" I'm interrupted by the blond one exploding. I listen to the rest of them yelling at their Captain before exploding from behind Orihime's Santen Kesshun

"Thanks." Orihime says, sitting on her hands and legs, bowed forward. "If you hadn't called me, I…"

"I'm just glad you reacted in time." I reply. "That's because you practiced so much without using your spirit chant."

"What about, the other three people?" She asks.

"They're dead." I inform her. "But don't worry about them." I hear her Santen Kesshun break. "You should just worry about yourself." I say as I turn around to see two Soul Reapers. One a male Soul Reaper with a white robe over his shihakusho, with three protrusions on his head, and a hat that sticks out to one side, and the other a female Soul Reaper with long black hair in a braid, and a short shihakusho, that has a bottom half more like a small skirt than pants, without a zanpakuto.

"Hah!" The male says. "What a fascinating move! The shield, is it the girl behind you making it?"

"I'm not in the mood for conversation." I say.

"Marvelous!" He continues as if I'd said nothing. "I've never seen such a thing! You, girl! How would you like to be my research subject?"

"That's enough!" I yell. "We're not making any deals with you!"

"I'll make it worth your while." He continues, still ignoring me. "Don't be afraid. I'm kind to women." I suddenly hear Orihime sniffling. My eyes widen a little before narrowing. He's made her cry. "I know! I'll offer you the best possible terms! I'll restrict the daily drug regime to eight doses, and only five hours of biomechanical experiments! You'll be fed orally! And you'll be given clothes when you sleep! And I'll try hard not to perform any modifications that might kill you! What do you say? These are exceptional terms for a research subject!"

I finally have had enough of his blathering, and move across the space between us to point my bow at his head beside him.

He turns his head in surprise.

"Hmm. So he's a Quincy." He comments. "A rare species. It's been years since I last saw one. But, I'm sorry. I've already completed my research on your kind. I'm no longer interested in Quicies anymore. Now step aside." He turns to face me fully.

"'Completed your research'? 'Not interested'?" I ask. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Hmm. Do ryoka charge into enemy territory without studying their enemy first?" He asks. "How foolish. I would think you'd at least know, the top thirteen Soul Reapers!" Suddenly the spiritual pressure spikes, as he lets his loose. "I am Captain of Squad Twelve and, Chief of Research and Development. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." My eyes widen as I realize who he is.

 _We're in deep here._ I think nervously.

"But you can forget that." He says as he glares at me, his eyes insane. "Because in a moment, you won't know anything."

"Orihime!" I shout at her, turning my head. "Run! Now!"

"But…" She says, standing up. "No! I wanna fight too!" I spot the Squad Eleven Soul Reaper about to flee.

"Hey, you from Eleventh Company!" I yell at him. "Take the girl and run!"

"Are you crazy?" He yells back. "Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to die!" I retort. "It you stay here, you're doomed! Force her if you must! If you don't, I'll shoot you right now!" He gasps and jerks, before reaching for Orihime.

"Aw, rats!" He says, grabbing her and running. "C'mon! Let's go, little girl!"

"Did I say you could go?" Captain Kurotsuchi asks, crossing his left hand over his face, before swinging it out and extending it after the fleeing Squad Eleven member. My eyes widen as it breaks into segments that extend over a large distance.

I quickly shoot it with enough power to destroy the hand, and a bit of the wall beyond it.

"Did I say you could stop them?" I ask, looking at him.

"Listen boy!" He says. "I'm not really interested in you. Now, boy…" He says, looking at his arm. "It's actually very time-consuming to set this thing up." He grabs it with his remaining right hand, and applies pressure. My eyes widen in alarm and I jump down the street a bit.

I watch as he breaks off his arm. I stare in shock.

"Haa." He emits as he reaches into his shihakusho and pulls out a little vial. "Painful, very painful." He injects himself. I stare in shock and horror as his arm regrows. "My head feels like it's going to melt." After a moment of silence he speaks again. "It seems the girl got away. Oh well." He says, dismissing it. "If there's a strand of her hair lying around, that's all I'll need to find her. Oh, and when I do, I want to study her until there's only mincemeat left. Every minute-every second- is precious."

 _That monster! But I may have a chance against him. His spiritual pressure is strong, but unstable. I should be able to buy enough time for Orihime to get far away, then escape myself._ I think. _There are two of them. I can't shoot both at the same time. If this Kurotsuchi is a Captain, is the girl behind him his assistant? But she's just standing there while an arrow's being pointed at her master. Maybe she can't fight. Then, I'll go for him first!_

I aim and fire. He dodges, but I move behind him and fire again, not giving him time to breathe.

"Not bad." He says from the same wall top that I'm on. I look at him in alarm. "You move well. What you did earlier and now this. It was hirenkyaku, Flying Bamboo Slide, wasn't it?" I aim at him as he continues. "Moving at high speeds by creating a current of spiritual energy beneath your feet. That's an advanced Quincy move is it not? You're good. You must be very talented."

 _When did he even get up here? I didn't see him move._ I think.

"I can't let you keep on like that. We too have a move called shunpo. But it's quite tiring." He informs me. "I'll have to study the girl later." He says as he holds up a finger. "Because I'm a busy man, unlike you. I've decided to kill you, with the least amount of effort." He draws his sword from its scabbard. "Tear him up." My eyes widen and sweat builds on my face as I realize what he's doing. " **Ashisogi Jizô**." **(Leg-Cutting Jizô)** Jizô-protector of people and the souls of deceased children.

I watch as his sword turns into a three pronged child's head with some gas leaking from the mouth.

 _Is he releasing his zanpakuto? Oh no, it's different from Tsunzaki Garasu. I can't figure out what it does by its shape! What is it?_ I wonder as he swings it out with his right hand, holding it level with himself as the gas continues to pour from it. _If it's the kind that can absorb my attack I'll have to strike carefully._ He stares at me. _Darn it! There isn't time to think!_ Suddenly, his assistant jumps up. I look at her in shock as she grabs my arrow. _Crap! I forgot about her!_

"Let go!" I yell as she grabs me and we both fall off the roof. Then I look behind her.

 _Wait a second…_ I think as I watch Captain Kurotsuchi jump into the air, with his zanpakuto drawn back. _He's not-!_ I look into his crazed eyes, a moment before he cuts through his assistant into me, forcing her to let go. _I don't believe it! He hacked right through her! But isn't she on his side? Why?_ I notice the smallest of smiles on the girls face after we both land.

And then he hits her.

"Fool!" He cries angrily. "I taught you to never let go, even if your arms were torn off!"

"I, I'm sorry, sir." She replies quietly.

"Hmph. Forget it." He says, dismissing her. "I wasn't expecting much from you. At this point, it'll be as easy as strangling a baby." He gives a psychotic smile as he says this. I just stare at him.

 _I don't believe it. To kill me, he sacrificed his own assistant!_ I think in shock.

"Heheh… Look at you sweat. It must hurt quite a bit." He says. "But you're not screaming. I'm impressed. You must hold a high threshold for pain. Is this your first time being cut by a sword?"

"It's my second!" I reply.

"Hmm. Well, now you have a wealth of experience." He says, raising his blade. "But…" He stops as his assistant collapses in the corner. "Hmph. Would you be quiet?"

"I-I'm sorry, Captain Kurotsuchi." She replies, coughing up blood. "Please give me some of the hojiku-zai, (flesh healing medicine). I think my lungs have been damaged. I-I can't, maintain my vital functions."

Then Captain Kurotsuchi rushes over to her. And he stomps on her. She cries out in pain as he keeps doing it.

"What?" I ask in disbelief as I watch.

"Who, do you, think, you're talking to?" He says in between stomps. "Well?! Do you think, your body, would break that easily?"

"Stop!" I yell at him. "What're you doing? Isn't she one of you? You're killing her!"

"Are you mocking me too?" He asks, holding the girl up by her hair. "Do you think she'd die from this? You think these little wounds could kill her? I created this body myself!" My eyes widen in shock at this new information. "Well, I won't be laughed at!"

"You, created, her?" I ask slowly.

"That's right." He replies.

"Do you want to know her name?" He asks. "It's Nemu Kurotsuchi. She's the result of my experiments with Gigai and Gikon. She is my daughter." (substitute soul pills and temporary body, not exactly in that order). "Please don't bore me with your righteous indignation. How a father treats his own daughter is none of your business." Then he slams her into the wall.

"Stop!" I say, trying to get up. Then I realize something very bad, and look at my arm.

 _I can't move!_ I think in shock.

"Oh, did you just realize that?" Captain Kurotsuchi asks as I look at him, now in front of me. "Not too quick, are you? Immobilizing the victim, that's what Ashisogi Jizô does."

"It's some kind of paralyzing poison!" I exclaim.

"Please." He disregards as his blade appears in front of my head. "Nothing so vulgar. You see, it selectively blocks only the neural impulses involved in movement. It synthesizes a very complex drug. It's not normal paralysis. You only lose the ability to move. In other words." He then stabs me in the arm. "You'll feel every bit of the pain. Here! Here! And here!" He punctuates each here with a stab in my arm. I can no longer control it as the scream rips loose from my mouth.

"Ah, well." He says after I've managed to finish screaming. "Compared to a woman's scream, a man's lack charm. I can't stand to hear them. Nemu! Get up! You're going to finish him! Oh." He tilts his head like he's contemplating something. "That's right. I cut you with Ashisogi Jizô too. Blast! You worthless maggot." He stomps on her head.

"Stop." I order.

He looks at me over his shoulder. "What?" He asks.

"I told you to stop." I repeat.

"Haven't you had enough?" He asks as he turns to face me. "You feel pity for a woman, even though she's your enemy? Are you that big of a fool? Is this the honor that you Quincies take such pride in?"

"What?" I ask.

"It must really mean something to you, because you all speak of it before you die." He says.

My eyes widen a bit in shock. "What are you talking about?" I ask again.

"I told you." He says. "I've completed my research on Quincies. I've studied your kind thoroughly! I applied all manner of stimuli to their minds and bodies and observed their reactions! I drilled holes in their skulls while they were still alive! I made them burn their own children! I vivisected them and crushed them! I studied them till they were nothing but pulp! And every single one of them said at some point that on their honor as Quincies they couldn't do such and such! On their honor as Quincies they would stop me! You're all so annoying! One stab from this," he holds up Ashisogi Jizô, "will make all words of resistance meaningless."

"You dirty-." I begin.

"Now calm down." He says, motioning me to calm with his fingers. "This is where I tell you about my hardship. It really was difficult work. When I became chief of Research and Development, Quicies were already a rare species. Soul Reapers were monitoring the few that were left. So I had to persuade the Soul Reapers assigned to them to delay their rescue." I stare at him with a growing shock and horror. "Then I turned the Quincy souls that they brought back into research subjects. Do you have any idea how hard it was to arrange this? The last one was a nasty old man. He kept calling out the name of a student or maybe a grandchild. It was disgraceful. Would you like to see a picture of him? This photo was taken after I'd concluded my experiments." He lets go of the picture and I see, my grandfather. But only his head. "There's not much of left of his original form. Now what was the student's name? Ah well." He turns his back on me. "I tend to lose interest in my subjects after my experiments are over."

My anger goes through the roof and I let my spiritual pressure rise, and I perform Ransô Tengai to stand up. (disheveled paradise puppet)

"What?" He asks as he looks over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you his students' name." I growl, my head bowed. "It was Uryû. Uryû Ishida. The man's name was Sôken Ishida. He was my teacher and my grandfather."

"Oh, so what?" Captain Kurotsuchi asks.

"I'm glad Orihime isn't here. I wouldn't want her to see this." I say as I raise my head to give a deadly glare to the Captain. "On my honor as a Quincy, I'm going, to kill you."

His face darkens in annoyance as I say that. I tear my sleeve and begin tying it around my recently stabbed arm. He stares at me as I work, and shortly after I finish, he grins at me.

"Are you what they call, a genius?" He asks.

I simply reach out and form my bow.

"Excellent." He says as he reaches up to the thing extending from the right side of his head, pulling something out the side of it. "I believe you won't bore me after all. I'm not going to kill you. I'm taking you back alive. You and the girl will be my experiments."

I think back t the time when my grandfather gave me this glove.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Uryû, I know you've been spending time with my father again. How many times have I told you not to go there?" My father asks._

 _"_ _B-but." I begin._

 _"_ _I don't want to hear excuses. I've told you about that too. There's no sense in saving the dead. That's the Soul Reapers' job. You time would be better spent trying to save learning to save the living." He interrupts, flipping through a book. "I'm not interested in Quincies. And you don't have the talent for it anyway. Let the Quincies die out with my father's generation. Understood?"_

 _"_ _But, dad..." I begin. "Why do you hate Quincies so much?" He stops reading for a moment before looking at me._

 _"_ _Because there's no profit in them." He replies._

 _"_ _Hmm. Well, he does have a point." My grandfather admits. "It's not easy making a living these days as a Quincy. And your father has a family to support. Well, there's nothing wrong with what he said. Of course, you aren't wrong either, Uryû."_

 _"_ _But." I begin as I wipe my angry tears from my eyes. "I can see them! The Hollows and the people they attack. The Soul Reapers can't handle it by themselves. I've seen it with my own eyes. Why? Dad must be able to see those things too. So how, how can he ignore them?" I clench my fists. "Master, I want to be strong! I want to be a powerful Quincy_ _and protect everyone from the hollows! Then maybe dad will think Quincies are worth something."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Uryû." My grandfather says. "But, Uryû, try to understand your father. What you think is right depends on what you want to protect. That's how people are."_

 _"_ _What does dad want to protect? His money?" I ask scornfully as a child can._

 _"_ _You'll find out in time." He replies, putting his hand on my head. "And when you do, you'll know what you want to protect as well. Uryû, for when that time comes, I'm entrusting this to you. You'll eventually learn what your father cares about most. When you find out what you truly want to protect and if you still wish to walk the path of the Quincy, you will face a battle you cannot avoid. A battle beyond your abilities. A time will come when you will have to sacrifice yourself. When it comes, use this. This is Sanrei Shutô, or scattered spirit's glove. Put it on and train for seven days and seven nights. You will reach the peak of your Quincy_ _powers. But don't forget Uryû, once you put it on, you can never take it off. If you do, your powers as a Quincy, will all be lost."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

 _I'm sorry master._ I think as I reach towards my gloves draw. _I still don't understand my father. I'm not even sure what I want to protect, but, I think I at least know what I won't allow. I'm sorry master, I'm disobeying you, one last time._

I almost snap the pull bar off when a voice invades my mind.

 _Hold your horses, kid._

 _Who are you?_ I think in alarm.

 _An ally. Listen, I can lend you my power, if you would so desire. I can give you the head of Captain Kurotsuchi._

 _What's in it for you?_ I ask suspiciously.

 _What's in it for me?_ The voice chuckles. _Nemu is bruised and beaten by Kurotsuchi. All I wish is an end to suffering. Plus, nobody likes Kurotsuchi._

 _Fine. If it won't cost me my powers anyways._ I agree half-heartedly.

"Dunno. Never tried it before." He says behind me. I just glance over my shoulder in time to see a hand grab my head.

Then, an explosion of power.

"Wha-what? What's that?" Kurotsuchi asks in shock. Then the blinding light that had sprung up with the release of power turns black and dissipates.

I look at myself and hold up my arms for inspection.

A black Quincy uniform with no way to produce a bow that I can see. I look at Captain Kurotsuchi.

"What on earth is that?" He asks, wide-eyed.

" **Gefallen Himmel**." **(Fallen Heaven)** Somebody says through my mouth. "An ancient and nearly forgotten, not to mention forbidden, Quincy technique which uses a hollow as a slave to supply its power to the user. In this case, that power is used like this." I extend my hand as if in instinct and shoot a tiny pinprick of reishi from it, and watch as it hits Kurotsuchi and explodes.

 _Forbidden Quincy_ _technique? A hollow? But Quincies have no natural defenses against hollows! This will kill me!_ I think in a panic.

 _Not if this ends quickly, it won't. I won't allow it, not for such a worthy vessel._ The hollow responds.

I hear panting and look as the smoke from the blast clears.

"Beg for mercy and never appear in front of me again." I say, this time of my own volition. "Do that, and I'll let you live. Refuse, and I'll send a bolt that's three times stronger." He huffs as he gets up, his left arm blown off.

" **Don't push your luck, boy**!" He screeches. "You stupid Quincy. Very well, then I'll return the favor!" He holds up his sword. " **Bankai.** "

"What?" I mutter in confusion. "Ban-."

 _Bankai, second stage release of a Soul Reapers zanpakuto. By rule of thumb, Bankai is five to ten times stronger than shikai._ The hollow informs me as a huge worm like thing with a child's head and gas leaking out of its mouth comes into being above Kurotsuchi.

" **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô." (Divine Leg Cutting Jizô)** He says. "Now your doom is sealed." He bares his teeth. "The Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô sprays lethal poison made from my blood for a 100-mile radius. It won't hurt me, of course. But you'll die." The Jizô's cape like material dangling around the neck of its body moves to reveal a plethora of massive blades. "Sorry. You would never make a fit research subject."

"I won't be the one to die." I reply, leveling my hand at him and forming another reishi blast. "I'll kill you before you can spray the lethal dose."

"Hya-ha! Oh please!" He scorns. "Be my guest!" His Bankai charges.

I make the blast longer and thinner, and then fire.

The resulting explosion roars up a hundred feet.

The smoke and fire clears to reveal the Captain with a gaping hole in his chest, just behind the separated halves of his Bankai. His Bankai falls and dissipates, leaving him holding a broken sword.

He huffs several times.

"Blast, you, stupid, Quincy!" He yells, which begs the question how, as his voice box was obliterated, and brings his sword up, before stabbing himself in the throat.

His body explodes in a mass of goo, taking me by surprise.

 _Does it have the ability to liquefy whatever it cuts?_ I think in shock.

"You were close, Quincy." He says before he completely goopifies. " _Did you save that move for your escape?"_

"Why, you-!" I begin.

 _"_ _Don't bother."_ He interrupts. _"_ _I can't attack now, but I can't be attacked either. I'll be like this for a few days, then return to the Department to recover. Goodbye, Quincy. You were more trouble than I expected. But in the end, I will live, and you will die. That hasn't changed!"_ The last of the goopified Captain seeps past the wall.

I cough and blood spurts out with it.

 _Agh! The poison's entering my system. If I don't do something fast-._ I think.

"Hey, Quincy." Somebody interrupts me. I turn to see someone in a black cloak laying the Lieutenant against the wall, now unconscious, but healed. He turns and tosses a bottle at me. "That's the antidote for the poison. If you want to see your home again, take it." He turns and begins to walk away without even showing his face.

"Wait!" I call to him. He stops, but doesn't turn.

"Can't you feel it, Uryû? The hollow, eating away at you?" He asks me. I stop for a moment, and realize he's right. A foreign hollow like presence is eating at my powers. "You won't be turned, but you will lose all of your Quincy abilities. You have at most half a day. If you don't drink that antidote, though, you only have a few minutes." He resumes walking again.

I look at the bottle in my hand before drinking it. I look back for the man, and see him a little ways away.

I use Hirenkyaku to get in front of him, and then suddenly find myself on the ground.

"You're slow, Quincy." He says as he continues walking.

"Wait!" I yell. "Who are you?" He stops, not moving as if thinking.

Then he turns around and pulls down his hood. My eyes widen as I take in his hollow mask. A small one, just on the upper left side of his face, but it's still a hollow's mask. Aside from that, and long hair tucked into the cloak, he looks just like a Soul Reaper would.

"I'm the hollow that lent you power. The same one who's power eats at you now." He informs me, looking down at me coldly. "Though what I just did doesn't seem to affect you."

"What you did?" I ask, curious.

"I suppose you could say that I've altered the remembered past of Nemu Kurotsuchi. Now she thinks of herself as Nemu Castello. Everyone she comes into contact with, in the same room, that is, will receive the memories like a contagious disease and also remember her as such and in turn will also pass it along. I've changed the collective memory of the Soul Society, therefore etching a different past. But you seem unaffected. I can tell because there's always a slight reiatsu change in those affected." He turns and flips up his hood. "Do not thank me for helping you defeat Captain Kurotsuchi. Soon you will know me, and you will know my name. And you will fear me deeply."

"Wait!" I call again as I stand up. He doesn't turn or walk on. "How did you know about Gefallen Himmel, when even I didn't know of it?"

"I don't know." He replies after a moment. "I just guessed. I suppose that no Quincy could use that move without losing their powers. Unless they had complete control on the flow of power to them. Even I could not guess that my nature would destroy your powers. If I hadn't been careful, it would've killed you." He resumes walking. "Though I personally like the black better."

I look at my clothes to see them white once more. "What's that got to do with-." I trail off as I look up to see him gone.

I sigh as I get up and begin walking.

* * *

I heave a breath as I continue walking next to a cliff, trying to find a way up.

 _Darn._ I think as I grit my teeth. _My legs are lead, and I can't lift my arms. The Ransô Tengai must be wearing off. Finally, my time as a Quincy_ _comes to an end._ I see a staircase in the rock. _Is Orihime all right? Her spiritual pressure was a lot stronger than that guy's from Squad Eleven. Se should've had the upper hand. The others should be heading here, the Senzaikyu!_ I begin climbing the stairs. _Ichigo, Chad, Mr. Yoruichi, Ganju. They're probably on their way. If not yet, then eventually. I just have to wait. But seeing as, I got here first, I'll save Rukia. I bet Ichigo wants to be the one to rescue her._ I smirk at the thought. _He'll be mad if I beat him to it. Heh heh._

I reach the top of the stairway to stop and stair in shock.

 _A Captain?_

I stare at the dark skinned shinigami as he begins to speak.

"It's nothing personal, but, we must maintain the peace." He informs me as he grabs his zanpakuto. "Howl," he begins to draw it. " **Suzumushi!" (Bell** **Bug).**

A moment later, a sound reaches my ears, and I feel my consciousness depart as I fall.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

 _Well, that's Uryû, Chad, Ganju, Hanataro, and Isamu. Isamu by the Captain of Squad Eight, Chad by the Captain of Squad Seven, Ganju and Hanataro by the Captain of Squad Six, and now Uryû by the Captain of Squad Nine. This is proving to be more amusing than I thought. I suppose I should spice it up a bit._ I think as I sit in my dark corner and close my eyes.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

A moment later, I launch out of my seated position, determined to find Ichigo by the end of the day. Without me with him, he won't stand a snowball's chance in hell against Aizen.

* * *

Again. Please review. Now I'll see you later.

~Boyy2k


	21. Chapter 20:Bankai

**A/N:** Hey, fanfictioners. It's been a while since I updated(I think) and this chapter is fairly short compared to my other ones. Granted, it has two thousand words, but still... Now, this story officially has overtaken my first fanfiction in number of chapters and has the most out of all of mine so far.

Yay.

Anyways, read review, please, but, if you don't do the second, still,

Enjoy

~Boyy2k

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Bankai**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I groan as I wake up, and then sit up slowly.

I open my eyes to see three people staring at me. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what these three want.

"You want answers?" I ask. Chad nods.

"Why did you and Aiko come to the Soul Society with us?" Uryû asks. I sigh and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Not so easy to do in handcuffs, as I just realized are on me.

"Kyoji asked us to help you, so we did." I reply.

"Who is this Kyoji to you people?" Ganju asks.

"He's like our brother, Ganju. I'm certain you remember Kaien." I say. He sucks in a breath.

"Listen here, Soul Reaper! My brother was better than any of you, so you just-." He begins angrily.

"You listen." I interrupt. "Kyoji met us the first year all of us went to the Academy. He hung around us, usually just speaking one or two terse words and some rebukes. Turned out on the fourth day that he was proficient with swords as well as unarmed combat and Kidô. Everybody admired him, and he despised them for it. It became harder and harder to find him anywhere. Then one day, Aiko, myself, Kyoji, and one other were selected for a mission, about seven months later. We were the strongest in our class, stronger than many of the sixth year students. We were arrogant." I take a deep breath.

"The rest of it should be told with the others present." I say. "But I will say that on that mission, Kyoji saved our lives. We had been good friends even before that, but after it, we never stopped fighting to get strong enough to protect one another. We owe him our lives. That is why we are respecting his wishes. Or, why we were."

They stay silent for a minute.

"So, you are fighting his battle for him?" Chad asks. I nod. He leans against the wall he's nearest to, deeply in thought.

"Why doesn't he fight himself?" Ganju asks. "If he's such a great person-."

"Why should he?" I interrupt. "He owes neither of us anything. Even to me, he's strange and distant sometimes, but he's there when he knows we need it, which isn't often. Even pitted against Captains, Aiko and I don't need his help."

"Then how were you captured?" Uryû asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Reasons." I reply, not willing to give any more than I must.

"So you got outclassed." Ganju sneers. I roll my eyes.

"Guess you'd know about being outclassed, Shiba." I reply coldly.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I continue doing the paperwork as Matsumoto-sama wakes and sits up.

"Are you awake, Matsumoto?" Captain Hitsugaya asks her.

"Captain," She says, "What are you doing in my room?" A vein makes itself present on his face.

"He isn't, Lieutenant." I interrupt. "You slept in the office."

"If you're awake, then take over for me." Hitsugaya orders her, holding out the rest of his papers.

"It's your own fault for taking on Squad Five's work." She points out, getting up and going over to his desk.

"Be quiet." He retorts grouchily as she takes them. "Take this and go to your desk."

Matsumoto-sama looks at what's left in surprise.

"Is this all that's left?" She asks. "But there were stacks."

"Just shut up and do it!" Captain Hitsugaya replies, taking a drink. Matsumoto-sama looks a little in thought.

"Hmm. I must've slept a long time." She mumbles.

Tôshirô-kun looks out the window as he hears it.

"Forget it. It must have been hard seeing your classmate Gin and Hinamori like that." He points out.

"Classmate, huh. Oh, Captain, do you really think that Gin-Captain Ichimaru did it?" She asks quietly.

"Begging you pardon!" Somebody outside the office yells. "I'm Kôkichirô Takezoe, Squad Ten Seventh Seat! Are Captain Hitsugaya and Assistant Captain Matsumoto here?"

"What is it?" Hitsugaya-sama asks as he stands quickly. "Come in!"

"Sir!" He yells as he opens the door. "Excuse me! I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we received an urgent report from the guards at the prison! Lieutenants Abarai, Hinamori, and Kira are missing from their cells!"

"Time to go, Captain?" I ask as I stand and walk over to him.

"Come! The both of you!" He calls before rushing out the door. I sigh before following.

Too much is happening for my tastes.

* * *

"I, I have absolutely no excuse. When Lieutenant Hinamori called me, I turned around, and everything went white." The guard says, kowtowing in penitence. "When I woke up… It's simply inexcusable."

"She must've used hakufuku, white concealment." Captain Hitsugaya says.

"Sir?" The guard asks, raising his head.

"Hinamori's a master of Kidô. We should have sealed her powers if we were serious about locking her up. But the reason we didn't was because nobody thought she would go this far."

I stare at the hole in the cell bars and the cell wall after that.

"It's not like she was going to be executed, so why?" Matsumoto-sama asks.

"There's only one reason." The Captain replies. He grabs his sword. "Matsumoto, Aiko, go back without me. I'm going to rescue Hinamori."

With that, he charges through the hole.

I huff. "The nerve of some people." I mutter before I begin pursuing him. After a while, I find myself near the Squad Three barracks. I shunpo over near Captain Hitsugaya and walk up beside him.

"What are you doing here, Aiko?" He asks me, half growling in his anger. I look at him.

"Committing insubordination." I reply, crossing my arms. "I'm not letting you face both a Lieutenant and a Captain on your own."

"Tch." Is all he replies with. We wait for a few minutes, and then Captain Ichimaru and Lieutenant Kira appear.

"I knew I'd find you two together." He says, arms crossed. "Just as I thought. Only Kira's cell was opened from the outside. You didn't cover your tracks very well, Gin."

"Heh. Cover my tracks?" Captain Ichimaru asks. "I did that on purpose, so you'd know."

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori." Hitsugaya-sama replies before preparing to draw his sword. "I'm going to kill you before she gets here."

And just as if she timed it, Hinamori-sama rains down from the sky.

"Hinamori?" Tôshirô-kun asks, letting go of his sword as he looks at her crouching form.

"I've finally found you." She says, and I shift uneasily. Something's wrong here. "So this is where you were."

"Stop!" Tôshirô-kun yells. "Hinamori! He's too strong! Stay back! Let me deal with him! Hinamori!" He yells as she draws her blade.

None of us expected her to level it at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hina-mori?" He asks, disbelieving.

"This is for Captain Aizen." Hinamori-sama says, her eyes slightly filled with water. I notice the smile still on Captain Ichimaru's face, and almost break right there.

* * *

I watch as Hinamori-sama flies into a rage and tries to hurt Captain Hitsugaya. Well, actually she's trying to kill him.

Apparently, there's a whole scheme of things going on to use the Sôkyoku for nefarious purposes. That may be why Rukia Kuchiki-san is going to be executed with it.

"Is this more of your work, Ichimaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yells, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up in time to see him charge Ichimaru-sama with a hand on his sword. Then Hinamori-sama shunpos in between the two, ready to attack Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori!" He yells. I shunpo up behind her, grab her by her neck, and throw her into the wooden deck below us. Captain Hitsugaya and I land shortly after.

"Hinamori!" He yells, turning to and looking at her unconscious form.

"Tsk, tsk. That wasn't very nice, Captain." Ichimaru-sama points out. "You could've stopped your subordinate from throwing the poor girl so hard."

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya-sama growls. "What are you up to?" I watch him as his anger grows and grows. "Aizen just wasn't enough for you. You had to make Hinamori suffer, too. She was gripping her sword so hard, she's bleeding. You've gone too far."

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Captain Ichimaru states. Hitsugaya-sama turns around, and I can practically feel the tension grow.

"I warned you, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya-sama says before crouching and ripping out his zanpakuto, while also raising his spiritual pressure. "That if you made her bleed, I'd kill you!" Captain Ichimaru sighs before putting a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"My, my, Captain of Squad Ten. If you draw your sword here, I'll be forced to stop you." Ichimaru-sama says, grinning. They stare each other down for a moment.

"Cap-Captain Ichimaru-." Izuru-sama begins.

"Stay back, Izuru." Ichimaru-sama orders. "You don't want to die yet, do you?"

"Captain Hitsugaya." I call, about to try to diffuse the situation.

"Don't be stupid!" Hitsugaya-sama calls, holding his sword out to the side, parallel to the ground, head bowed. "Disappear. Both you, Kira, and you too, Aiko. When you can't see us anymore, keep going. If you're anywhere within three Ri, I can't guarantee that I won't end up killing you." (about 7.3 miles)

Then he leaps up into the sky, and Captain Ichimaru just tilts his head up, still smiling.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, **Hyôrinmaru!" (Ice Ring)** Captain Hitsugaya yells, releasing his frost dragon shikai.

I look at it.

 _Spectacular…_ I think with mild awe. _A dragon of water and ice created by overflowing spiritual pressure. It can even control the weather. This is the first time I've even seen it! So, this is his ultimate water-ice zanpakuto, Hyôrinmaru._

Hitsugaya-sama sends his shikai hurling towards Ichimaru-sama. I watch as it hits the ground, and Izuru-sama jump out of the way, but even he couldn't completely dodge it.

I look to the top of the Squad three barracks in time to see Ichimaru-sama arrive there.

Hitsugaya-sama lets out a yell and sends a wave of ice and water at him. I see Ichimaru-sama's concentration as he evades it.

Then his arm is frozen and in the possession of Hitsugaya-sama's chain. I watch as he pulls back to strike. "It's over, Ichimaru!" He yells.

"Pierce him, Shinsô." Ichimaru-sama says, and his shikai flies through his haori, only to just be deflected by Hitsugaya-sama's blade. I look at where Ichimaru-sama's blade is going and shunpo.

"Are you sure you want to dodge it? The girl will die." Ichimaru-sama informs him.

"Hina-!" Hitsugaya-sama shouts.

I shunpo in Ichimaru-sama's blade's path, blocking his sword with mine. I look at the two Captains. "Please withdraw you sword, Captain Ichimaru, or you'll have to deal with the both of us." I watch as blood leaks from his arm and my sword begins to crack. He grins.

He retracts his sword till it's the length of a knife and turns to walk off.

"Stop, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya-sama yells.

"Instead of chasing me, you should see to your little friend there." Ichimaru-sama points out before shunpoing off.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

It's been an entire day since I set out to find Ichigo, and I haven't been able to find him. The struggles.

I heard via the talk of the Captains and Lieutenants that Rukia's execution date was moved to tomorrow and that that change is final. I don't have much time anymore.

I stretch my sensors, and then halt, before checking what I think I may have seen again. Once I have, I raise my fist, and then punch myself in the face.

"Idiot." I mutter once I recover, before shunpoing in the direction of the Sôkyoku.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I wake to a wall falling on me. I groan in annoyance rather than pain.

"KENPACHI ZARAKI! CAPTAIN OF SQUAD ELEVEN!" Ganju yells in panic. "Waah! You're that weird bowl cut narcissist!" Yumichika.

"Who're you again? Sorry I have a bad memory for ugly faces." Yumichika says, obviously holding his sword.

"What did you say? Hmph! People tell me I look a lot better with the bandages on!" Ganju yells. "How did you even recognize me, anyway?"

 _At least he knows he's ugly…_ I think.

"Uryû, Chad, Ganju! Thank goodness you're all right!" Somebody yells, who I quickly identify as Orihime.

"O-Orihime!" Uryû yells in surprise.

"Hey." Kenpachi says. "I'm not good with numbers, but didn't the reports say there were four of you?"

I let out a loud groan of pure misery.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I stop on the way to watch as Captain Zaraki race past with Uryû, Chad, Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ganju on his tail. I watch their receding backs for a moment before Isamu walks up behind me.

"Aiko's on the inside." He informs me. I nod. I expected as much. "Apparently there's quite a bit going on behind all these scenes, and Captain Hitsugaya is the one who's investigating eighty percent of it, so she's in optimal position."

"Good. Now go catch up with them, we'll meet up on Sôkyoku hill." I inform him before shunpoing off again.

I finally reach my destination to see Ichigo fighting his zanpakuto's materialization. Bankai, eh? Not bad.

I walk up to his teacher and stand next to her.

"Will he be ready?"

* * *

Review and tell me either what I've done wrong or what I can do better.

Later.

~Boyy2k


	22. Chapter 21: Barking at the Moon

**A/N:** Yo. This is the next chapter in this fanfic, so I hope all of you enjoy it. Anyways, review, once you're done.(or now) I am not a perfect writer, please let me know what mistakes I've made.

Later.

~Boyy2k

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Barking at the Moon…**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I manage to follow Renji's trail of defeated Squad members till I find him and Captain Kuchiki facing off.

And Renji released his Bankai.

My. Impressive. A huge bone snake with joints held together by Renji's spiritual pressure.

And Renji is destroying the area around us trying to catch Captain Kuchiki, who is shunpoing out of the way. I shunpo to avoid all the falling debris.

Renji manages to catch Captain Kuchiki on his sword by his Bankai's fangs and begins pushing him down to the ground.

"I see." I hear Captain Kuchiki say. "It's worthy of being called a Bankai. But, it ends here. Scatter, Senbonsakura." I watch as Renji's Bankai disjoints and falls to the ground as Captain Kuchiki lands.

Then it all rejoins around Renji, much to Captain Kuchiki's surprise.

"Senbonsakura. A thousand slender shards, too swift to see. They catch the light as they rise like a mass of windborne petals. I know all about it." Renji says. "Sorry. Hihio Zabimaru's joints are held together by my spiritual pressure. Your blade can't shatter it. I separated the joints to evade all one thousand of your blades." Captain Kuchiki's eyes widen fractionally at this new information. "Surprised? In other words, I can see them all." Several more joints of Renji's Bankai erupt from the ground beneath Captain Kuchiki, forcing him backwards and down onto one knee. "You're down on one knee." Renji says, shunpoing behind the Captain. "I will defeat you. Byakuya Kuchiki, it's time to draw the curtain on this duel."

Byakuya stands calmly.

"Draw the curtain, hm?" He remarks. "Very well. I'll draw it with my sword." He draws his zanpakuto.

"Did you forget what I told you already?" Renji asks. "I can see your moves now. It's going to be my sword that draws the curtain!" He sends his Bankai at Byakuya. Captain Kuchiki simply raises his hand to point at Renji.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui." He says calmly. Renji jerks his Bankai in the way of Captain Kuchiki's Kidô. The resulting flash nearly causes me to lose sight of Captain Kuchiki.

 _A level 33 Kidô without a chant with barely any power loss? That is impressive._ I think as the smoke begins to clear. I see Captain Kuchiki shunpo to Renji's left.

Apparently, so does Renji.

"Not good enough!" He yells. He flares his Bankai. "Did you think you could make me lose sight of you with that?" He sends his Bankai after Captain Kuchiki once more. Byakuya looks at him impassively before shunpoing out of the way.

"You miscalculated." He says from behind Renji. "I didn't cast that Kidô to blind you. I did it to disrupt your Bankai." Renji looks at him over his shoulder. "The problem with Bankai is its size in proportion to spiritual pressure. Because it's so big, it takes an additional ten years of training after achieving Bankai to master all of its movements. Renji, I'm afraid you're not ready to use Bankai in battle." Renji just turns around.

"So what?" He asks. "I know that. Luckily my zanpakuto's slow. A missing segment or two won't make a difference!" He roars as he sends his Bankai after the noble once more.

"Bakudo 61," Byakuya begins, raising his hand at Renji. "Rikujokoro." The six bars of light slam into Renji's midsection, immobilizing him, and apparently rendering him incapable of controlling his Bankai. "You should've withdrawn your sword. Did you really think you could defeat me? Surely you haven't forgotten," he brings his sword up, and holds it in front of himself upside down, "that I too, have achieved Bankai." He releases his sword. "Bankai." I watch in surprise as his sword sinks through the ground, and blink as a hall of massive blades rise up behind Captain Kuchiki. "Scatter, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi." All of the blades dissolve into a massive plethora of blade slivers.

 _Time to leave!_ I think in shock as I turn and shunpo. I may like talking to Renji, but the guy wouldn't be any help against Captain Kuchiki, and I am not sure I could beat him alone. But maybe my own Captain.

I shunpo maybe four more times before I reach where Kenpachi Zaraki is about to take on Captain Komamura and Captain Tôsen. I shunpo one last time behind Captain Tôsen with my sword drawn.

He looks at me over his shoulder in surprise and barely blocks my sword in time.

"Captain." I acknowledge.

"Einer!" He says in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask coldly, before pointing at him. "Committing insubordination. Bakudo 1, Sai!" Most would think a level 1 Kidô wouldn't even affect a Captain. And most would generally be right.

But I'm not most.

Captain Tôsen shouts in surprise as his arms try to fly behind his back. He manages to break it, but my slash has already gone too far for him to stop.

"Tôsen!" Captain Komamura shouts, getting in between us, his helmet and glove catching my blade.

"I didn't expect you to sacrifice your helmet to protect him, Captain." I admit as it falls to pieces as he stands. "But then again, friends are worth more when they can accept anything about you." Captain Komamura, who I now know as a werewolf, looks at me, ears twitching.

"What are you doing here?" Zaraki asks behind me. I look over my shoulder at him, completely disregarding the two now hostile Captains less than two yards away from me.

"I'm here to fight my Captain. I'm sure Captain Komamura will suit you for now, won't he?" I ask. Zaraki grunts as he looks at Komamura.

"You honestly think you can take on a Captain?" Komamura barks with a laugh. "A third seat has no chance of besting a Cap-!" He ends as my sword point is at his throat. I doubt he even saw it.

"That's why you're at the mercy of a third seat, Captain Komamura." I point out, looking back at him.

"You-!" He begins.

"Wait, Komamura." We both look at Captain Tôsen over his shoulder. "I will do it." Komamura twists his mouth into a grimace of distaste, but he steps out of the way. I watch as Captain Zaraki jumps at him. It doesn't take long before I realize we'll get killed if we stay here.

"Shall we move, Captain Tôsen." I say, before shunpoing away. I stop at a place that is very familiar to me. It's a small clearing in a forest inside the Squad Nine barracks. I can still remember the endless days I would train here.

I turn to see Captain Tôsen walking in between two trees, blade drawn.

"You have betrayed the peace of the 13 Court Guard Squads. This isn't personal, but for the sake of peace I must terminate you." He says before rushing at me. I barely even blink while blocking his sword.

"Angry at me because I betrayed you, Tôsen? You who mentored me and taught me about your ideals of justice as well as the way of the sword? You who gave me so much knowledge. Does it anger you to know I am using it against you?" I ask as I parry his strikes. I duck beneath his next swing, and swing my zanpakuto, cutting into his shoulder.

He jumps back, panting a little. I look at him.

"In this very forest, where you taught me how to really fight. Something the academy didn't have the time to do." I admit. "Does it frustrate you to know that I can defeat you with your own moves?"

He pants once more before looking at me. "You won't defeat me, Isamu." He says. "You cannot. I will show you why." He holds his sword vertically in front of himself, and puts his hand against the circle that adorns his zanpakutos hilt. Reiatsu begins to circle off of it as it begins spinning. He separates his hands, and the circle widens to almost be as tall as he is. "Bankai." My eyes widen as the circle multiplies till nine surround him, before shooting out all around us, in a circular formation. Then it takes affect.

My eyes widen.

 _What?_ I think in shock.

* * *

 **Tôsen's POV**

" **Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enmakôrogi.** " **(Bell Bug Closing Ceremony Field Cricket)** I say. "This is my Bankai. This entire space is my Bankai." I walk towards Isamu. "What do you think, Einer? I doubt that you could have imagined such a sight, although, you probably can't see anything." I turn after I've walked past him. I slash the back of his shoulder. "How does it feel to be in a world without light or sound? Terrifying, isn't it?" He looks at it and turns before reaching out to me. "The Enmakôrogi deprives the senses of sight, sound, smell, even spiritual pressure, drawing you into an empty black hell. Only one person can escape it. The one holding Suzumushi." I slash at his back as I shunpo past him. "It's no use. You won't capture me by guessing where I'll strike from next. Even the most skilled swordsman feels a twinge of fear in total darkness. That fear slows the reactions. But I was born into a world without light-."

"So this place deprives me of my sight, smell, and hearing, am I wrong?" Isamu interrupts. I look at him. He has his contemplative look on. "So then it would usually be pointless trying to guess where you'll come from, but-." He launches himself at me, and nearly decapitates me with a swing, which I barely duck beneath, before slashing downwards, splitting the ground with the force of his swing as I dodge. "I have been in places so dark that this holds no more fear for me. I remember it. I see it now. Her screams pierce my ears as I lie half conscious chained to the wall of a dungeon. The difference from here and there is that I have a sword in my hand. Time to take this up a notch." He holds his sword out horizontally from himself and puts his free hand on it. "Blow, **Kogarashi**!"

His reiatsu spikes and I have to duck to avoid a stone that flies at me from the force of it. I look at his released blade. Ice blade and ice arm armor. His Kogarashi has always been impressive.

"Ready, Captain?" Isamu asks, smirking, as the wind picks up. "Here we go!"

He leaps at me and swings at me. I barely manage to block him before his blade is attacking from the other side. I block and swing at him. He intercepts it at the last moment, before pushing it away and delivering a truly blistering blow with his zanpakuto. I go flying through the air several feet before recovering.

 _How could he be attacking me?_ I think in shock as he attacks me again.

"Confused, Captain?" He asks, still smirking. "The wind is how I am finding you. In this world of blackness, it's terribly cold. So air wants to get to the few warm points that there are. You and me. The wind is blowing to help me find you. I can control it, and I know where it's cold and where it's warm, which adds to my own senses. Hence the name, 'Kogarashi'."

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I am smirking, but this honestly can be draining in the long run.

I blink as he disappears from my senses for a moment. I twist and block his sword, but fail to see the second blow coming, and feel his zanpakuto slicing through my chest. I retaliate and meet air.

I can practically feel his comments.

I sense him and charge, swinging once, twice, feint from the left, spin and attack from right.

I meet his blade.

The downside of knowing the moves of your enemy is they know your moves. Most of the time.

I grunt as his blade pierces my shoulder.

 _You must release it, Isamu._ I hear my zanpakuto call.

 _Like heck I will! Not for this battle!_ I think back as I parry Captain Tôsen's blade.

 _Do you honestly believe that we can win with only the wind alone?_ Kogarashi retorts as I block Captain Tôsen's blade again. _We won't stand a chance without it._

 _Dang you for making so much sense…_ I think bitterly.

I jump back just before Captain Tôsen's blade pierces my skin.

"Drat." I say aloud. "Hey, Captain, keep this little secret to yourself, alright?" I grab my sword with both hands and raise my spiritual pressure.

* * *

 **Tôsen's POV**

I stare at him in shock.

 _He couldn't possibly have attained-!_ I think in shock.

" **BANKAI**!" He roars. The resulting reiatsu blast sends me flying through the barrier of my Enmakôrogi. I groan and sit up to feel it dissipate.

"Time to end this, Captain." I hear him say behind me. I have no time to react as I feel a freezing blade pass through my back. I fall to my knees, and then fall to my hands, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Anyways, hope you enjoyes, review, please.

Let me know what I am doing wrong. Or right. Or anything, really. I get motivation from reviews. Please. Anyways, for those of you that want me to understand your silence...

If you're out there, I can't. I can't see you, therefore I can't understand.

So REVIEW please.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Later.

~Boyy2k


	23. Chapter 22:Foiling an Execution

**A/N:** Hey, fanfictioners. One of the reviewers left a review on the fact that my story has gotten either less interesting or more confusing because of the constant POV changes. Let me be clear for any others who also think on this.

IT IS NOT FOR FOREVER.

The constant change will end after I decide that Kyoji/Luc can actively cover enough details alone that the general point is not still lost. Let's face it, I've cut out quite a bit of the Soul Society Arc. So, soon it will be over.

On another note, there are two cookies in this chapter. One is on the nature of Luc/Kyoji, the other is his shikai.

So, happy reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Foiling An Execution.**

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I look from my perch on top of the scaffold of the execution ground to see the assembled Captains and Lieutenants, plus the one who's gonna be executed. I look out to the Squad Nine area as I feel Isamu's spiritual pressure resurface. I'm impressed.

He managed to beat his Captain.

But, back to the executee and company. I look down from my perch to see Captain Kuchiki arrive. I watch as he doesn't spare Rukia so much as a glance.

At least he spares her any sort of wanting to live. He gives her the perfect example of an uncaring noble.

He's kind.

I watch as they begin to prepare for the release of the Sôkyoku. I feel many reiatsu's around the seireitei fluctuate and move. It seems that Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Aiko are heading out. The two Third Seats of Squad Thirteen are waiting for their Captain. Oh my, I can feel the pressure of his resolve from here.

Captain Zaraki and Komamura have paused for a moment to look at the Sôkyoku, and the other ryoka and Yachiru are trying to make it here in time. Ichigo, is waiting for the right moment to be the hero. And it looks like Renji just woke up.

I watch as the people on the ground speak in tones too soft for me to hear up here.

But if I went down I'm fairly certain I'd hear Rukia asking them to send Ichi and the others back to the world of the living.

And they'll probably say something along the lines of sending them back, when they fully intend to kill them.

And then they release the Sôkyoku. I watch as it stands upright while Rukia is brought up by three cubes floating in front of her, locking her in place in front of the very scaffold where I sit.

Then fire begins to emit from the Sôkyoku, consuming it. I watch with a little bit of interest as it releases.

 _This may prove to be harder to stop than I'd previously imagined._ I think with a tiny bit of curiosity. I watch as the flames spread to reveal the true form of the Sôkyoku.

" **Kikô Oh."** I clearly hear Captain General Yamamoto say. ( **Firebird King** )

I look at it, impressed. It truly must have the power of a million zanpakutos.

I look at Rukia as the bird approaches, obviously planning on impaling her. She seems to be looking at it, but from my angle I can't clearly tell.

"Goodbye." She whispers after a moment, just before the Sôkyoku rushes in, before stopping completely.

I smirk at Ichigo as the flames roar all around behind and below him, while the Fire Bird looks shocked over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He calls to Rukia, his borrowed cape flaring about him.

"Ich-Ichigo!" She says in shock. "Ah, you fool! Why did you come back?"

"Wha-what?" He yells in surprise, not expecting her outburst.

"You should realize by now! You can't beat my brother! This time he'll kill you for sure! I've made my peace with death! I don't want your help! GO AWAY!" She yells at him.

Ichigo shouts in surprise as the Sôkyoku backs up.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells _again_.

"Backing up for your second strike, eh?" He shouts as he grins and turns. "Fine, bring it on!"

"Stop, Ichigo, don't do this!" Rukia shouts, still hell bent on getting him away. "You won't stop the Sôkyoku a second time! He'll tear you to pieces! Ichigo!"

I see a blur in the corner of my eye, and blink just in time for it to wrap around the neck of the Sôkyoku, and the weighted end to be caught by Captain Kyôraku. I look at the origin to see Captain Ukitake holding a large shield like object with the Shihôin family crest on it.

I watch as they slash their sword through it, both from the top, at two separate points, and activate something that turns the rope white and races towards the Sôkyoku.

My mouth drops as I watch the Sôkyoku get torn to pieces.

I blink as Ichigo hops over onto the scaffold and begins twirling his zanpakuto by the cloth attached to its hilt.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia asks.

"Whaddaya think?" He asks her, still spinning it. "I'm gonna wreck the scaffold."

"What?" She yells, and I assume her eyes widen, but she's looking away from me. "You're insane! Listen to me, Ichigo! The scaffold is-!"

"Relax." Ichigo orders, before catching his sword, it pointing straight down at the scaffold. "Just shut up and watch."

"Ichigo." Rukia whispers.

Then he smashes the scaffold.

With so much power the piece he hit went straight through the entire cliff we're on. Ichigo catches Rukia before she falls too far.

"Quit telling me to leave you alone and go home." Ichigo orders. "I told you, I'm rejecting your protests! This is my second try, and this time, I'm gonna save you, Rukia."

I look at them from where I lie, unnoticed, on the other surviving piece of the scaffold, to see Ichigo holding Rukia with one hand like she weighs nothing more than a child.

"Don't expect me to thank you, fool." Rukia replies, tears forming in her eyes. Ichigo smiles.

"Fine." He replies.

"Ichigo. So what do you plan to do now?" Rukia asks him. "You're hopelessly outnumbered. You can't just disappear."

"Run away." Ichigo replies.

"That's absurd!" Rukia yells at him. "There are Captains down there! There's no way you can-!"

"Then I'll beat 'em up and then run away." He interrupts, sounding bored. "You're not the only one I have to save. There's Orihime and Uryû and Chad, too. And Ganju and Hanataro, everybody who helped me. I'm gonna save them all and get out of here." He says it all with such confidence and he actually looks confidant he can do it.

Man, I actually believe this kid.

Then a commotion down a little ways away gets my attention, as well as Rukia's and Ichigo's.

"What's going on?" Rukia asks. Then her eyes widen. "It's Renji!"

"RUKIA!" I hear the man yell.

"Renji, thank goodness you're alive! Thank good-."

"Renji!" Ichigo calls, before lifting Rukia up. I look at him as a grin starts breaking out on my face.

"H-Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia says, slightly panicked. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, blast you!" Renji yells. "You're not going to-!"

But he is. He leans back on his left foot, pulling his arm back for the most force behind what he's about to do.

"CATCH!" He yells, before he throws Rukia with all his might, prompting a terrified scream out of her mouth.

" **YOU IDIOT**!" Renji screeches, before catching her, being pushed back by the force of the throw, creating a pretty long ditch in the ground. A few moments later, "What if I'd missed her, you fool!"

"Imbecile, darn you, Ichigo!" Rukia yells at the same time.

"Get out of here!" Ichigo yells back. "Don't just stand there! Get her out of here!" He brings his zanpakuto up and rests its back on his shoulder. "I'm leaving her to you! Protect her with your life."

"What are you fools waiting for?!" I hear my Captain yell. "I want the Assistant Captains after them!"

I peek over the edge of the scaffold to see the three Lieutenant's present get the go ahead from their Captains and start running after Rukia and Renji. I see Ichigo shunpo before them, before driving his zanpakuto into the ground.

The good Lieutenants release their zanpakutos before Ichigo beats 'em with his bare hands, barely picking up his sword in time to meet Captain Kuchiki.

"Isane!" I hear Kiyone call. I look down to see Captain Fon suddenly appear behind her, with Sentaro flying through the air.

Kiyone looks over her shoulder just in time to see Soi Fon. I shunpo twice. Once to reach the ground next to Captain Fon, the next to take her off the cliff.

"Let go!" She yells, taken off guard. "Who are you?"

I should explain. I currently have a black cloth wrapped around my face. I don't reply as I push her a little bit to send her a bit ahead of me in the fall, before spinning and delivering a kick that sends her flying.

I shunpo ahead of the Captains flight path, and land on one of the trees, before jumping and neatly plucking her out of the air. I land, before placing her on the ground and removing the cloth from my face.

"That was-." I am interrupted by a fist to my face. I look at her. I catch the foot she tried to drive into my side.

"I have told you, anyone who gets in my way, I'll kill." She hisses.

"Peace, Captain. I am not here to fight you." I inform her. "That's why she's here." I point over her shoulder. She glances over her shoulder to see somebody else on another tree branch.

"Hello, Soi Fon." She says, grinning.

"Yoruichi Shihôin." Captain Fon replies. "To think that you would be helping the ryoka. How the Tenshi Heisôban has fallen."

"I take my leave." I inform her before shunpoing out of earshot.

Just because I feel the need to watch doesn't mean I need to listen.

It takes a few moments before Captain Fon draws her sword and calls out the Punishment Force. Even less than that for Yoruichi to shunpo around and bash them all.

They boast a bit, and fight a bit, before I feel a truly impressive reiatsu spike far away.

 _At this distance? Who on earth could posses such spiritual pressure? It feels like-yes it could only be Head Captain Yamamoto._ I think, truly impressed by this power. I shunpo up, and look towards the area of the third old city, to see flames rising. The massive, billowing clouds of fire, even from this distance, are distinct.

I land on my tree again, and look back at the fight just in time to see Captain Fon release her zanpakuto.

 _You seeing all this? It's beautiful._ I comment to my zanpakuto. It just grunts.

Captain Fon's shikai is a wristband colored black and yellow, with a stinger running over Captain Fon's middle finger connected to the wristband only by a chain.

Suddenly, my zanpakuto decides it wants to talk to me, and drags me into my mind.

"We need to talk." She says. I look at her. Long black hair and a regal aura about her.

Though she scowls too much.

I think that this is the first time my zanpakuto spirit has changed form, though the first did warn me that it was possible, considering that I am part of a hollow.

I look at her bright yellow eyes.

"About what?" I ask.

"Using me. You have never once called upon your zanpakuto to help you in battle." She points out. I shrug.

"I won't give anyone the satisfaction of my zanpakuto when my skills are quite sufficient." I reply.

"That doesn't mean that you can just ignore me, though." She replies, her scowl appearing.

"I don't." I state bluntly. "The last time that I stayed away from my inner world for more than a month was twenty years ago."

She glares at me.

"Fine. If I battle Aizen, I'll call your name." I state, cricking my jaw. She nods.

"Very well." She replies, her scowl vanishing to a more regal countenance. "That will suffice."

"May I leave now?" I ask impatiently. She nods, and my vision swirls black before returning to the battle scene.

I groan as I sit up. I look forward and see several trees with a hole straight through their middles. I shake my head, and several pieces of bark fall out.

 _Well, that explains that._ I think, groaning as I stand.

Only to be sent flying by a blast of Kidô.

I spin through the air twice before recovering and landing in a crouch on the side of a tree.

I look over to the battle between Soi Fon and her former leader Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's fist hovers in front of Soi Fon's face, with a slight **Shunkô** on it. Ah. So she defeated Captain Fon. ( **Instant War Cry** )

I shunpo over behind Captain Fon, just in time to hear her.

"Why?" She asks, sounding so miserable. "Why? Why didn't you, take me with you?" She collapses, and I move forward and catch her. "Why?" I look at her impassively. She's, crying.

I pick her up, in what I guess would be called bridal style.

I'm still getting used to human terms.

I look at Yoruichi and nod, before turning and shunpoing off.

After a moment, I feel a light smack on my chest. I look down at my charge.

"Put me down." She orders. I look at her for a moment before I look away again.

"You don't always have to be the hard hearted commander, Shaolin." I say. She flinches in my arms. "Don't you recall? I swore an oath to you, that while I would never take a position of any authority, I would always be there. As whatever you needed me to be. Just allow yourself to hurt. It'll help you get over it."

Somewhere in the middle of this speech, I had stopped on a rather large tree branch.

"Don't you recall, that time you and I were the only ones left from a scouting party?" I remind her. "We were both on the edge, and you didn't know exactly what to do. But I swore to you on that mission that I would help you whenever I could, however I could. And then, on one of those battlefields, you told me your name, Shaolin. And you told me that you would hold to that promise. Have you forgotten?"

I don't need to look at her to know that she's a little shocked. A few moments later, she grabs my shihakusho and cries softly into my shoulder.

I just stand there.

I never was one who knew exactly how to comfort people like this…

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

"What is this?" Captain Hitsugaya asks, shocked. I have to admit, so am I.

The Central Forty Six are dead. The supreme judicial body, is dead.

And by the looks of it, they've been dead a while.

I watch as Captain Hitsugaya runs his fingers over one of the Forty-Six's blood.

"The blood's dry." He says. "It's brown and flaking. They weren't killed today or yesterday." He looks like he's in thought.

 _Nobody would've been allowed in after Renji-sama was defeated and the special wartime powers were proclaimed, and only today, when we forced open the doors, did anybody enter, which means, that every order since then, and possibly before that-._ I think.

"False!" Tôshirô bites out, coming to the same conclusion.

"I knew you'd come, Captain Hitsugaya." Somebody says, catching our attention and bringing my gaze to the far entrance of the Council.

"Izuru!" Captain Hitsugaya exclaims. "Did you, do this?"

He just leaves.

"Come, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya-sama yells. I stay where I am.

 _Kira-sama couldn't have done all of this. Even if could've, he would never have been able to keep it hidden all on his own._ I think as I hear somebody step into the room, behind me. I turn to see Hinamori-sama, looking at the bodies of the Forty-Six, shocked.

"Wh-what is this?" She whispers. "They're all dead. All of them. Tôshirô seemed shocked. And Izuru was already here. Then Tôshirô went after him. What's going on?" I start walking towards her. "If Tôshirô killed Captain Aizen, didn't he do this as well? Could Izuru have done it? Then what did Tôshirô-? Is Captain Aizen-?" I arrive in front of her, though it feels like she's looking straight through me, at the same time that Captain Ichimaru arrives behind her. He leans over till he can whisper in her ear.

"Hello, Momo." He says. Momo turns her head and looks at him in surprise.

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

"Hello, Isamu." A familiar voice says behind me. I whirl in time to see a blade pierce my chest. I gasp, and fall to my knees, looking at the sword in shock.

 _When did he grab, my Kogarashi?_ I wonder as I stare at Kogarashi's hilt protruding from my chest.

"You are dead." He laughs mercilessly.

 _No-no._ I think as I fall over.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I watch as Captain Fon goes to retrieve her Captain's haori.

 _I wonder how it's going with Aiko and Isamu._ I think as I follow her. _They are both great fighters, and-!_ My head jerks to the side as I look at where Isamu' spiritual pressure vanished. _Isamu!_

I shunpo off in the direction he vanished.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

 _Why did Captain Ichimaru lead us to the homes of the Forty-Six?_ I wonder as Hinamori-sama asks.

"Have either of you ever been here before?" He asks, ignoring the question.

"Of course not." We answer.

"This area is off limits." Hinamori-sama continues. "I've never even seen it before." We follow him into one of the towers.

"There's someone I want you to see, Momo." He says, stopping but not turning.

"Someone you want me to see?" She repeats.

"That's right." He says, turning. "Go on, look behind you."

 _Behind us?_ I think as I turn to look, only for my eyes to widen in shock.

"Ai-Aizen?" I choke out, thoroughly shocked.

Momo-sama is similarly shocked.

"Ca-Captain Aizen?" She stutters out, turning to face him.

"How have you been, Momo?" He asks kindly.

"Is it really you, Captain Aizen?" She asks, walking towards him as if in a trance. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm alive, as you can see." He replies, smiling kindly.

"Ca-Captain Aizen." Momo-sama stutters out again. "Captain Aizen, I-." She reaches for him and grabs his haori, as if to prove he's there.

"I'm sorry, you must've been brokenhearted." He says, his hand coming up to rest on her head. Only a moment later, she grabs his shihakusho and leans against him, sobbing, slightly surprising him. He slowly puts his arms around her. "You've lost weight, poor child. I'm so sorry. I had no idea I hurt you so badly. But I want you to know it had to be you. There's something I must do and I had to stay hidden to do it. That's why I faked my death, and had you-."

"It's all right." She interrupts. I smile at this display. "It's all right. Just knowing that you're alive is enough for me."

"Thank you, Momo." Aizen-sama says, bowing his head and smiling. "Our time together was a joy to me." I frown. Something isn't right. "Thank you, Momo. Thank you very much. Goodbye." His smile vanishes and his blade appears out of Hinamori-sama's back.

I stare in shock for a moment.

"Captain?" Hinamori-sama questions, looking at a now cold Aizen-sama.

I draw my blade. "Flare, Kasai Oujo!" I yell, releasing my sword and running at him.

Only for a hand to run through my body.

I cough in pain, feeling the arm of the person through my stomach.

"What?" I ask in shock, having not even seen this person appear. I look at his really long black hair and white suit.

"Sorry, cutie." A familiar voice says. "But you're dead." He pushes me off of his arm, and I feel Kasai fall as just a zanpakuto from my hand, my consciousness fading.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I stop as I feel Aiko's spiritual pressure vanish, along with Hinamori's.

"Aiko. Isamu." I whisper. My fists clench. "Aizen." I growl before shunpoing for Sôkyoku hill.

About half a minute later, I feel Tôsen, Ichimaru, and Aizen appear before me, along with Lieutenant Abarai and Rukia.

I grit my teeth and try to go even faster.

I suddenly feel a Tentei Kûra reach me.

 _All Captain, Lieutenant's and Proxy Lieutenant's of all Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and all Ryoka. This is Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad Four. Hear my words. This is an urgent message from Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four and myself. Listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you, is the truth._

After her message, I'm still a good minute and a half from the Sôkyoku, and I don't think Renji will last long. And only half a minute later, I can feel Renji release his Zabimaru.

I groan as I continue to shunpo.

 _I doubt I'll even make it in time. It isn't like Aizen can't kill this dude in an instant._ I think sarcastically. _Why is he even holding back? If he could kill Momo, I know he can kill Abarai._

I feel Ichigo join their party only a little before Aizen most like was about to kill Renji.

What is this guy doing?

I'm only fifteen seconds away by this point. I feel Renji pulling out another one of his arsenal, most likely to blind Aizen.

I shunpo up the side of Sôkyoku hill, and just as I see Aizen about to cut Ichigo in half, I shunpo just in time to put my sword in the way.

"Just in time." I comment as I kick Aizen in the chin, forcing him to back up. I grab Ichigo and shunpo back to where Renji stands. "You two are imbeciles. You almost killed yourselves."

"Hey, what the-!" Ichigo begins.

"No." Renji interrupts, head bowed. "He's right. We should've known we'd just get killed. Back up, Ichigo. Let Kyoji take it from here." I say nothing as I turn back to the three Ex-Captains and walk forward.

I stop maybe twenty feet from them.

"You attacked my family." I say calmly.

Aizen simply smiles. "Now, Kuramoto, you should know that they needed to die." He says, still smiling. I feel my hate building up.

I level my blade at him.

"I'm going to make you suffer." I say, still retaining my calm outer countenance. "Consider yourselves honored. You'll be the first, to ever see my shikai in battle. Or at all, for that matter." I hold my zanpakuto upside down, the hilt guard level with my forehead, my left hand on the middle of the blade in a spear shape.

"Blind and Blacken, **Shiroi Kuragari.** " **(White Darkness)** I growl.

The burst of reiatsu from my shikai is more than most Captains' Bankai's.

And I don't overestimate. About thirteen seconds later, when the dust has finally settled and the winds have stopped, they can finally see my shikai.

A fine white blade with a black edge, the hilt with four feathers that encircle it, with another that attaches to the end of the hilt by a line.

"Like it?" I ask, resting on my shoulder and smirking. "It was honestly a chore to figure all of its abilities, and there may still be one or two I don't know about." I grin at Aizen. "You ready?"

I shunpo at him at blazing speed, grinning like a fiend as I swing my zanpakuto at him. He intercepts it by a hair.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" I yell, blasting it from where our blades connect. The resulting explosion pushes Aizen back once more. I laugh derisively. "You call yourself a Captain? You're pathetic! If my shikai can do this to you, then you're not a match and won't be for a thousand years!"

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi." Aizen says from where he stands before me. I watch as the coffin builds up above me. I fall on my back and hold my zanpakuto in front of me.

"Bakudo 81, Dankû." I say. The shield appears in front of me, and absorbs all of the Kurohitsugi's blows. Honestly, the Kurohitsugi is a weak one.

I dispel my shield and stand after the Kurohitsugi begins to fall, and look at Aizen's surprised face as he sees me standing there.

"Idiot." I say, before grabbing the feather that lies off the end of my zanpakuto's hilt, twirling it slowly in front of me by it. "You won't best me with a Kidô only a third of its usual strength, traitor." I look at him. "I'll show you my strength." The feathers on the hilt of my zanpakuto flip up over it, till they reach the tip, and flip off.

I catch my zanpakuto, which now looks like a normal zanpakuto with a red decorated hilt and a rectangular guard.

"Are you ready?" I ask. I put my hand on my sword. "Then let me educate you on why I won't be defeated by you. Howl, Zabimaru!" I run my hand along the blade, turning it into Renji's Zabimaru.

I put it on my shoulder and grin at Aizen.

"Do you get it? Along with my own strength, I can release the strength of others via my zanpakuto." I taunt. "Now, usually, I'd be all for using the shikai you have, but, unfortunately for me, I have to see a shikai before I can use it."

Aizen looks at me in alarm, and I give him a lazy grin.

"Just realized it, eh?" I taunt. "Yes, that is the truth! I have never seen your Kyôkasuigetsu."

"Let's change that then, shall we." Aizen says calmly, I shunpo back over to Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia, and clock Ichigo over the head, knocking him out, before returning to where I'd been. "Shatter, **Kyôkasuigetsu.** " **(Mirror Flower Water Moon)** I look at him at smirk.

He shunpos in front of me and swings at me, a power drunk grin on his face.

Imagine his surprise when I block his sword.

"Interesting thing about my shikai, Aizen, is that the release phrase, isn't for the enemy, or my zanpakuto." I inform him with a grin. "It's for me. 'Blind and Blacken', recall?" His eyes widen and so does my grin. "Correct. I'm as blind as Tôsen right now!"

I shove his blade away and extend mine after him. He grunts as he blocks my blade.

I howl with laughter, before…

I cough blood.

"What?" I say, shocked, looking over my shoulder at my unseen adversary.

"Hello, Kyoji." He says as my sight returns. I look into Luc's grinning face, though his eyes are shut tight. "How've ya been?" He laughs and shoves his hand through my throat. I stare at him. Then smirk and nod.

I feel my body fall.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

I catch Kyoji's body before he falls to far, and sonido at Renji, slashing with a slight reishi sliver, cutting deep into his shoulder.

"Renji!" Rukia yells. Then she looks at me and pales. I toss a grin her way before sonidoing again, this time a lot farther than a little hill.

I stop at the grove of trees where Isamu battled Tôsen. I put Kyoji down and bonk him on the head.

"Wake up, you idiot." I order. His eyes pop open almost comically fast. He looks at me.

"Man, you can fool the past of a mind before the mind makes up it's the past, jeez." He groans as he sits up, his body still perfectly whole.

"It isn't exactly easy to fool six people at once, though, seven would've been worse, thanks for knocking little Ichi out." I reply. "But don't take what I've done for granted. It does cost to have both of us out at the same-."

"You think I haven't felt it yet?" He asks, dead serious. "I can feel the pain gnawing at my body from the strain." He rubs his forehead. "It kinda is giving me a headache. And I know that changing the past of multiple people at the same time so it actually seems like it's really happening is harsh on you. I do apologize, but we've still got work to do."

"Yeah." Somebody says behind me. I look over my shoulder at Isamu. "We aren't done yet. Don't forget that Aiko and I have to stop Aizen, while you two just get to watch from the sidelines."

I sit down facing him and raise my arms in a shrug. "We can't all be the best." I inform him. He nods.

"Now one of us has to return to the main body soon or our minds are going to hurt like heck." Kyoji points out. I sigh.

"Release state One of Two, Darkness." I say, absentmindedly calling Kyoji back into me.

"I still don't get how you two do that." Aiko says. I shrug.

"We've only learned it this past week, Aiko." I say. "We didn't even know that we're two completely different entities, being a Hollow, but we are also so deeply entwined with one another that we can never actually be two beings for a permanent time. We can be one or the other indefinitely, or we can be both for a short period. That's as simple as I can make it, Little Princess."

I stand and turn to leave.

"C'mon. It's time to show the Soul Society you three are dead." I order.

* * *

 **Soi Fon's POV**

"Soi Fon, get back!" Yoruichi yells at me. I release Aizen and jump back only just in time to avoid the Negación box coming down. I watch as the Menos open the sky to Aizen back.

"Menos Grande!" I exclaim seeing at least eight, and something much larger behind them.

"Gillians!" Omaeda exclaims. "How many are there?"

"No. There's something behind them!" Lieutenant Hisagi says.

We all watch as two more Negación boxes come down to pick up Tôsen and Ichimaru. Then Aizen starts rising, which Omaeda points out.

"You can't escape!" Lieutenant Iba cries, about to charge them.

"Stop!" The Captain General orders.

Captain General!" The Lieutenant says in surprise, stopping.

"That light is called 'Negación'." Yamamoto informs him. "The Menos use it to rescue each other. The moment that light envelops something, it is all over. They're in another world now. There's nothing we can do. Anybody who has fought the Menos knows that the moment that light came down, Aizen was beyond our reach."

Then Captain Komamura rises from where he had fallen.

"TÔSEN!" He roars. "Come down, Tôsen! Why? Why did you become a Soul Reaper? Wasn't it for your dead friend? Wasn't it to uphold justice! Where has your sense of justice gone?!"

Tôsen looks at him.

"I told you, Komamura. I follow the path least soaked in blood. Justice is always there." He calls down. "The path I walk is justice."

"TÔSEN!" He roars.

Then Captain Ukitake steps up to where Aizen is rising.

"You joined forces with the Menos. Why?" He asks.

"To seek greater heights." Aizen replies simply.

"Have you fallen, Aizen?" Ukitake asks.

"Don't kid yourself, Ukitake." Aizen retorts. "No one ever stood atop the heavens before. Not you, or I, or the gods." He takes off his glasses and brushes back his hair. "But the unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now. From now on," he crushes his glasses and look down at us coldly. "I will stand at the top. Goodbye, Soul Reapers. Goodbye, Ryoka boy." I look at the one he speaks of. He's almost in two pieces. "You were interesting, for a human."

"Don't end this party just yet, Aizen." Somebody calls. I look to the left of where the hole in the sky is to see a figure, holding three others. "I still haven't left my mark." He moves fast enough that I lose sight of him for a moment, before he appears before us. "So, you guys are the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." He scoffs.

"Who are you?" I shout.

"Me?" He asks, disappearing before reappearing in front of me, which allows me to notice his hollow mask. "I'm just a Vasto Lorde." I stumble backwards in surprise of his sudden appearance. "You're Soi Fon, aren't you?"

"How do you-!" I begin in surprise.

"This is your subordinate, then?" He asks holding up somebody. He props up the Soul Reapers head, allowing me to see the hole in the throat of Kyoji Kuramoto. "I'll take that look of shock on your face as a-." He vanishes again, before Lieutenant Izuru can cut him. I gasp as cuts appear all over Izuru, and cause him to fall over. The Hollow lands and laughs.

"Hurry up and be done with it, Luc." Aizen orders.

 _Luc! One of the most powerful hollows ever encountered?_ I think in shock. He huffs before looking at us.

"I've killed your little guardians." He says, holding out the other two Soul Reapers off of his back, showing them to be the people Kyoji called his family. "And a word, if any of you are weaker than them, I'll kill you if you dare to challenge me." He grins before he disappears and reappears beside Aizen, still carrying the bodies of Kuramoto and his friends.

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

"Well, that happened." I say as I stretch leisurely.

"Indeed it did." Kyoji agrees, walking next to me. "So, how exactly are we going to do this?" I lace my hands together behind my head, a little bored.

"I suppose that I change the memories of Isamu and Aiko again, send them into Karakura along with you, change the memories of everybody in Karakura to think that you've always lived there and just go from there." I reply.

"And what happens when the Hôgyoku's power is enough that our transformations will be seamless?" He asks. I shrug.

"Then we'll become Visored and Arrancar." I reply. "Nothing wrong with it." Kyoji shakes his head.

"Well, then, shall we get started?" He asks. I smirk and drop my arms to my side.

"Release state one of two, Darkness." I recite, calling Kyoji back into my body. I sonido, fast enough that I reach Las Noches in less that a minute. _Now to get Aiko and Isamu into the world of the living._

* * *

 _Hold your pitchforks, people._

Anyways, his shikai can be seen as OP... It isn't. Mostly. It does have limits, as was pointed out, he has to see a shikai. There are others, but they'll be gotten to eventually.

As to the two of them, I explained that a little, but putting it a little more simply with a bit of a refresher, is that Menos are made up of thousands of souls. Therefore, I just wanted to toy with the idea that maybe they could split without actually tearing they're own essence to bits.

Therefore, there have to be limits on their power during that time. Or boosts. Or both.

Anyways, review, rage if you want, point out my mistakes, show me what I've done wrong(if I've forgotten bleach world rules, punctuation, stuffs like that), or just review. Please, this is my motivation. I'm running out of it.(and time, my summer's pretty full)

Anyways, later.

~Boyy2k


	24. Chapter 23:World of the Living, pt 2

**A/N:** Hey. Just a heads up, I have lost interest in most of my writing by this point, from both the fact that my computer has crashed completely and I can no longer write when I will for any meaningful length of time, and because I haven't been getting any feedback from this story.

Seriously, people! This story has over 7000 views, why do I only have 25 reviews? Ugh... Anywas, I'll try writing, but at the very least, it'll be slow.

Later.

~Boyy2k

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The World of the Living Pt 2**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I wake up with a blistering headache, before sitting up and groaning as I clutch my head.

 _Where am I?_ I wonder. _What happened? The last thing I remember is Kogarashi-._ My eyes fly open and my hands fly to my stomach, only to find bandages.

"Oh, you're awake." A man says as he enters. I look at him to see him hiding his face partially behind a fan, while wearing a hat and clogs. "Nice to see you're recovering."

"What-." I croak before coughing uncontrollably. I look up after I've finished a few seconds later to see him holding out a drink of water. I nod my thanks and take it, before downing it in a few gulps. "What happened?" I ask, my voice raspy, setting the cup down.

"This was buried in your stomach when you and your friends landed outside my Shoten." He says, holding out Kogarashi.

"Kogarashi!" I say, reaching for my blade. The man retracts it.

"Now hold on, I've got some questions." He begins. I nod, lowering my hand. "First off, what happened to you?" I rub my forehead and think back to the last thing I remember.

"I was on my way to the aid of my friend. I was trying to go support her, when-!" I cut of as I remember what happened. The Hollow. "A Hollow stole Kogarashi and shoved her through my gut." I grab my head as it throbs in pain. "He didn't look like any Hollow I've ever seen before. He looked, almost human. I only barely saw his mask."

He doesn't answer for a while.

"Well then," He says, his voice grave. "You were either lucky, or that Hollow dropped you off here for a reason. I can't imagine you would've been able to survive an encounter like that unless he or she allowed it." I nod, trying to ease the throbbing in my head.

"I shouldn't still be alive." I say. "I shouldn't. But I am." I lift my head. "What about the other two?"

"Oh, they both woke up hours ago; they weren't hurt terribly compared to you!" He says in a dismissive happy tone. I don't pry. "Anyways, this is yours." He hands me Kogarashi. I take it and hold it for a few moments, trying to contact my Zanpakuto spirit, only to find silence.

 _I'll need to deal with that._ I think worriedly.

I shove off the blanket covering me and sit cross legged, and lay Kogarashi in my lap, trying to enter my inner world.

The man clears his throat. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Your friend Aiko tried entering her inner world as well, but she couldn't manage it either, Isamu." He says. I blink.

 _How did he-Wait…_ I think. _It's coming back to me. Oh, so Ichigo was trying to rescue that Rukia girl. We, we went along, because-._

"Isamu? Are you alright?" Mr. Urahara asks. I look at him and nod.

"Sorry. I was having a momentary memory lapse." I reply calmly. "I remember now." He nods and stands to leave.

"You can try to enter your mind, but I doubt that you'll be able to, if your Zanpakuto is anything like Kasai." He comments before exiting.

I close my eyes again and focus on entering my inner world.

It takes a few minutes before Kogarashi lets me in.

I open my eyes and take in the mountains around me.

I can't see a thing in the blizzard. Kogarashi must be really, really angry or upset for a storm of this magnitude.

I stand there for a few minutes, waiting for her to make her appearance. After about another five minutes, she walks out of the blizzard into the cave, a picture of calm, which is only belied by the storm behind her.

She looks at my with her ice blue eyes, which are set in a pale face with a small nose and thin lips, which is framed by her yellow hair. She wears the armor and garb of a samurai warrior, only lacking the helmet.

"Hello, Isamu." She says, her speech even more stiff than usual. "How are you?"

I look at her, trying to see what she's thinking about.

"I'm doing well, Shi. How are you holding up?" I ask, a little worried.

"Well enough." She says. I blink, before walking towards her. She avoids looking at me and stiffens a tad. I stop just before her, and once again think about how I'm taller than her but feel dwarfed in so many ways.

"Shi, what is it?" I ask, trying to get through to her. "Why won't you even look at me?" She just turns her had to the side and closes her eyes, ignoring my questions. "Shi, please, tell me, have I done something wrong? Whatever it is, please-."

"IT'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT!" She screeches, a mini-blizzard in our cave. "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!"

"I can't, Shi, and you know it. What is it?" I ask, drilling away, ignoring all the hurt and shame flowing off of her in waves. "What happened?" The storm in here calms and falls to nothing after a few minutes, in which I questioned if I'd gone too far, before the storm outside settles as well.

And I hear muffled sobs.

I look at Shi in surprise, to see tears streaming down her face. I don't move, knowing that if I do, she'll clam up before she speaks and refuse to talk.

"I was taken from you so easily and almost was the instrument of your death. I almost killed you." She says, miserable. I look at her before smiling softly. I step up to her and embrace her. She breaks and openly sobs into my shoulder. Clawing at my back.

A tear leaks from my usually dry eyes.

"That was my fault. I should have paid more attention to what was happening around me." I say, absentmindedly patting her back. "If I had been, you would not have been taken from your sheath by our enemy's hand, and I would not have been stabbed by your blade." My face grows solemn. "As it stands, it did happen." Then it softens again. "But it wasn't your fault, Shi. You still remain, same as you've been for the past few years, my invaluable partner."

I whisper the last part, Shi actually falling asleep in my arms. I chuckle as I pick her up and shunpo over to where she usually stays.

It's rare that she needs to sleep, but sometimes she does. Though she's only had one other minor breakdown in the three years since I became a sorta Soul Reaper, nothing compared to this. It's, strange, to see.

But not wholly bad. It was a good learning experience.

I set her down on the peak of the tallest mountain in my mind, and close my eyes, leaving my mind.

The first thing I do upon exiting is yawn.

The second is fall back onto my futon and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Aiko's POV**

I've been trying to get into my inner world for the past two hours without any luck. Kasai seems bent on keeping me out, stubborn little fire Zanpakuto…

 _Kasai, let me in!_ I yell at her, trying to get her out of my way. Stubborn and silent as ever, she refuses me. I growl in frustration and open my eyes to look at Kyoji.

"I can't do it!" I yell at him. "Two years! Two stinkin' years I've been with her, and this is the worst that she's ever been, I can't stand it!" He nods solemnly.

"Calm down a bit." He urges, soothing my frayed nerves a bit. "Kasai probably has a few things that she needs to work through right now. If she wants to talk, she'll let you know, but I think you ought to give her a bit of space for now." I take a deep breath before looking at my zanpakuto in my lap.

"Fine. I'll wait…" I reply, sheathing it and placing it beside my bed before lying down.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I stay beside Aiko till she falls asleep, and then quietly make my exit. I think on what Luc did as I make my way out of the building.

 _He shortened their memories to at maximum sixteen years, and he took away almost all of their shinigami experiences._ I exit the shop past Urahara, who stares silently from behind his fan, and begin walking aimlessly. _He also somehow changed the memories of Kasai Oujo and Kogarashi, making them both believe that Aiko and Isamu are simply humans from this town. There are probably some memories with the other four who came from here. Maybe they're friends with them. Though, if what Luc told me is accurate, Uryû is immune to his ability. I hope this works._

"Hey!" Somebody behind me yells. I look over my shoulder to see seven guys ranging from muscled to sticks, with one dark skinned one with glasses smoking in the middle. The ringleader, most likely. They are all wearing some form of jeans or sweatpants, and tank tops with jackets. "This is out part of town kid. Beat it!" I stare at the smoking man, who is addressing me.

"Smoking is bad for your lungs." I say, surprising them.

"Huh?" The guy goes, confused.

"Your lungs could shrivel and dry up, leading to a death connected to all sorts of tubes, that is if the tar buildup doesn't just destroy your body in the first place. Plus the cancer you can get." I tsk. "Not fun." The men all look at me.

I'll admit, a bit of that was bullcrapped. Some of it wasn't.

"I suggest that you turn around and start walking, fella." The man says, serious. "You could get hurt." I notice somebody in the corner of my eye, and inwardly smirk.

I shrug.

"Come at me, bro." I challenge. The man smirks and motions the others forward. I make no move as they surround me, and they all step towards me, before the one to my back left steps up to bat.

I duck beneath his fist and do an uppercut into his jaw, before ducking and turning on my right heel, driving my elbow into the one behind me, before catching the fist of the one on my right, and pulling him forward to knee him in the face. I feel a fist hit the back of my head, and jerk forward, off balance. The two now behind me grab my arms.

I shake my head and look at the guy with brass knuckles as he grins at me. I smirk at him.

"Who said that you would get to hit me?" I ask, before using the men holding me to lift my legs off the ground and double kick him in the face, before trying to head butt the guy on my right. He dodges, and the one on my left plants his fist in my stomach.

"Let him go!" Someone yells. I grin as the one on my left gets a kick in the face.

I pull back my arm, and slam it into the one left, lifting him off of his feet, before looking at the one who'd been kicked, to see him get a roundhouse that he'll definitely feel when he wakes up.

"Thanks." I say as I look at the ringleader, who now looks uncertain. "You can either run, and I'll catch you and beat you up, or you can face me, and I'll still beat you up, just a little bit faster."

He turns to go, and I look around, and see a loose metal pipe. I pick it up, gauge his speed, and the wind, before chucking it at him. He drops like a leaf as it hits him straight on the head.

"Sayonara, sucker." I comment, before looking at my helper. "Thanks, again."

"Kyoji, right?" She asks. I nod. "You were in quite the fix there for a moment."

"Nah, I coulda taken 'em, Tatsuki." I say, beginning to walk again. "They simply had my arms. I still had my legs." She scoffs.

"Where did you learn to fight? You were about to get pulverized." She remarks as she falls in beside me. I laugh.

"Only in your dreams." I say. "By the way, sorry in advance." She stops.

"For what?" She asks. I click my tongue, and a figure steps out of the shadows in front of us, making her gasp. I separate from my Gigai in a flash and turn on her.

"This." I say as I close my eyes. "Release state One of Two, Darkness."

* * *

 **Luc's POV**

I open my eyes and grin wolfishly at her, as her eyes widen. I rush forward and grab her around the waist, and clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm not gonna hurt you." I say as she tries to struggle her way out of it. "Sorry, but I kinda have to do this. Can you stay silent? Cause if you can't, I could always just knock you out." She tries to look at me and struggles even more. "Please stop, Tatsuki." She flinches as I say her name. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stills. "I'm going to uncover your mouth now. If you try to scream, I will knock you out. Understand?" She nods slowly. I let go of her mouth, and reach behind me to open a garganta. She breathes in, and then lets it out as I draw the opening.

"Who are you?" She asks, her fear disguised, but not completely covered. I chuckle as the garganta opens fully and shoot through, dragging her in and away from the gigai Tatsuki. A scream escapes her mouth as I carry her through, straight towards Hueco Mundo. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She struggles as hard as she can to escape my grasp, and I roll my eyes before tossing her up. She screams again before I appear under her and catch her gently.

"Be quiet, would you?" I ask, bored and quite annoyed. "You're ticking me off. I'm not going to hurt you Tatsuki. You're safe." She looks at me with undisguised fear as I run along the garganta, my path dark, but still solid.

"Who-who are you really, Kyoji?" She asks. I laugh.

"I'm not Kyoji, Tatsuki." I reply, looking at her. She blinks in confusion. I chuckle. "Release state two of two, the Barrier and the Darkness." Her eyes widen as Kyoji appears to our left, creating a bright path for his own traversing.

"Hello, Tatsuki. Sorry about this." He comments. "But I'm trying to keep you out of the conflict." She gets mad fast.

"What are you talking about?!" She yells at him, struggling again. "What conflict, and just who are you two?!"

"To the first question," I begin, "the conflict is between two places, one called the seireitei, where the Soul Reapers live, and Las Noches, a place where Arrancar live. Soul Reapers are people who have powers beyond that of normal humans. The most obvious example for you is Kyoji here." Her face darkens. "And Arrancar are Hollows, which are human souls who have been in the human world for too long and lost their hearts, or souls whose hearts have been consumed by other souls. I'm a Hollow." She stiffens and looks at me in shock. "To be clearer on the Arrancar, they are Hollows who have removed their masks, which is on the upper left corner of my face for me, to become more like Soul Reapers and gain greater powers. These two forces are fighting. Questions?"

"Uh, why are you taking me?" She asks, looking more than a little confused.

"Kyoji, care to answer?" I say, raising my eyebrows suggestively. To his credit, he doesn't lose his cool.

"Because I felt like it." He replies, completely dismissive. And Tatsuki once again gets angry, and just as we reach Hueco Mundo.

"Who gave you the right to do that?!" She shouts. "Who said you could do this to me? Why?" She glares him where he stands on the rolling sands of Hueco Mundo, and a Hollow cry sounds.

"Wait." He says. Tatsuki looks around for the source of the sound. I set her down and step back.

"Wh-what was that?" She asks, eyes wide. And then the sand erupts in front of her.

She screams and falls onto her backside, and tries to scoot away, while looking at the cloud. Kyoji shunpos between her and the Hollow, sword still sheathed.

Tatsuki stops as the dust settles to reveal an Arrancar.

Grand Fisher, to be exact.

Big and ugly. I think.

"Who are you, girl?" He queries, voice booming. Tatsuki shakes where she sits, frozen. "And who are you, Soul Reaper?" Kyoji simply stares at the Arrancar.

"You're an incomplete Arrancar." He states, which makes Grand Fisher's eyes widen. "One of Aizen's prototype's, I'd bet." GF's eyes narrow.

"Who are you, boy, to say such things? I could kill you in an instant." GF boasts. "What could you do to me?" Kyoji simply yawns.

"Tear apart your essence and feed it the Menos behind me." He says, bored. GF's eyes flick up to me, where I stand, simply watching. He bursts out laughing loudly.

"You would try to feed me to a Menos?" He asks, as if the idea is ludicrous. "I am stronger than any paltry Menos, I am an Arrancar. Behold my power form!"

Oh great. I think sarcastically. Went from big and ugly, to bigger, uglier, and furry.

Kyoji looks on, unimpressed.

"I'll kill you." He says, resting his left hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

Grand Fisher laughs again.

"You think you can kill me? With that twig of a zanpakuto?" He asks. "Behold mine and tremble!" He draws the sword off of his back with a massive screech, which is as large as the Empire State Building. "A zanpakuto is proportionate to the amount of spiritual pressure a Soul Reaper has! You could never beat me with such a small amount of reiatsu! Until you know at least that much about Soul Reaper lore, you can never match me!" Kyoji takes a breath, before removing his hand from his sword.

"Try and hit me, then, Grand Fisher." He says calmly. "My name is Kyoji Kuramoto. You should know the name of your killer." GF simply huffs before swinging his sword straight at Kyoji.

He raises his left hand above his head.

"Bakudô 39, Enkosen." He says, and the barrier appears above his hand, stopping GF's sword in its tracks.

The Arrancar gasps in shock. Kyoji points his free right hand at him.

"Hadô number 4, Byakurai." He says, before a tremendous flash of blinding lightning leaves his finger, tearing a massive hole through GF's torso. "Captain Class Soul Reapers know how to compress their swords into smaller frames just so they don't have to swing buildings, like you. Don't talk Soul Reaper lore with me till you know at least that much."

GF's body disintegrates, as does his sword as Kyoji turns to look at Tatsuki.

"And that was an Arrancar." He says. "Most of the ones that will be present in the war will be at least double that. The weakest Espada will be at least ten times, if not a hundred times, more powerful." He extends his hand to her.

"I didn't want you to have to face that power without protection from somebody who can protect you fully." He says. She looks at his hand, before whacking it aside and standing on her own.

"So what?" She shouts at him. "Who cares if they're all that powerful? Do you really think that I want to be taken from my home? What kind of sick person are you?" Kyoji looks at her without emotion.

"One who cares enough to protect you." He turns away from her. "Luc, you know what to do." He shunpos back through the garganta, and it closes behind him. I shake my head and look at Tatsuki, who is looking at me with wariness in her eyes.

"Two ways to do this, you either allow me to pick you up, or you run, fight, struggle, whatever, and I pick you up anyways with no thought to your comfort and take you to where you'll be staying anyways." I say.

She sighs, before giving a resigned look.

"Fine." She mumbles. I grin before Sonidoing and picking her up, and begin to run in the direction of Hueco Mundo.

I could merely Sonido to get there, and arrive in less than five seconds, but it's more amusing to see her blush at the way I'm carrying her.

Speaking of which…

I glance down to see her looking anywhere but at me, a faint pink dusting across her cheeks. I chuckle and face forward look forward for a few minutes.

After I've had enough of my amusement, I speak.

"You might want to press face to my chest." I advise, ignoring how it could sound.

"Huh?" She asks, going full on scarlet, which makes me smirk.

"Now, don't go too overawed at me saying press your face to my gloriously muscled chest." I begin.

Watch it, Luc. Kyoji says, narrowing his eyes, even though we are a world apart now.

"I am just saying, that I'm about to go faster than most can contend with if facing away from me." I continue as if I'd not heard him. "So, if you would like to not suffocate as I go faster than you'll ever be able to, put your face to my chest. I'd prefer you don't suffocate." She hesitates, before turning her head towards me.

Good enough. I think, before Sonidoing.

* * *

 **Kyoji's POV**

I stumble as I land outside of the garganta.

 _Whoa…_ I think as I regain my balance. _Guess that's what happens when he and I are in two different worlds._ I shake the dizziness off and feel for the ache that was constantly present in the Soul Society while we had been separate.

It almost completely vanished. I would've thought distance would make it harder to bear. I shrug.

 _I have no objections._ I think as I walk towards the Tatsuki double.

I motion her to come with me, and she does.

"Keep her schedule right, and make sure that nobody can tell a difference." I order. "Got it?"

"Yep." She replies.

"Get going." I say, taking little notice as she disappears. I shake my head and marvel at how well Szayel managed to create a Gigai/Gikon replica of Tatsuki so quickly. All he needed from Luc was a strand of hair, which turned out to be pretty darned easy.

I turn and walk over to my gigai where it lies on the ground, before turning around and falling backwards into it. I open my eyes and stand up, before heading over to the river.

I stand near the edge once I'm there, and look at the sunset.

 _The first act has finished, it's almost time to begin preparations for the second act._ I think, as the sun creeps lower over the horizon. _Come, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll be waiting for you, and you'll get many a surprise from this world you come from, that is, if you can even remember what it really is._

* * *

Yay. Cliffy-ish thing. I'm kinda sure that this needs work, but read, review, please, and I'll see you at the next chapter. Later.

~Boyy2k


	25. Chapter 24: New Enemies

**Chapter 24: New Enemies**

* * *

 **Isamu's POV**

I walk to the front of Mr. Urahara's Shoten in my gigai, where Aiko stands; looking rather annoyed, though she's only trying to cover the fact that she's worried.

"What's wrong, Aiko?" I ask as I stop next to her.

"Kyoji isn't here." She mumbles, shifting slightly and looking at the floor.

"Ah." I emit, as I look at her, helpless as to what to do.

Kyoji has never once led us astray the entire time that we've been Soul Reapers. He's been there ever since we turned, even though the details of how we turned are a little fuzzy. We do know that it involved getting our Soul Chains severed, but we still aren't sure how they got that way.

"Well, I'm sure that wherever he is he'd want us to get home safely, so we should probably head out." I comment, opening the door for her. She looks at me for a moment before her shoulders relax, which is a good sign for now.

"Come back soon!" The enigmatic, and insane, shopkeeper calls out, waving at us.

"Pass." We reply at the same time, walking out and down the street, relaxing for the first time since we returned from the Soul Society. I take a deep breath, relishing the oxygen for one of the few times in my short life.

"Man." I say with a long stretch of my shoulders, linking my fingers above my head. "Never thought that the sun could feel quite so good." Aiko looks at me with a smirk, before jabbing a finger into my side. I recoil and glare at her as I grab my side, regaining my balance as she smiles innocently.

I snort before facing forward again, looking over the people walking around.

 _It's strange, even though I only left about a month ago, it feels like it was a lifetime since I've been home._ I think as we walk by a group of our classmates who say hello to us as we pass. Aiko cheerfully replies with the same as I merely nod.

I watch as we walk by the school, Aiko finally bidding me farewell as she heads over to where she lives, in a fairly different direction than me. I walk for about another half mile before Chad catches up to me.

I nod at him and he replies with the same. We walk until we reach our apartment building, bidding each other farewell as we head to our different floors. Kyoji had helped me acclimate to life on my own after my parents had died, and a part of that was having an apartment. Mr. Urahara was even kind enough to keep the keys for me so I could enter it after our little stint to the Soul Society.

I shrug off my jacket and put it on the back of my chair, before heading over and collapsing on my bed. I sigh as my aching muscles relax, and I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep and forget this nightmare.

Then a Hollow presence reaches me. I groan and pop out of my gigai, a tactic that Kyoji taught me about a year and a half ago, and head out towards the Hollow. I reach it just as I see the serpent hollow preparing to bite down on the soul of a teenage girl.

I shunpo over and slash swiftly, severing the fangs before taking its head off. It growls in agony, shortly before it rises into the air, the gates of Hell appearing behind it. I look at the girl who stares at the doors with terror.

I step in front of her and kneel near her, before pulling her head to my shoulder, forcing her eyes away from it. I remember the first time that Aiko saw them she was terrified, and all of a sudden it became difficult for her to slay Hollows for her, knowing that some of them go to a place of eternal torment.

I keep the girls head on my shoulder, waiting for the doors to close as she shivers against me. When I hear the resounding thud that indicates the doors have closed, I wait a few moments for them to disappear before I release the girl and step back, looking down on her as I sheath my sword.

She looks at the area where the gate was, pale as a sheet, still shaking.

"Was-was war das?" She asks, obviously not from around here. Sounds like German, or something along the lines. "Was war das?" She looks at me expectantly.

I don't reply, merely draw my zanpakuto and with slow movements, press the hilt to her forehead, branding her and sending her to the Soul Society. She looks at her hand as it begins to vanish with wide eyes, before looking at me fearfully. I smile gently at her, trying to at least calm her final moments in this world.

She calms a mite, her bright blue eyes looking at me with the question of why until she vanishes.

I look to my left and see Uryû staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What is a Soul Reaper doing here?" He asks me, suspicious. "Aren't you still supposed to be in the Soul Society? You have no purpose here." I look at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, Uryû?" I ask, completely confounded. "I've lived here my entire life, you know that." He narrows his eyes further and opens his mouth again when Kyoji appears in his body.

"Uryû." He calls, gaining our attention. "A word, if you please. Isamu, see to it that the Hollow nest to the east is taken care of." He takes Uryû by his arm and drags him off without so much as a word. I look east and extend my sensors.

 _There's a sizable force off that way. I'd say at least fifty Hollows. What could make them congregate as such?_ I wonder, before shunpoing towards them. _I can't imagine a reiatsu source greater than that of Karakura town, considering Kyoji, as well as Ichigo, Aiko, and I reside here. What could make them gather as such away from it, though? Kyoji was correct to send me after them._

I look around slightly as I shunpo, and find that the Hollows are not just in that massive congregation. Or are they even Hollows? There are slightly, dare I say humanoid Hollows around watching me. What is this?

I shunpo a few more times, only for a Hollow to suddenly appear before me. I gasp slightly at the mad grin of the one eyed Hollow before me, who swings a zanpakuto at me. I quickly shunpo out of the way and a distance from him.

I look at the, creature, for a few moments, my hand on Kogarashi, prepared to draw her at a moment's notice.

"What are you?" I ask, a little unnerved. He merely smirks at me and charges, disappearing from my sight only to appear a moment later next to me. I draw my blade as quickly as I can, and block his strike, and he tries to force me back. I catch the hilt of my blade with my left hand, stabilizing myself. "Who are you?"

"Who am I, what am I, what pointless questions!" He screeches, grinning from ear to ear, almost literally. "It won't matter once you die!" He pushes me back, and I ready my blade, now ready to take him on.

I shunpo behind him, ready to slice his back, when another one like him interferes. I jump back from the slash from the white clad female, who looks at me with a Hollow mask well above her face, the skull of some type of ram resting on her head.

I land and prepare my zanpakuto, now incredibly wary, especially since multiple Hollows now surround me on all sides. My hands tighten around my sword as I feel the weight of the reiatsu this green haired woman possesses.

"Nnoitra, why did you engage him? We had specific orders to observe only." She says as her hazel eyes study me.

"We weren't told to stay our blades if they came to us." He replies unhappily, looking at the woman with disdain and anger in his eye. "Besides, he fought back, too late now, Nelliel."

I watch them for a few more moments as that Nnoitra walks to the side, separating from this Nelliel. I don't look away from her, deciding that as she seems to be in charge, she's probably the larger threat.

"Who are you?" I ask of them. She studies me a moment longer before seemingly coming to a decision. Her head tilts down slightly and her hands lift her sword a might, and in a moment she is before me, her sword closing at high speeds. I barely manage to get my sword in the way, and she forces me back several yards regardless.

She meets my eyes as I grit my teeth and push against her strength.

"My name is Nelliel tu Odelschwank. I am one of the ten Espada under Lord Aizen's command." She informs me, making my eyes widen.

"So." I say, pushing back against her, forcing our blades to midway in between us. "Judging from your title, I'd say you're one of the strongest under him?" I ask. She confirms this with a nod. "Then, if I take you out, it would really help us." I angle my blade behind me as I move to the side, making her fall forward as all her momentum moves past me without resistance, and aim to slash at her stomach.

She halts her movement and twists out of the way of my blade, and the other one appears before me, his sword arcing up at me.

I roar in pain as it passes through my left shoulder and jump back, trying to gain a little distance.

"Hadô number 33, Shakkaho!" I shout, pointing at him, and the Kidô hits him straight on.

I dodge a strike from the female, and slash at her, managing to nick her neck, though it's practically useless. She attacks me from all directions in rapid succession, and I can barely defend, let alone strike back.

I jump back, creating some distance, only for a sword to slice through my back. I shunpo to my left, killing several Hollows around me as I look at Nnoitra. A completely, unharmed, Nnoitra.

"What in death's name are you?" I ask, now more than a little unnerved.

He just smirks at me and charges again.

"Blow, Kogarashi!" I shout, releasing my sword, before shunpoing at him and slicing past his guard, easily slicing through his skin, though it's much tougher than I'd anticipated, but I manage to cut deep into his chest.

He staggers back, and I draw back to impale him only for Nelliel to ram into my side, upsetting my wounds and making me cough blood as I fly into the ground hard.

I stagger to my feet, breathing heavily.

 _Even with my shikai, I'm not a match for both of them. Maybe one of them, but not both._ I think as I line my blade up with the slash on my shoulder, freezing it. Unfortunately for me, they land near me, the man now severely displeased, while the woman yet remains calm.

I look at the two of them, wiping blood off the corner of my mouth.

"Well, this is unfavorable." I comment unnecessarily.

"Do me a favor and die quick, would you?" Nnoitra asks, before charging me, his blade heading for my chest. I block with my armguard, making his blade freeze slightly before slashing at him, forcing him back, and turn to face Nelliel, blocking a strike only for her second to push past my guard and drive her sword through my right shoulder.

"Damn!" I cry as I shunpo away from her, only for Nnoitra to appear in front of me, swinging to send me back to Earth. I block, but the force still leaves me hitting the ground hard.

I gasp as pain shoots through my body. I try to rise, but my body gives in, leaving me helpless. I watch as the ice of my shikai shatters, leaving my blade bare as my body can no longer support the strain.

I see the woman appear above me.

"You could have died today. Remember that we spared you, shinigami." She says, before turning. "Nnoitra, we're returning to Las Noches."

"I'm killing him." The man replies as my consciousness starts to fade.

"I would advise you step away from my protege." A new voice calls, before I hear the ring of steel and black out.

* * *

I groan as I come to, and open my eyes to see the roof of my home. I sit up slowly, quietly marveling at how I feel no pain.

I look to my left to see Kyoji sleeping in a chair, leaning on one of his hands, his jacket on a hook next to my door. I stare for a few minutes.

 _He must have arrived just as the battle was ending, though I'd hardly call it a battle._ I think miserably.

' _Agreed. That was a complete and utter defeat on our part. We had no chance in the slightest, since somebody refuses to use Bankai until the last moment, and at the last moment was too late this time.'_ Kogarashi says crossly. I rub my head, sighing.

 _Shi, I am sorry that I almost got myself killed again._ I begin.

' _Are you?'_ She bites at me. ' _Are you really? I can rarely ever tell if you even think about how it would affect the rest of your friends, let alone me! I mean, I'm only the one who knows you better than you even know yourself!'_

I heave a small sigh. Of course, she notices.

' _Oh, don't you dare get snippy with me, Isamu Einer! If you'd gotten yourself killed, I am very well aware I wouldn't have long to mourn it!'_ She snarls at me. I pause for a few moments.

 _I'm sorry._ I repeat. _I was wrong to try and take them on without going full power. So I do apologize for that mistake. I won't make it again, if it can be helped._ I look at the ceiling.

I hear Kogarashi pacing in my mind, debating with herself whether or not my terms are agreeable, and probably trying to find something that would make me suffer worse.

' _Fine.'_ She bites back. I nearly smile, but she continues. ' _But in recompense, you train with me for the next five days straight. And I mean, straight through, mister.'_ I let out a low groan.

"Hell." I mutter. "Fine."

"Let me guess, Kogarashi is anything but pleased with you." Kyoji says from my left, surprising me. His eyes light up in amusement at the look of surprise on my face. "I'm going to hazard that nearly getting yourself is not exactly making her happy."

" _What do you think?"_ Shi asks as she forms next to me, standing sentry, glaring at Kyoji with distrust. " _You nearly got him killed."_ Kyoji just chuckles nervously.

"Well, I arrived in time this once, so this time he didn't. But you're right, it was my own stupidity that cost him." He replies.

"Anybody want to remember I'm here?" I ask.

"No." They reply together, not breaking gaze.

"Listen, Kogarashi." He begins, sitting forward. "I'm going to hazard that you're training him." Shi nods. "Excellent. Make sure he knows how to make a Dankû, would you?" Shi balks at that one.

" _You know I can't use Kidô-..."_ She begins, but by the time the second word is out of her mouth, Kyoji is already gone. She growls out a sigh as she turns to me, glaring heavily. I gulp.

"I'm done for aren't I?" I ask, quietly fearful. Kogarashi merely smirks cruelly, which really is not a confidence booster.

" _Inner world, now."_ She orders.

"Crap." I mutter before I sit cross legged and close my eyes, entering my head.

A moment later, a massive force strikes the side of my head, sending me flying.

 _Well, this sucks._ I think as I turn to see Kogarashi in full Bankai. I sigh before drawing my sword.

"Bankai." I mutter, a bit annoyed, but mostly resigned.

I'm am going to be feeling this one for quite a while.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the chapter! I know it's not a good one compared to the rest of it(if you discount chapters 1, 2, and 3) but I needed to get back to the world of the living. And I didn't want to give it from Kyoji's POV.

Next will be his POV, but that's enough on that.

I've been away a while, so I'm back. No promises on when the heck I'll update, but I'll do it within a month or two(barring hospitalization), so there.

As for the German with the lady, it means 'What was that?'. So now you know.

Next chapter will have time with the three in school and their relations with everyone else, as well as a hint or two more as to what's changed, if you haven't guessed.

Later.

~Boyy2k


	26. Farewell

To anyone reading this, I am not really sorry.

Let me just put it plain, I put writing out because it was once a way I could actively get my frustrations out(helping practice writing for essays being secondary). I was usually furious or depressed when I wrote, only occasionally being happy by the beginning and most times I was happy by the time I was done writing.

I don't get that anymore. It's stressful, I don't have the time for it, and if you have a problem with it, I just have to say I couldn't care less. I'm not here to please, I was here to enjoy writing. Maybe my view of humanity is too dim as I write this message. Maybe people will understand, but I've had little experience with that.

To all those looking forward to my stories, sorry for this. I may pick them back up when my life settles(you don't need to know the specifics, life does happen), might not. But for now, yeah, I'm out. I know I did the whole poll thing to pick up some of my stories, but I just can't.

Perhaps we'll ever cross paths again. Perhaps not. Later.

~Boyy2k


End file.
